


Love-Sick: A Yandere Collection

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: Bright (2017), Elder Scrolls Online, Fallout: New Vegas, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Villainous (Cartoon), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breeding, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hormones, Hurt No Comfort, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Sex for Favors, Slavery, Somnophilia, Spoilers, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun
Summary: Hello everyone. I’m an Asshole that's really into yanderes. So, I'm writing every yandere story I've thought about here.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the story. It’s characters and likeness to any game is strictly owned by their respective companies.
> 
> I do not support rape/non-con at all. It is not meant to trigger or harm anyone at all. If you are triggered by this, please do not read at all. Any rape/non-con scenes within this story are very graphic.

~~~~Hello everyone. I’m an Asshole that's really into yanderes. So, I'm writing every yandere story I've thought about here.

 

I own nothing. It’s characters and likeness to any media is strictly owned by their respective companies.

 

I do not support rape/non-con at all. It is not meant to trigger or harm anyone at all. If you are triggered by this, please do not read. Any rape/non-con scenes within this story are very graphic. **Reader discretion is advised.**

 

Each chapter will contain a warning for its individual contents inside. This will be at the beginning of the chapter in the chapter description or at the very beginning of a work before any story begins to take place.

 

Most chapters will also have some sort of sex scene. **Reader discretion is advised.**

 

Reader will more than likely always be female and straight in this book. You can make requests for a male reader or same sex couplings one shots though. This is just for this specific book.

 

When will I update? Not sure really. Maybe once or twice a month. We’ll see. These do take me awhile to write after all.

 

Key:

*** represents a chapter with rape/non-con in it.

(y/n): Your first name

(l/n): Your last name

(e/c): Eye color

(h/c): Hair color

(h/l): Hair length

(s/c): Skin color

(f/c): Favorite color

(f/s): Favorite show/movie/book

(f/f): Favorite food

(f/d): Favorite drink

 

Table of Contents:

 

***Our Queen’s Story: Yandere Mannimarco x Reader l Elder Scrolls Online (Game)

 

I Need You Too: Yandere Kandomere x Chubby! Reader l Bright (2017)

 

The Truth: Yandere Albert Wesker x Mutated! Ex-Chubby! Reader l Resident Evil 5 (Game)

 

***Warm: Yandere Black Hat x Innocent! Reader l Villanious (Animated Short)

 

***Means Justify the End: Yandere Yakuza x Chubby! Ex-Gang Leader! Reader l Yandere Simulator (Game)

 

Definitions: Yandere Vaas x Reader l Far Cry 3 (Game)

 

***Warm 2: Yandere Black Hat x Innocent! Reader l Villanious (Animated Short)

 

***Headcannons? Round One: Yanderes x Reader l Original Ideas... Kinda. I got them from my weird ass dreams.

 

Motherhood: Yandere Pagan Min x Tall! Clumsy! Reader l Far Cry 4

 

***For Now: Yandere Dr. Flug x Virgin! Reader l Villanious (Animated Short)

 

***Vixen: Yandere Vulpes Inculta x Thicc! Reader l Fallout: New Vegas

 

***Savior: Yandere Joseph Seed x Reader l Far Cry 5


	2. Our Queen's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within this content there are themes of graphic rape/non-con, implied/reference rape/non-con, non-con somnophilia, murder, murder of innocent people and loved ones, non-con voyeurism, forced pregnancy, manipulation, forced pregnancy, stalking, lying and hurt with little/no comfort. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Mannimarco has succeeded in obtaining the Amulet of Kings and has defeated the Vestige, the remaining Five Companions and Molag Bal. In a quest for power he conquers Vaermina and takes her power. He decides to see how far this newfound power extends. He just needs a test subject for his trial run.
> 
> Sorry if Mannimarco is OOC(out of character for you newbies). I tried to do my best with my limited knowledge and interaction with him. Plus, he wasn't an actual yandere so I had to make do. Hope you at least enjoy the story.
> 
> Word Count: 7,990

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I’m an Asshole that's really into yanderes. So, I'm writing every yandere story I've thought about here.
> 
> I own nothing except the story. It’s characters and likeness to any game is strictly owned by their respective companies.
> 
> I do not support rape/non-con at all. It is not meant to trigger or harm anyone at all. If you are triggered by this, please do not read at all. Any rape/non-con scenes within this story are very graphic.

     You jerk upright from your bed. Sun poured through the window of the little room you had at the Rosy Lion Inn. Cheerful banter came from the main room of the Inn. The peaceful and safe area did little to calm your beating heart. The nightmare that visited you last night ensured you got no peace. Especially sleep. You clutch your chest and listen to your pounding heart.

    You take deep breaths to try and steady it. Your fear of getting a heart attack while sleeping only increasing with every rapid thump of your heart. You close your eyes and recount the nightmare once more.

 

     _It was night and you were sprinting in the woods. Something was chasing you. Something_ **_evil_ ** _. It was closing in on you and then everything shifted._

 

     _You were a child again. You were six at this particular time and you were on the streets. Your mother, the local healer, had passed away. Your father abandoned you and your mother while you were still in the womb, so you had nowhere to go. You sat behind the Rosy Lion Inn. You were sobbing. A man comes across you._

_It was Gregoire Lafont. The Rosy Lion’s innkeeper. You sobbed and looked at the man._

_“Hush, child. No one wishes to hear your pathetic cries.” Then, he shifts into this Altmer. The Altmer was dressed in black and had long white hair. His sickly yellow eyes stared at you with disdain and a frown was etched onto his face. He held a staff that had a skull sit on the top of it and he wore armor with spikes on it. A crown sat on his head._

_“Such a pathetic creature. I was disowned by my “family”. I didn't cry and I certainly didn't give up on myself like you, you pathetic thing.” His abusive words continued._

_“I'm going to die alone…” You whispered. The elf’s words stopped at hearing that._

_“What?”_

_“No one loves me…”_

 

    Then, you awoke. Hot tears fell from your face. The raw fear of dying still etched into your head. _The fuck kind of dream was that?_ It was a nightmare and then a tainted memory. Everything up until your meeting was true in the memory, but Gregoire didn't verbally assault you. No, it was different.

 

_Firstly, there never was an Altmer. Secondly, Gregoire did come across you behind his Inn. You remember him approaching you cautiously._

_“Hush, child. Calm your tears. What ails you?” You looked up to the stranger and held yourself tightly. It was raining and you were shivering._

_“My… my mommy is gone.” You whispered to him. The man takes a deep breath._

_“What of your father?” Fresh tears come from your eyes._

_“I n-never met him.” The man huffs. He then picks you up. You cry into his chest._

_“Fear not child. You’ll come stay with me.” He covered you from the rain and gave you the room you have now._

 

    You wipe your tears from your face. _It was a horrible nightmare. And nothing more than that. Just calm down._ You take more deep breaths before rising from your bed. You dress in a pair of pants, boots and a shirt. You brush your hair and clean your teeth.

    You walk into the Inn to see the usual people. You smile and wave as you head to your job. You were a woodworker. You were especially good with staves though. Perhaps that was because you were a healer. Well, not an official healer, but certainly one in training. You walk quickly to your work, eager to earn some coin and continue working on something special for Gregoire.

    You owe him a lot after all. As you walk into the shop, you see no customers. _I should be able to work on that project then._ You smile and wave to your boss. He smiles back. “No work for now, Miss (l/n). Go work on that thing you're doing for Gregoire.”

    “Sure thing.” You say before reaching your station. You pull a staff from under your station and behold its beauty. It was a healing staff, made of Nightwood. It was a very expensive wood and you took your time with crafting its body. You were starting with the most ornate things now. The topper of the staff.

    You planned for it to be made of skulls and spikes. Which, of course, would look completely badass. Definitely didn't want to give Gregoire something girly. You wanted something that looked deadly. Then, when he asked you what staff it is, you can hit him with the fact it was a healing staff. An unexpected twist to a conversation starter like this. That was what Gregoire liked about the things he kept him his shop.

    Something different than what everyone was expecting. You had yet to put the healing crystal in the staff though. You were saving that as the last touch. Mainly because dying a healing crystal black took a long time. You look by your station to see the darkening crystal. It was still that yellow-orange tone.

    Sighing, you look towards your gift. You had already carved the main staff as a spinal cord. Now, you had to split the cord into three and have it attach to three skull that formed a base. Each skull would have large spikes coming out of the head to form a crown on each one. In the center, three large spike will come out of the staff and hold the crystal. Miniature skulls will fill the void between the three large skulls and the three spikes. It was going to look so cool!

    You took your time and began carving. You couldn’t wait for this to be done.

 

    Eventually, night fell. Your boss shooed you away so he could close up. Instead of heading home, however, you went to the Mages Guild. You took a book on the art of restoration and began reading. You needed to learn more about the craft if you wanted to practice it one day. You took a seat at the upper floor of the building and began reading. As the night dragged on and you kept studying, tiredness wore upon you.

    So much so that you fell asleep right there in the library.

 

_You were ten. You were in school. One that Gregoire graciously paid for. Unfortunately, you were being picked on by some of your fellow students._

_“Fatherless sow!”_

_“Bastard child! Bastard child!”_

_You were backed into a corner. You couldn’t move anywhere. Yet, you were smiling. You took everything in stride. Suddenly, the high elf was behind the children. He was peering down at you._

_“You take the burden of mere words. They mocked you. Made_ **_you_ ** _into a_ **_joke_ ** _. Yet you just stand there?” The elf seemed confused. You smile up at him._

_“They were bullying a little boy. I rather I take the abusive words so that the little boy can have a good day.” The elf huffs before looking at the little boy dragging a teacher towards you. He was a high elf. The elf’s frown deepens._

_“A willingness to sacrifice oneself for_ **_others_ ** _… hmm. Quite the_ **_hero_ ** _aren't you?”_

 _“Shouldn't_ **_you_ ** _be mocking me too?”_

_“Perhaps.” That is all he says before you awake._

 

    “(y/n)? (Y/N)? Wake up.” You awake to someone shaking your shoulder. You crack your eyes open and look at Valaste. She smiles. “Good morning.”

    “Good morning.” You smile back up at her. You then frown and sit up. “Wait…”

    “You fell asleep here. I would hurry before you're late to work.” You gasp.

    “Oh, right! Thanks Valaste! I’ll clean this place later for the inconvenience!” You shout as you run down the stairs.

    “I sure hope so! You're the only one that even tries!” She calls back. You laugh as you sprint to work. As you enter the shop, your boss immediately has you work on some shields. As you do so, you think about your dream. _That was strange._

 _Same elf from the nightmare. The memory, strangely, was unchanged. It was just his presence that made it different._ You bite your cheek. _Weird._

 

    The rest of the day was uneventful. In your spare time you work on your gift for Gregoire. By the time your shift ended, you were starved. You hadn't eaten anything yesterday and had yet to eat today. You hold your grumbling tummy.

    “Why did I do this to myself?” You complain as you walk into the Inn. Sure enough Gregoire was at the bar waiting.

    “First, you don't eat breakfast. Next, I hear from Valaste you didn't eat dinner and fell asleep at the Mages Guild. Now, you didn't even bother to come home for lunch. Do you even know what the word worry is? Because, I am about to use it a lot.” The man hugs you in a tight embrace. He then forces you into a seat.

    “But first, you need to eat.” Before you sits your favorite meal. You smile and thank Gregoire.

    “Yeah, yeah. Just eat. Then, you're cleaning the Mages Guild. Valaste says you promised her that for using the Guild as your personal Inn.” You groan. You forgotten your promise. “Now, I am heading to bed.”

    “I expect to see you leave your room in the morning though. I hate worrying about your safety and health.” The man called as he left. The bartender tended to guests as well as your dishes when you finished your food. You went to the Guild and returned home to sleep. It was very late when you sunk into your bed. When sleep came, it was very welcomed.

 

_It was your first day at the woodworking shop when you were seventeen. A worker accidentally sliced his finger off and you were healing him. You had already reattached his finger when a professional healer arrived. The healer appraised your work and made minor tweets. The worker thanked you and the healer. The healer turned to you._

_“You did very well. May I ask where you learned the craft?” You smile at him._

_“From books. I practice spells alone though.” The healer smiles._

_“Keep at it. You're doing a fine job.” This was a great moment for you. For the first time in your life, you felt proud. Accomplished, even. Then, everything shifts._

 

_You were now a young adult. You were in the market, shopping for Gregoire. He needed some vegetables. A man approaches you. He tells you sweet things._

_“You're beautiful.”_

_Then, a girl comes up to you two and laughs._

_“You fell for it. Ha, ha. Bastard child! No one loves you! Gregoire only tolerates you!”_

_“As if you actually deserve a husband!”_

_“No child deserves_ **_you_ ** _as their mother!”_

_They made fun of you and you only smile at them. The Altmer was suddenly by you._

_“Why take their abuse? You are not saving anyone this time.” You swallow._

_“I only wish to be kind. I did not get kindness, so I wish for others to have it.” The elf hums._

_“You have a lot of patience. Yet, I wonder. Their words never hurt you and yet, when the speak of marriage and motherhood, that hurts you. Why?” You bite your lip. You don't answer. The high elf sighs. “Very well.”_

 

_The memory shifts to a time you were in your room. You were looking at your window watching children play. You smiled at their happy faces. Your eyes shift to the married couple watching them. You look at their interlocking hands and wedding rings before grasping your left ring finger. You took two fingers and ran them around the left finger. It almost simulated the feel of a ring._

_“You wish for children and marriage?” The high elf questioned from behind you._

_“I desire love and affection. Marriage symbolizes an everlasting love. The_ **_perfect_ ** _love. I do want to have children of my own one day though.” The elf hums._

_“Why not just tell me this?”_

_“It’s private.” The elf snorts._

_“I see.” It was then you awoke._

 

    You open your eyes to see the sun cascading through your window. You stretch and yawn. Your dreams seemed to be getting weirder and the Altmer is a constant. _Maybe I should ask Valaste about this._ Making a mental note to go by Valaste later, you get ready for your day. Once finished, you head into the Inn. It was very quiet today.

    Barely anyone was there. Gregoire looks to you. He pushes a hot breakfast towards.

    “Eat and then get to work. You've risen a bit late today.” You bite your cheek. _Second day in a row._ You quickly eat and then rush off to work. Upon arriving, you see a nobleman. He was ordering a bow.

    Your boss was attending him while you simply watched from behind, waiting for your orders. However, the nobleman seemed familiar. Upon finishing his order, he turned around and looked at you. It was then his memory came to your mind.

 

_He came to Daggerfall about two months ago. He was here on some sort of family business. He stayed at the Inn. He approached you there and told you the most wonderful things. Compliments, wants of you being his wife and a shiny ring were presented to you. When the night came, he asked for your bed. You let him in._

_The night was filled with rough passionate sex. It was your first time and you trusted this man. That was a mistake. When morning came, he changed entirely._

_“God, that was much needed. The townsfolk were right. You were an easy lay. Too bad I've had way better.”_

_He left you there. You cried. You cried out for everything you've been through. Then, you put on a happy face and tried to make the most of your day. You didn't like to be sad for very long._

 

    You simply smiled and stepped around. Your boss gave you a staff order to fill, which was done quickly. You then worked on your gift for Gregoire. However, the nobleman didn't leave. He kept talking to your boss. As you put the finishing touches on your gift, you reached for the healing crystal. As you did so, you felt eyes on your ass.

    You tried to ignore it as you cleaned the black crystal. As you wipe the final drop of black dye off the crystal, someone stands behind you.

    “Excellent craftsmanship, I must say. Though it pales in comparison to its crafter.” It was the nobleman. You gently push him away.

    “Excuse me, but I need space while I'm working. Could slice a finger off you know?” You acted politely. You had too. Otherwise you would give a poor look on the shop. The nobleman stayed an arms length away. You continue placing the crystal in place.

    However, some of the dye rubbed off. You sigh as you run your finger over the smudge. You toss the crystal back in the dye bucket. The nobleman clears his throat.

    “Look, I've been thinking about our last meeting a lot lately. More so than any other. I know I said I had better, but truth is I haven't. So, you willing to give into me again?” You quietly scoff.

    “No.” You calmly say as you pick up the staff and look at it’s beautifully carved wood.

    “I have gold.” You look at him in shock.

    “I'm not some whore you can buy.” You say exasperated. _The fucking nerve._ You eyes furrow. An unnatural look on you. The man grabs your staff.

    “Fuck me.” You glare at him.

    “Give it back!” You yell. You pull the staff your direction. The nobleman pulls his direction. You both struggle over the staff.

 

     _Snap…_

 

    Suddenly, you were on your ass with only a portion of your staff. The nobleman held the other piece. Angry tears filled your eyes as you got up and walked away. It was then your boss walked into the shop. _He must have been out_. “I quit!” You yell out as you walk past him.

    You ignore his calls of your name. You break into a run to get out of the city. As you do so, you run into someone. You fall on your butt and so does the stranger. You wipe your eyes and quickly regain your composure. You get up and offer your hand to the stranger. They took it and stood.

    “I'm so sorry. I was looking where I was going.” You offer a smile. The stranger was quite tall, but they were covered in a dark cloak.

    “It’s fine.” They quickly say before walking away. You watch them leave. They had an aura of familiarity to you. You wiped your eyes again and sighed. You tried to hold your composure as you made your way into the nearby woods. However, upon being a good distance in the woods, you lost it.

    You cried, screamed, kicked and punched. You threw curses with your fists and kicked trees. Eventually, you had no more energy and laid down in front of a tree. Your breathing grew slower as your heartbeat settles in a normal pattern. Eventually, you shut your eyes to dream.

 

_You dreamed of your memories. You dreamed of the children playing and looking at the couple._

 

_“So motherly…”_

 

_Your memory shifts. The man and woman who called you names and mocked you were in need of money. They went into debt and borrowed money from the wrong people. You paid for them._

 

_“So giving…”_

 

_Your memory shifts to the healer and him telling you that you did a good job._

 

_“So smart…”_

 

_Once more, children bullied you as you defended the little Altmer boy._

 

_“So kind…”_

 

_You're memory shifts to when Gregoire found you. Then to the staff you were making for him as thanks for him becoming your caregiver._

 

_“So loving…”_

 

_Your memories then shift to the nobleman. It was the first time you met and he was sweet talking you and, suddenly, he was above you in your bed. He split your shirt in the middle and tore off your bra. His mouth went to your nipple and began to swirl it. You bite your lip at the strange feeling._

_The nobleman shoves your panties to the side and begins to thumb your clitoris. You moan at the strange feeling. The nobleman’s clothes suddenly began to fade into the shadows. Then, you looked to the side to see the Altmer. He held his cock and stroked it as the nobleman changed to look like the Altmer himself. The Altmer stroked his dick as the other version of him kept working on your breasts. You feel the Altmer smile against you breast before letting go to look up at you._

_“So perfect.” A finger suddenly plunges inside you._

_“Oh.” You moan as the finger stretches you. The Altmer’s fingers weren't very thick, but they were long. His finger pressed directly into your g-spot. The elf does a quick thrust into the spot. “Oh, please.”_

_“You know just what to say.” The high elf’s tongue licks from the center of your chest down to clitoris. His tongue does a quick swirl around it._

_“Ah.” He adds a second finger in with his first. The two begin to slide slowly in and out. “Oh, yes.” You gently moan. Your walls slicken and allow his fingers to slide in and out faster. As his fingers increase speed, so does his tongue._

_Your hands grab your breasts and squeeze as you feel the precipice of an orgasm. Then, you feel empty. You look down to the elf has pulled away. “Wha? Why?” The Altmer crawls up your body and captures you in a kiss. You taste a bit of yourself on his tongue as he places himself between your legs._

_“I did not know or could ever predict that the trial run would bring me to you. Yet, here you are.” One of his hands held your cheek as he looked you in the eye. The other hand grabbed his cock, which you had yet to see. He swipes the head of it up your pussy. “The most kind.” His cock swipes down._

_“The most patient.” He swipes up. “The most sweet thing in all of Tamriel.” His cock swipes down until the head catches on your hole. “Right at my fingertips.” His head begins to push inside of you. “And all_ **_Mine_ ** _.”_

_You look to the side to see the Altmer that once sat there stroking his cock, was now the nobleman. He was tied to the chair and looked to be in great pain. Suddenly, you seem to begin to question your surroundings. ‘Why am I here? What’s going on? He said trial run. Trial run of what?’_

_Then, the head of his cock pushed in fully past your lips and inside of you. You moan as it settles in the back of your cunt and you stop thinking. “Oh, god yes. Oh.” You moan as he pulls back and pushes in slowly. “Please.”_

_“So… polite.” He says as he pulls out agonizingly slow and pushes back in. “So caring.” His speed slightly picks up and you feel the head of his cock hit the back of your cunt. He grinds and the head of his dick scrapes against your g-spot._

_“Oh. That's it!” You yell and cum on his cock. Your walls squeeze him and the Altmer groans._

_“So good.” He says and keeps his slow paced thrusts. You moan and claw at his back as he continues. You kiss his neck as he increases speed. You listen to the sounds as he groans in your ear._

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

 

_You feel your pussy clench and cling to his cock as he slides in and out. You feel so good._

_“Fuck me.” He bites your ear._

_“Beg me to.” You moan out as he slows down._

_“Please, fuck me. Please!” He growls before sitting up on his elbows to look at you. His hips suddenly snapping quickly inside you._

 

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

 

_“You want me to cum inside you?” You nod your head._

_“Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes.” You moan out as he pounds himself inside of you. The Altmer winds his fingers in your hair and keeps your eyes looking at his. The sickly yellow stares into your eyes. He seems to go faster. Your orgasm gets closer and closer with every thrust the elf gives._

 

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

 

_“Ah!” You yell as the elf groans and slams his hips into you before grinding his lower body into your clitoris. “Oh! Yes!” Your legs wrap around him and you cum once more as you feel his hot cum splash inside you. The elf gives small thrusts inside you._

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_His eyes look at nothing, but your own eyes. You feel his hot sperm spurt its last few drops inside you._

 

    You gasp and sit straight up. You breathe deeply and look around. You're still in the woods and the sun seemed to be setting soon. You bite your lip. _That was… weird._  You shiver at the intensity of it all. You stand up and walk back to Daggerfall.

    You had to talk to Valaste about your dreams. Something wasn't adding up. Something was not normal. Something was very… **wrong**. Upon entering the city gates, you make a beeline for the Mages Guild. Opening the doors, you quickly greeted anyone that waved at you.

    “Valaste!” You called. She immediately came over to you. Concern was written on her face.

    “(Y/N)? Is everything alright?” She held your shoulders.

    “No. I've been having strange dreams. They are my memories, but this Altmer is always in them. It's like he is spectating them. He sometimes speaks to me and asks things. He seems to be able to change my memories.” Valaste bit her cheek.

    “Are you sure? How long has this been going on?”

    “I'm sure. It's been A couple days in a row now.” You hold yourself as Valaste lets go of your shoulders.

    “An agent of Vaermina then. Why would he want you though? Have you been speaking with new people recently or doing something you're not supposed to?” You shake your head.

    “No.” Valaste frowns.

    “Tell me the truth. I need to know it to help you.”

    “I swear, I haven't.” Valaste looks to you in concern.

    “Alright. I'm going to perform a spell on you. Then, you'll have to go to sleep. The spell will track the location of your dream intruder. Go on home and I'll be over there soon.” You nod.

 

    You lay in your bed as Valaste whispered words above you. Each second you get sleepier and sleepier. Valaste then looks to you.

    “Go ahead and rest. I'll sit right here.” Valaste takes a seat by your bed. You close your eyes and rest.

 

_You were not in a memory this time. You were in some strange world. One made of stormy skies, blue rocks and what looks to be the soul shriven._

_“Where am I?” You question as you look around._

_“Coldharbour.” You turn around to find the Altmer. He stood tall and held a staff. The staff looked like what was supposed to be your gift for Gregoire. This one had bandages wrapped around where the breaks would be. The skulls had these light teal eyes that glow and shadows that splayed around the mysterious glow. Instead of a black healing crystal at the top, there was a glowing light teal crystal with the shadows that circled around it._

_“It was a beautiful staff you crafted. I would hate to see it go to waste because of that filthy swine.” You bit your cheek and held yourself._

_“What do you want from me?” You question. The elf trains his eyes on you. They look different as well. The were a glowing light blue with dark blue flames within them. His pupils were nothing but slits. You study him closely._

_His yellow-white hair was now a pure white. His brows seemed to be in a permanent scowl. His gold flesh was now a sickly looking pale color. His hands now had black claws and his teeth seemed pointed. His crown was made of spikes that came from his head. It looks just like the crowns you made for the skulls on the staff. His armor was a deep black color._

_You looked to the staff once more. It was definitely the one you made, but how did he get it?_

_“I've missed you dearly and I would most adore to answer your questions, but my time is limited before I must go. Allow me to show you what I must first.” He offered you his hand, but you stayed where you were. The high elf sighs before walking towards you quickly. You back away, but he snatches your arm in a tight grip._

_“Let me go!” You yell as you try to remove his hand. He yanks you close to him and breathes in your ear._

_“Never.” He slams your staff down and you were teleported. You stood in front of a terrible creature. It looked like the pictures of Molag Bal who had dropped anchors into Tamriel. You did not fear him as there was some hero cleaning the mess up as you spoke. The beasts wrists were chained to the floor and gave him just enough room to kneel. The beasts shoulders had hooks to them, which were chained to the ceiling._

_It forced its back straight. Its head looked down at the ground until the Altmer cleared his throat. It looked up and glared at the elf. Its eyes looked like sickly yellow ones the elf once possessed._

_“Behold… Molag Bal.” Your eyes widen._

_“Wh… what did you do?” You barely whisper. The high elf laughs slightly._

_“Won, in my opinion. I drain his essence as we speak and soon I will take his place.” Molag Bal growls._

_“You could never take my place!” He growls. The elf smirks._

_“Because I have surpassed it.” The elf releases your arm and then grips your shoulder tightly. Your heart beats faster as he forces you near the Daedric Prince. The last thing you want to do is piss it off. “You have no need to fear this pathetic creature. It is unnecessary. Especially since I have this.”_

_The high elf claws under his shirt and pulls out an amulet. You can't help but remember the last time you dreamed. Your cheeks go pink and your stomach feels unsettled. You look to the ground._

_“This is the Amulet of Kings, my sweet. It has given me the power to defeat all that stands in my way. First, that blasted Vestige and the Five Companions. Next came Molag Bal. Then Vaermina. In deciding whose power to take next. Most likely Hermaeus Mora.”_

_You hold yourself tightly. The elf releases your shoulder as his hand slides down to your ass. He squeezes the flesh there and you move away. Molag Bal laughs._

_“Seems as if this one will not be swayed by power. She denies you.” The high elf says nothing and remains calm._

_“She will learn her place in time. As will you.” The elf then shoots a ball out of his staff and hits the Daedric Prince with it. Molag Bal screams as pain courses through him. The elf shoots him again. You were unable to see anything in pain, no matter how evil the thing may be. So, you grab the elf’s staff and pull it towards you._

_The high elf pulls it his way a bit, before bashing it into you. You fall before him. He stands over you with a menacing glare._

_“You know not who you tempt, my sweet.” The elf puts the Amulet back under his armor. He looks at you angrily. Then, you're awoken._

 

    Gregoire violently shakes you. You look up at him with tired eyes. Moonlight shines through your window, barely lighting your room. Sounds of fighting come from outside your Inn room. You look to Gregoire in fear.

    “Dad?” You question. He gives you a sad smile before walking you to your window. He opens it a pushes you to it.

    “Please, run far away from this place.” You climb through your window and look to him.

    “Aren't you coming?” His sad smile widens and he shakes his head.

    “I love you, (y/n).” He slams the window shut as the door to your room opens. A ball of glowing light hits Gregoire and he falls to the floor. You scream at his demise. Through your open door walks in the high elf from your dreams. His head snaps to you. He smiles as your (e/c) eyes meet his fiery blue ones.

    You turn around and run. You sprint through the city gates. Suddenly, you remember your first nightmare that you gave no mind to in favor of the tainted memory.

 

     _It was night and you were sprinting in the woods. Something was chasing you. Something_ **_evil_ ** _. It was closing in on you._

 

    Now here you were. Sprinting through the woods at night while some terrifying evil chased you. You recognized trees from the nightmare as you dodge branches and stumps.

    “Come out, come out from wherever you are!” Your eyes widen and somehow your heart beats even faster. You pick up speed in a desperate attempt to get away from **him**. You try not to scream in fear to avoid giving away your location. Suddenly, your legs feel weak and you fall into the forest floor. You breathe heavily as your head pounds and vomit rises to your throat. You roll over onto your hands and knees.

    Vomit comes forth and sprays onto the forest floor. You fall beside it and your eyes close from utter exhaustion. The last thing you see is **_his_ ** boots enter your vision.

 

    You awaken to find yourself dressed in a slim black gown on someone’s lap. They were sitting in some type of chair. Your legs hung of the arm of the chair and you were pulled into someone's chest in a tight embrace.

    “My Lord.” Someone spoke a distance away from you. “Hermaeus Mora has surrendered. We further await your orders.” The deep growling voice gave you the impression it was some kind of daedra.

    “Keep him contained. I'll deal with him shortly.” It was the Altmer that spoke. The other being walks away. Suddenly, the Altmer stands with you in his arms. He turns and gently sits you in what appears to be a throne. He stands in front of you with your staff.

    “Good morning, my sweet. You have questions to ask and choices to make. So, please, begin.” His voice is calm and even. You look at him.

    “Where am I?”

    “Inside The White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil.” _Long way from home. Then, you remember Gregoire._

    “Why did you kill Gregoire?” The elf sneers.

    “He was in the way.” You tear up a bit. _He was dead. You might not ever see him again._ Tears slide down your cheeks as the elf looks down at you. He seems unfazed.

    “Why?” Your voice cracks. The elf rolls his shoulders.

    “Why what?”

    “Why me?” The elf takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and then recalls his memory.

    “I had just defeated Vaermina and I wanted to test her powers over dreams. I didn't know you, but something pulled me to Daggerfall. I saw you one evening when you bought some Nightwood. You were telling the merchant about how you would craft the most magnificent staff from it. I watched you for awhile. Watching you carve was something to behold. The pure passion you put into it.”

    “Once you finished the base, I seemed to snap out of my trance. I entered your dream to see you running from something. I didn't care for it and changed it to a memory you had. You were acting as a pathetic child, but you said some things that… resonated… with me. I kept watching your memories and I started to need to be around you. Each night, I would see more memories that made you into the person you are.” His brows furrow and anger crosses his face.

    His eyes seem light with fire and fury and his mouth stretches into a manic grin. “Then that swine came near you. Had the nerve to say disgusting things about you. Had the fucking nerve to **touch what is mine**.” His voice was dropping octaves and sounded more demonic by the second. His teeth kept getting sharper and his claws longer.

   “ **Then, he breaks your beautiful staff**.”

    You bring your knees up with you and you shrink in the throne as energy pulses around him.

    “ **You ran out crying** . **Ran straight to me** . **I couldn't comfort you yet. Not when you would just run from me in fear. So, I ran off, but not too far. I followed you in the woods.** ”

    “ **Watching you lose your calm demeanor for once did something for me. To watch you take out all of your passion. You fell asleep and I just couldn't help myself. I wanted you awake when we first coupled, so I fucked you in your dream. I jerked myself off beside you as I watched myself fuck you in the dream. Yet, you noticed my presence and saw it through the dream. I got rid of that projection and replaced it with that swine suffering.** ”

    “ **It felt good to watch him try and beg while I took you. So good, that I wish to do it for real. Then, you awoke and ran off to the damn mage. I had to act. I had to show you my power so you would understand and listen. At the same time, I had to get you before you could hide from me. I caught you.** ”

    He sounded so giddy about that fact. He looked to you to see your scared form. He straightens and calms himself. His eyes, claws and teeth return to normal. The once pulsing energy stops. He returns to “normal”. He looks to your fear stricken form.

    “Please, my sweet, understand this. I can destroy this planet and everything on it, or, you can become **my wife** .” His voice drops again and he clears his throat. You look him in the eye to try and see the insanity that drives this man. _Marry him or let the world burn._ You tell yourself. You wouldn't let the innocent suffer for your selfishness.

    “A...alright.” He straightens his back.

    “Alright what?”

    “I'll be your wife.” He gives you a wolfish grin.

    “Perfect, my sweet.”

 

    It had a week since your marriage and you sat beside the high elf you now know as Mannimarco. Mannimarco, the very same high elf that betrayed the Five Companions, let Molag Bal enter Tamriel, killed the Vestige and the Five Companions, defeated Molag Bal and ruled over Tamriel. He sat beside you in his own throne as a daedra gave him a morning report. Right now, they were discussing politics in Cyrodiil. You ignored them and fiddled with the thin fabric of your black gown. You didn’t want to wear it, but Mannimarco insisted on the lives in Daggerfall or this gown. You did get to deny him on one thing though.

    Sex. You refused sex. He brought it up often within the last few days and when you refused him, he got upset. He would break things in the bedroom you shared before leaving. You did not know where he went, only that he brought discord where ever it was. His hand suddenly squeezes your thigh as he listens to the daedra talk of the diplomatic things within Cyrodiil. Mannimarco’s pinkie travels further up your leg as he spreads his fingers.

    Unfortunately, in the night while you slept, he would fuck you in your dreams. He often took you from behind as you were forced to face some spectator. Most of the time it was in front of the nobleman as he was torture. Once it was Molag Bal. Apparently, Mannimarco could bridge dreams. So when Molag Bal gained the need to sleep while Mannimarco lost it, he felt it necessary to show the Daedric Prince what he had lost. He showed him his power, his kingdom and any pleasure he was once able to have.

    You would avoid eye contact with Molag Bal as Mannimarco mocked him. You would lower your upper half as to hide your breasts; at least until Mannimarco took control of your dream state, forced eye contact and raised you so your breasts bounced freely. Mannimarco would often show him defeating Molag Bal in battle over and over to add salt to the wound. However, you felt embarrassed every time you were forced to make eye contact with Molag Bal. You would blush and Molag Bal, well, he got hard. However, you thought about last night’s sex dream. It started in the throne room with his hand on your thigh.

    You quickly intertwine your fingers with his hand hold the hand further away from your core. His hand squeezes yours. Mannimarco shifts in his chair to be leaning back. His free hand goes over his mouth. He does this when he is frustrated.

    “Let us continue this conversation later. I must speak with my wife.” You bite your lip. He waves the daedra off.

    “Of course, my king.” It then takes his leave through a portal before you were alone with your “husband”.

   “Do you not understand your wifely duties?” _So, it’s going to be this argument again._

    “You wanted me as your wife and I have complied.” You voice was even and calm. You were very patient and that was something he _loved_ you for. Mannimarco grinds his teeth.

    “Did we consummate though?” His tone was even, but you could hear his anger laced underneath.

    “No. That is not required for a binding of _love_.” His brows furrow and he finally looks at you. Your eyes stay locked on the floor in front of you.

    “Sex is a show of love. So, _why_ do you refuse me?”

    “Because it **is** a show of love!” Your eyes widen at your words. You spoke them in anger and it implied that you did not love him. Mannimarco’s hand slipped free from yours as he stood up. Your staff falls to the floor as he releases it from his hold. He was quick to grab your jaw and force you to look into his eyes. He is _pissed._

 **“What… did you say?”** _Shit, shit. Fix it (y/n)!_

     “I… I'm sorry. I… d-didn't think. I don't mean that.” Your hand grasps the hand holding your chin. His grip releases ever so slightly.

    “Oh, but you did. Sex is a show of love. Who better to have sex with than your **husband**? Surely not that fucking swine that took your virginity from me.” He releases your jaw before shoving his hands up the black dress he made you wear and kneeling in front of you. You gasp and begin to react violently.

    “Wait… wait! NO!” Your hands go to his and you begin to try and push them away. The thin fabric of the dress bunches around his wrists as he grabs your panties by the sides. He yanks them down your legs as you begin to kick with them. “Stop!” You kick Mannimarco in the face and he goes flying backwards with your panties.

    You get up from your throne and run to the door on the far side of the room. Mannimarco grabs your ankle from his spot on the floor and you fall forward. Mannimarco drags your body towards him as you claw at the floor. You are slid under his body and his knees are placed between your legs. Both of his hands are on your wrists by your head. They are kept firmly in place. He breathes into your ear.

    “Striking me with your foot? Surely that is not love, my sweet.” You begin sobbing as he pins both wrists with one of his hands. “Give in to me!” With his free hand, his middle finger pushes into your walls. Your lips spread readily for him as he pumps his long slender digit. “ **Or did you forget what the other option is?** ”

    As his digit pumps, he puts a projection in front of you. It is Tamriel, broken and dead. Nothing moves and nothing grows. A second finger enters you and pumps it with the first. Mannimarco’s claws seemingly gone as he shoves his finger into your g-spot. Your body rocks with his fingers. “ **Make your choice!** ”

    A tear slips from your eye as you give your answer.

    “I-I’ll give in! Please don't destroy Tamriel!” You scream out. Mannimarco blows air into your ear.

    “That's it my sweet.” He groans as your walls get slick from stimulation. He removes his finger slowly, teasingly slow. He gently rolls you over onto your back and pulls himself between your spread legs. He kisses you passionately, before shoving his tongue in your mouth. His hands grab your breasts and play with them. His hands drift to the middle of the dress and he grabs the fabric there as well as the bra underneath.

    He then pulls it open to reveal your breasts as you groan from the pain of straining fabric rubbing across your back. However, the sheer primal action sends pleasure to your core. He removes his lips from yours and shifts downward to your breast. He takes a nipple in his mouth as he shoves the skirt of the dress up your legs. More tears fall from your eyes as you realize this is really happening. Disgust follows as you feel your slick run down your pussy lips. You were excited.

    Eager, even, to have his cock being brutally pushed inside you and forced to take it at whatever pace he wanted. _Gods, am I sick?_

     _“No.”_ You watch as Mannimarco sits on his knees and undoes the belt and codpiece to his armor. A long and fat cock comes standing fully erect as he does so. Mannimarco grabs it and begins to stroke himself.

    “After this, you will be carrying **my** child.” Your pussy quakes at his words. You always wanted children and at the promise of them, your body reacts readily to receive him. _Gods, what is wrong with me?_

 _“Nothing.”_ You realize then, Mannimarco was responding to your thoughts. Mannimarco runs the head up and down your pussy. “Nothing is wrong with you for wanting your **husband** to fuck you.” You look at Mannimarco’s eyes. They looked to be on fire once more. His cock nudges your hole, before pressing into you.

    “I love you.” He groans as you tight walls choke his cock. “Oh, yes.” You bite your lip as he stretches your walls. It has been so long since you were filled by a cock. You gasp as the head hits the back of your cunt. Mannimarco stills for a moment and looks into your eyes as he lowers his arms to relax on his elbows.

    His face was closer now. He rests his forehead against yours. His fiery blue eyes forever carved into your memory. He begins to give slow thrusts to spread your slick all over his dick.

    “You feel so good. So much better than my hand.” He comments and gets a bit faster. You bite your lip and try to keep your moans down. You don't want to accept the fact that he’s making you feel so good. Better than the dream sex. _Then again, how did I feel anything during that?_ “I wasn’t honest.”

    “What do you mean?” You try to say evenly as he thrusts into your cunt faster. You gasp at a particularly hard thrust.

    “I couldn’t stop myself.” Your eyes widen at the implication. “You were so inviting the first time. Alone and vulnerable in those woods. I told myself I’ll just get you off then I’ll masturbate. Once I started, though, I couldn't stop.” You couldn't believe it.

    “Hush your mind. Give into the pleasure.” He commands and pushes harder inside you. He thrusts into your g-spot. He groans as your walls clench around him. “It's so much better when you're awake. You're so much more… active.”

    He growls into your ear as his hands slide down your body and pick up your hips. He slams them against his cock.

    “That's it!” He growls. His claws begin to grow and poke at your soft flesh. His teeth grow sharp as he clenches his jaw. “You're gonna take this seed and you're gonna let it grow inside of you!” His hips seem to snap into you impossibly fast. “ **Say my name!** ”

    His voice drops a few octaves and you can't help but moan at the intense pleasure. You lose yourself in it.

    “Mannimarco!” You say breathlessly from the assault on your body. The intensity was building a coil inside of you.

    “ **Again!** ” He yells. He takes his hand and forces your eyes to stay on his.

    “MANNIMARCO!” You scream as you cum around his cock. Mannimarco keeps up his brutal pace as you cum. He fucks you through your orgasm before spilling inside you. Hot cum splashes against your walls.

    “ **That’s right. Take it all.** ” He growls as he gives shallow thrusts. His eyes stay on yours as you breathe heavily. You don't move as he presses his lips to yours. “Say it. Say what you promised me.”

    “I love you.” He kisses you once more.

    “I love you too.”

 

_And so is the story of Queen (y/n). Who gave up all so that we may be free._


	3. I Need You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within this content there are themes of unplanned pregnancy, kidnapping, manipulation, murder, murder of innocent lives and stalking. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> A one night stand turns into something more when the woman Kandomere slept with gets pregnant.
> 
> Can you tell I got a thing for elves? Also, I know damn well Kandomere is OOC (out of character). Good guys don't do this sinister shit. Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 5,626

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I’m an Asshole that's really into yanderes. So, I'm writing every yandere story I've thought about here.
> 
> I own nothing except the story. It’s characters and likeness to any game is strictly owned by their respective companies.
> 
> I do not support rape/non-con at all. It is not meant to trigger or harm anyone at all. If you are triggered by this, please do not read at all. Any rape/non-con scenes within this story are very graphic.

    You being chubby was never an issue. You were fine with the way you looked and you thought you actually looked sexy. It was other people that were the problem. Not just everyday people on the street, but the people you dated. Out of the five boyfriends you had, only  **one** was nice. Though you two didn't really connect, the breakup was mutual and didn't have a bitter end. The others though… they had a fucking issue.

    They all ended the relationship so they could be with some other woman. Two of the four left for their cheating ex-girlfriend, one left you for your ex-best friend and one cheated on you during the relationship before leaving to be with the person they cheated on you with! They all said the same thing during the breakup too.

    “She is  _ way _ more beautiful than you. Good luck getting a guy as attractive as me again.” You always held back a laugh after that line. The men you dated were… well, definitely not attractive by society’s standards. It's not that you cared about looks, obviously by looking at your track record, it was just hurtful for them to say they were above you. You were sure that you were  _ way _ more attractive than them, but they left you for really beautiful girls. It wore on you.

    You started to think they were right. You tried not to think that way, but when you were sitting in a bar where you had a scheduled date who was an hour late, it always came to the forefront of your thoughts. Your arms cross over your stomach to try and hide it. This was the fourth date you had set up this month and the fourth one where your date didn't show up. Of course, being nervous for this date, you ordered a glass of Rum Chata to loosen up(Rum Chata tastes like cinnamon toast crunch. Can't have alcohol, horchata is the same thing without the rum.). That was an hour ago and you didn't slow up on your drinks. You were now almost completely drunk.

    The orc bartender came around to you once more when you finished your glass. You pull out some money and pay him for your last hour of drinks.

    “Thank you, Ma’am.” He says as he collects the money and heads to the cash register. You look down at yourself. You were wearing a black tank top, jean booty shorts, black converse and had your black leather coat laying across your lap.  _ Do they skip because I don't bother getting all dressed up for them? _ Feeling down on yourself, you look around the bar. No one except you, the bartender and two old men in a corner booth were present.

    You bite your cheek upset with your findings. You were hoping to get at least a one night stand to make something in this night worth it, but it didn't seem to be going your way. You sigh as the orc hands you your change.

    “Thank you, Sir.” You say as you pull out your wallet.

    “You're welcome Ma’am.” You unfold your wallet and place the bills back in it when the shop’s bell rings signaling a new customer. “Welcome Sir. How are you doing?”

    “Not well Magnus. I've had much better days.” A man takes a seat beside you, but you ignore him as you refold your wallet and put it away.

    “Haven't we all. Did you see the game last night?” The bartender responds and stands in front of the man. “Oh, and what will you have?”

    “Just grab me a beer and whatever the lady here wishes.” You put on your coat before looking at the man… or, actually, elf. He was incredibly… way the fuck out of your league. He had a wide jaw, intense blue silver eyes, plump lips and pointed ears. His hair looked like teal-ish blue silk and he wore clothes that looked regal and almost fit for a king.  _ Yeah, he could have any damn thing he wanted. _

    “Sorry, but if you're looking for a *hiccup* friend or some quick sex, you could get someone  _ muuuuuch  _ better.” You smile and nod to him as you make a quick exit out of the bar. As you leave the male bites his lip.

 

_ Why is the night so fucking cold? _ You shiver as you put a hand on the brick building. The world seemed to be spinning.

    “Fuck me dead. Why did I have to drink so mu*hiccup*ch?” You question yourself as you put a chilled hand to your forehead. A Mercedes Coupe then pulls up next to you on the street. It’s black paint shined in the moonlight. From what you could tell, it was brand new. The tinted window rolls down to reveal the elf from the bar.

    “Would you like a ride home?” You look down the road.  _ Yeah, you're not walking home. That's for fucking sure. _

    “If you wooo*hiccup*uldn't mind.” He waves for you to get in and you do. You walk around the car and sit by him in the passenger seat. You tell him your address, put on your seatbelt and he begins driving. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” You look to him as he keeps his eyes on the road.

    “You're welcome. Why did you try to walk home intoxicated?” He eyes would shift to look at you every so often.

    “Well, I couldn't d-drive home. I'd probably get a huge ticket that *hiccup* I can’t afford right now. Take a right at the next light.” The male nods.

    “A vulnerable woman walking home in the dead of night all alone isn't much better.” You look down into your lap.

    “No. I suppose not.” You hug yourself.

    “Why did you get intoxicated in the first place?” Your hug tightens.

    “I…uh, I was upset.” The male side glances you again.

    “About what?” You take a deep breath.

    “I *hiccup* don't want to talk about it.” 

    “Someone stand you up?” Your gut wrenches.  _ Right on the fucking dot. He was probably thinking “that's what I’d do.”  _

    “Um… yeah.” The male hums.  _ Yeah. That's exactly what he was thinking. _

    “Do you feel better about it now?” You furrow your brows. You weren't expecting that question.

    “No. I feeee*hiccup*lll worse.” Your once cold hand grabs your forehead. “Take a left and *hiccup* go straight. My apartment complex will be the third building on the left.” Your eyes go to the road to watch for your home. He does as instructed and pulls to the side of the road in front of your apartment complex.

    You unbuckle your seatbelt when his hand grabs your thigh and gives it a good squeeze. You look to him to find his eyes on you.

    “Do you want to feel better?” You bite your bottom lip as he licks his own. _Well… did want that one night stand right?_ _Fuck it._

    “Yeah. I do.... You wanna come in?” The male nods. “Then, follow me.” He turns off his car as you get out. You walk to your complex and unlock the door leading inside. The elf stands right behind you as you fumble with your keys.

    You lead him up the stairs and to your apartment door. You grip your apartment key and unlock the door. You step inside letting him in and he gracefully stands in the middle of your living room as you flick on the lightswitch. He looks around before looking to you. You close your apartment door and lock it. Then, you were forcibly turned around to stare into the elf’s eyes. He forces you back into the wall.

    His mouth goes to yours immediately. Your lips move with his as he kisses you. Your arms wrap around his neck. His hands go under your tank top and slide up your curves.  _ Ah, fuck. I'm sure he's gonna get disgusted and tell me to keep my shirt on and… _ Your thoughts stop as he yanks your tank top up and over your head.

    He moves his kisses to your jaw and slowly slides to your neck. Upon reaching your neck, he picks a spot and begins sucking. While doing so, his hands go behind you to undo your bra. Upon the clasp being undone, he slides the bra down your arms. He stares at your naked upper body.  _ I know, I know. Not as attractive as what I'm sure you're used to. _

    You slide down to your knees and begin unbuckling his belt. As the buckle loosens you look up at the elf. He had taken off his suit jacket and was undoing his vest. His eyes weren't on the buttons however. They were on you.

    “What's your name?” You ask as you undo his suit pants’ zipper and button.

    “Kandomere… what is yours?” He finishes unbuttoning his vest and works on his deep red tie.

    “(Y/N).” He hums in acknowledgement.  _ Must not be as pretty as other elf names. God, me. Every time we get drunk our self esteem just fucking crumbles doesn't it?  _ **_Yes, me. It really fucking does._ **

    You stick your fingers behind his pants lining and his boxers, before pulling both articles of clothing down. You stop moving them once his cock pops out. It was a thick, average sized thing. It was going to give you a nice and welcomed stretch though. You lick the tip to the shaft.

    “Oh!” The male groans above you. He doesn't move away so you continue and look up at him. You lift one of your legs behind you and stretch the matching arm to untie your shoe laces. You do the same to the opposite foot before kicking your shoes off as well as your socks. Kandomere’s blue silver eyes watch as your tongue makes the same trip from tip to base. His fingers work on the buttons of his white shirt.

_ Awful lot of buttons. Must be someone important to be dressed up this nice. _ You almost snort as you grab the base of his cock with your dominant hand. You hold his cock and suckle on the head before taking some more in your mouth. Your hand strokes in time with your mouth. You feel your juices begin to drip from your pussy. With your free hand, you unbutton and unzip your shorts.

    You shove your hand in your panties and begin to work your clitoris. You moan around Kandomere’s dick and he groans. You see his nostrils flare and his eyes light up a bit.  _ Oh yeah. Elves can smell and hear things better than humans. Can… can he smell me? _ Kandomere’s left hand goes to the wall, while his right weaves its fingers through your hair.

    He gently rocks into you. His blue silver eyes continue staring in yours. You watch his mouth part as he takes in deep breaths. Suddenly, he pulls out of your mouth.

    “Take off the rest of your clothes and stand for me.” His voice is so calm and you follow his instructions. You stand and pull your shorts and panties down before kicking them off. You look at the elf and take him in. His dark blue vest with gold swirls, white button up shirt and deep red silk tie were all undone and hung loosely on his body. His silver neckpiece hung around his neck and touched the bare skin under the white shirt. His slightly tanned skin was toned and showed the outlines of finely built muscle.

    His suit pants hung loosely around his hips and his boxers clung to his thighs just below his balls. His cock stood fully erect. It was a good six inches at least and god, was it thick. A good stretch for you indeed. What was most notable was his face. His pointed ears shown behind blue sideburns. His blue hair was slicked back for the most part, but strands were in his face here and there.

    His lips were parted, exhaling air he took in. His nostrils flare and take in every scent he breathed in. Then, there are his eyes. The blue silver seemed to glow and shine in your dimly lit apartment. They were probably the most pretty things you had ever seen. He stared at your body. His eyes trailing down before flicking up.

    You look to his cock, expecting it to go flaccid. Yet, it stayed fully erect when he grabs your ass and lifts you in the air. You yelp at the sudden movement and wrap your legs around his waist as he presses you into the wall. You're hands clench around his shoulders. He smiles at your wide eyes.

    “Have you ever taken an elf cock before, human?” You look took him and shake your head. His smiles widens.

    “I'll be sure to leave a good first impression… if you are willing, that is.” You nod your head.

    “Please do.” He releases one of your legs to grab his cock and line it with your hole. He presses in as his hand returns to its original position. He squeezes your ass and pushes your hips to meet his. He groans as he fills your hole all the way to the very back of it. You gasp as the head kisses your g-spot along the way in.  _ This is probably going to be the best sex of your life. _

_Hot guy, whose an elf, that found your g-spot just thrusting in?_ _What a fucking godsend._ He gently pulls out, until his head catches on the opening of your cunt, and he pushes back in. You moan at the stretch he gives you. _This man is just too many good things in one._ _Attractive, kind,_ ** _strong._** _He picked you up off the damn ground like you were nothing._

__ Kandomere picked up his thrusts and began sucking on your neck again. You moan with each new thrust. Not a single one of your exes did that for you. ‘ _ Oh you're too big!’ Yeah, well, this elf can do it with fucking ease. _

    “Ah, Kandomere!” You moan out as he picks up a more brutal pace. He sucks on your neck harder. With the new pace set, you hear his neck piece jingle along with every slap of skin. With your proximity to one another, you would sometimes feel the cool metal hit against your chest. With every thrust Kandomere makes, you feel his cock smash into your g-spot. You wrap your arms around the elf and claw at his clothed back.

_ Oh shit! I might be tearing the suit! I can't afford to fix that! _ You stop clawing and grip his shoulders again. The elf growls around your throat and you freeze up. His thrusts slow down their brutal rampage, but they keep moving in and out. Kandomere’s lips release your neck.

    “Why did you stop?” He asks.

    “I don't wanna ruin your suit.” He huffs.

    “Its fine. I don't care about it that much.” You bite your lip.

    “Words wouldn't hold up in a court of law.” He chuckles breathily before ramming his cock in you and pinning you to the wall with it. You gasp as he removes his hands from your ass and takes off his vest, shirt and tie. He lets them fall to the floor before grabbing your ass once more and slowly dragging his cock out of you until the head is left in. He pushes his forehead against your and looks you in the eyes.

    “I want to feel your nails in my skin. Understand?” You nod gently. He smiles. “Good.” His lips press against yours before his tongue wiggles its way into your mouth. His brutal pace continues.

    He removes himself from your lips and returns to sucking on your neck in the same spot.

    “Ah!” You moan as a particularly hard thrust slides against your g-spot especially hard.  _ God, walking is not going to happen tomorrow. _ You dig your nails in Kandomere’s back and he groans. You feel a coil within you tightening. You were going to cum soon. 

    “I’m gonna cum!” You call out as the male’s thrusts stutter. His pace somehow picks up more speed and he slams his cock into your cunt.

    “Cum on me! Cum on this elf cock, human!” 

    “Kandomere!” You call as your walls clasp around him and squeeze his cock for all that it is worth. Your head falls back as your vision blurs. Your walls let loose before squeezing and letting go again in a seemingly endless spasm.

    “(Y/N).” He groans out as his teeth sink into the space between your neck and collarbone. His hot cum splashes into your walls and pulls in your womb. You moan out at the feel of cum inside you. It feels so  _ good _ . So  _ right _ . You almost cum a second time just from the feel of it.

    This was actually a first for you as none of your other boyfriends did it.  _ Yeah. They could never amount to this elf. Couldn't even cum inside me with those con...doms.  _ You heart stops and your eyes go wide.  _ He isn't wearing a fucking condom. God damnit (y/n)! _

_     He could have diseases! You could get pregnant! It's not even like you take birth control. You can't afford that shit! Not when you live alone and have to pay for every little fucking thing! You could barely afford to take care of yourself! How the fuck would you take care of a kid! _

__ Kandomere’s phone suddenly goes off and he pulls his teeth from your skin before setting you down on your feet. He waits for you to regain balance before answering his phone. His eyes watch his cum leak from your pussy. His eyes seem to light up again.

    “This is Kandomere. Agent of the Department of Homeland Security: Magic Task Force.” He talks to someone while you make a beeline for the bathroom.

    “Fuck fuck fuck!” You whisper as you soak a washcloth with warm water. You sit on your toilet and wash his cum out of you and off of you. Once you think you have all of it gone, you grab a black bathrobe that hung behind your bathroom door. You wrap yourself in the warm fluffy robe and try to comfort yourself. You walk back in your living room to find Kandomere with most of his clothes back on. His suit jacket was folded over an arm with his hands worked on buttoning his vest.

    He looks over to you before smiling.

    “I have to leave. That was my work and they need me immediately.” You nod your head.

    “Oh, no. I understand. Go ahead.” You walk him to the door. “The front door out in the foyer is unlocked on the inside, but it is locked on the outside. So, got everything?”

    “Almost.” He kisses you again before sliding some kind of business card in your hand. “Call me.” He walks out the door and down the stairs. You bite your lip. An orc comes up the stairs looking at Kandomere before snapping his head to look at you.  _ Orcs can smell better than elves. _

    You give an impish smile and wave before closing the door and locking it. You begin thinking of what to do.  _ Okay (y/n). Just calm down. Just get the night after pill. It'll all be okay. You put a hand to your heart as it steadies its beat. _

 

_     It'll all be okay… _

  
  


_     Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!  _ You yell internally. You went to the doctor today due to having missed your period for the last four months. Now, you had an unusual period cycle. You commonly missed three periods before getting it again. However, four months? That was a first.

    So, you went to the doctor and they tested you for pregnancy. The morning after pill failed. You were pregnant. You stop pacing in your living room before sitting on the couch and crying into your hands.  _ What am I going to do? _ You sob as you try to make a plan. You were going to have to pick up an extra job, find a babysitter or daycare, tell the father.

_ Shit.  _ You threw away the card he gave you after taking the pill.  _ ‘He probably has some beautiful elf hoping on his dick now. Don't need him to let me down after giving my the best sex of my life and a pregnancy scare.’ Yeah, well look at you now. Pregnant and with  _ **_his_ ** _ kid. Fuck, what was his name again? _

__ You wipe your tears and grab a tissue from your coffee table. You blow your nose.  _ God, what am I going to do? _

  
  
  


**_Four months later…_ **

 

    Everything had found its place somehow. An orc named Tulgan moved in and started paying a majority of your bills. When you asked Tulgan why he took a majority of the bills, he said he felt as if it was his duty to provide for a mother. Something about his orcish ways. Hell, you didn't complain. Couldn't actually. 

    He would pay his side of the bills before you could even see the price. So, with your newfound spare money, you got a crib, diapers, clothes and everything else that was needed for a soon to come baby. Unfortunately though, you still had to pick up a part time job to pay for daycare. You worked at night as a waitress for a restaurant. Which is where you now were. You were taking orders when you came across a single orc by the bar.

    “What can I get you Sir?” The orc looks up from his phone to you. You smile at him.

    “Oh, uh, can I get a beer?” You nod.

    “Sure thing. ID please.” He takes out his ID from his wallet. You look at it before nodding again. “Thank you.” He puts the card up. You grab him a beer and place it in front of him.

    The orc smells the air as your hand sets his beer in front of him.

    “You’re pregnant…” You blush at the sudden accusation.  _ Does the protruding stomach not scream that? Am I so fat he couldn't tell? Well, hello again embarrassment. How are you today? _

    “Uh, yeah.” The orc nods. He begins texting on his phone.

    “It smells like an elf.” You nod your head in amazement.  _ Damn. I knew the had great sense of smell, but… damn. _

    “Wow. You're right. That's amazing.” The orc smiles in pride while you look at him in wonder. “Well, um, can I get you something to eat?” The orc nods.

 

    The night continues on and the orc stays to chat with you. He was nice conversation, even though he was texting someone throughout the whole ordeal. You say bye to him as you leave the restaurant and walk into the night. The bitter night chill stings your plush flesh. Suddenly, a truck pulls up next to you. It was black and had rust spots around the back wheels. The window rolls down to reveal the orc from earlier.

    “Need a ride?” You smile at the orc.

    “If you wouldn't mind.” The orc smiles back at you.

    “Not at all. Get in.” You get in the passenger seat next to him. You tell him your address while you buckle your seatbelt. He begins driving.

    “Thank you for this. I appreciate it.” The orc nods.

    “No problem.” The ride is a comfortable silence. That is until you hear the doors lock and watch as the orc drives past your turn.

    “Um, excuse me, you missed my turn.” The orc nods.

    “I know.” You frown as your heartbeat increases.

    “What do you mean?” The orc looks at you for a moment before his eyes shift to the road. He turns into Elftown.

    “I get paid five hundred thousand dollars to bring you to him. He doubled it when he found out you were pregnant. He says he’ll double the total if you come in unharmed. That's two million dollars just to bring you to him.” Tears begin to leak from your eyes.

    “Who wants me? What do they want with me?” The orc shrugs.

    “Don't know. Don't care. Just know I need the money for my brother Tulgan. He's in debt to the wrong people. This money will help him.” You look at the orc critically when you recognize him. He was the orc that came up the stairs when you let Kandomere out that fateful night.

_ So, this is Tulgan’s brother. _ You remember Tulgan mentioning him once or twice. Your tears fall a bit faster and you sniffle.

    “A woman got him into debt. This broad was having a kid and he felt responsible to provide. It's orcish tradition that the man works and provides while the wife takes care of the children. He didn't have enough money to cover his side of the bills and he took money from the wrong kind of people. The broad is you and you are going to fix this.”

    “Please, I didn't ask him…” The orc hushes you as he puts a hand on your baby bump.

    “Now, now. Let's not get worked up.” Your heart beats very fast as his hand relaxes on the bump. The baby kicks his hand and the orc smiles. “Good, it's alive. He'll be happy.”

    “Don't do this.” You plead as he pulls in front of a grand house. He pulls into its driveway and parks.

    “Don't want the baby to be hurt now do we?” Your eyes widen and your breath catches in your throat. He turns off the truck.

    “N-no.” The orc nods.

    “Then comply. Get out.” He unlocks the door and you get out. “Keep your mouth shut.” He commands as he grabs your wrist and leads you up to the house. You follow behind him in silence. He leads you to the house’s front door.

    The orc pushes the doorbell and waits for the occupant of the home to open the door. You look at your baby bump and wrap your arms around it in a protective embrace.  _ God, protect me and my baby. Don't let our lives end here tonight. _ You begin to sob once more as you hear the door unlocking. Your heart beats fast and ‘fight or flight instincts’ kick in. Your breathing gets heavier as you get tunnel vision.

_ Don't let us die tonight. Don't let us die tonight. Don't let us die tonight. _ The door opens and your mind goes blank. Everything is quiet and your ears ring. You hear a briefcase open, papers moving, then the case closing before someone walks away. You hear the truck door open, then close.

    The truck starts… and then it's gone. You swallow and try to calm your shaking body.  _ Don't let us die tonight. _

    “I give you my number, you don't call it. I get you pregnant, you don't tell me. I bring you in front of me, you cry and shake in fear. Am I to be some sort of evil in your life? Is that why you torment me so?” It was the father of your child that spoke. He grabs a lock of your hair and you flinch.

    He sighs and drops his hand only to cross his arms. You stay silent.

    “ANSWER ME!” He yells. You flinch and take a step backwards. He grabs your shoulders and makes you stand still. “Why is it you torment me?”

    “I… don't mean to.” You whisper as your voice cracks. You could feel his burning gaze on you.

    “What did you mean to do?” You take a deep breath and try to steady your quivering voice.

    “I-I-I… meant to take the morning after pill. I did, but… i-it didn't work. I… threw away your card after I took it. I… I th-thought that you would… find someone more suitable to your status. So-so, when I learned I was pregnant… I didn't have your number.” His hands start stroking up and down your upper arms.

    “Why didn't you look for me?” His voice was calmer.

    “I-I thought y-you would… get rid of it. You had a high status, especially as an elf! If someone were to find you had an illegitimate child with some fat low-class human, it-it could ruin you. So, I kept it to myself. I… I can raise it alone. I don't need money.” You raise your hands ready for defense.

    “I-I won't tell anyone! You-you can keep your life and I'll leave! I don't need child support or anything! You'll never hear from me again!” You begin panicking again as you look up to see him shaking his head. Your sobbing starts back up and he squeezes your shoulders.

    “My solution is simpler and easier.” His hands touch your baby bump and you back away from him.

    “Please don't hurt us.” His blue silver eyes look into you (e/c) ones.

    “I won't. Come here.” His voice is gentle as he approaches you. His hands reach out to you, but you back away. He looks upset.

    “Why did you pay for someone to kidnap me?” His brows furrow.

    “You would’ve went home tonight otherwise. I couldn't have that. Not when everything is so perfectly put together.” You back away more.

    “What do you…” You're interrupted with an explosion far away. You look to it to find a fiery blaze erupt in the sky.

    “Orcs celebrate with alcohol. It's also their favorite drink and, therefore, would have been consumed. If the explosion didn't kill them, they're dehydrated drunk bodies won't allow an easy escape. They are also highly flammable.” You breathing picks up as you look back to this man. He looked at the explosion with pure glee before looking back to your scared form. He frowns at your extended distance. “Get inside.”

    Fearing for your life and the baby’s, you back away.

    “Please. I won't tell anyone. Don't kill us.” The male furrows his brows.

    “I won't. Now, come on before I decide to do something well both regret.” He extends his hand to you and you take it.  _ Don't let us die tonight. Don't let us die tonight.  _ His hand grips yours in a tight squeeze before he leads you inside. You shake as he closes the door behind you and locks it.

    The hallway you step into is clean and looks very expensive. You turn and look at him. He wore the same outfit he met you in. Only, his suit jacket was gone. He stared at you and you look down. You fiddle with your fingers.

    “What… what do you want from me?” He stands straight and crosses his arms. His face is straight as he looks to you.

    “Many things.” His simple answer scares you and you feel your heart racing again. “Why do you fear me?”

    “You… you kidnapped me. You killed two men and probably more with an explosion!” The elf leans against the door. The elf nods and looks down for a minute before looking back at you.

    “Does that not flatter you?” You look at him with a bewildered expression.

    “What!”

    “I saw you two months back. Your stomach was rounded and I remembered leaving my seed in you. I grew curious and I spent my time and resources studying you. You were cheated on and left for what society deemed as “beautiful”. You moved far away from your hometown, where most of your family resides, to start fresh. You set up dates, but they always fell through. With no family, friends or someone to love, you must if felt incredibly alone.”

    “I feel alone too.” He gets off the door and approaches you. You back away. “You have to be flattered. An elf, who you deem incredibly attractive as to say I could pass you up with no problem, spends two million just to have you brought to his home. He killed two orcs who betrayed you for money and killed your ex boyfriends who hurt you. Then, the night the elf finds out you truly do carry his child, and he wants to offer you everything he has.”

    “Money and more.” He spreads his arms out. “Am I not what you  **need** ? Because, certainly, you are what I  **need** . A woman who is faithful, attractive, loving and caring.” He backs you into a corner and he continues approaching. “I'll take care of you and the baby. All you have to do is be mine.”

    Tears filled your eyes as his hands press against the wall beside your head. His nose brushes against yours.

    “Doesn't that sound nice to you? A  **faithful** husband who wants no one  **but you** .” You nod your head. “See. I can make you happy. I can make you feel special again. I can give you all this and more. I love you.”

    He kisses you on your mouth before moving and sinking his teeth in the same spot he did the last time you encountered him. You cringe at the pain.

    “Say my name.” 

    “I-I don't remember it.” He pets you.

    “Kandomere.” You gulp.

    “Kandomere.” He groans. He presses his forehead to yours and forces eye contact with you.

    “(Y/N). Say ‘my husband Kandomere’.” 

    “My husband, Kandomere.”  _ Why does it feel so right to say that. _

    “My wife, (y/n). Say ‘my faithful husband Kandomere’.”

    “My faithful husband Kandomere.” The elf’s hands grab your ass.

    “My faithful wife (y/n). Say ‘I love you’.”

    “I love you.”

    “I love you too.” You feel tears drip from your eyes again.  _ Why is this everything I've ever wanted to hear? _

    “Say ‘I need you’.”

    “I need you.”  _ I really do. _

 

_ “I need you too.” _


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within this content there are themes of consensual somnophilia, impregnation, breeding kink, kidnapping, mutations and trading sex for information. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> You are working on Uroboros. A supposed cure-all for diseases. Yet, with each passing day, it seems more deadly than the last. Within your hunt for information, Wesker is able to put his plan into action.
> 
> So, this was a request made March 26 and it is now April 9. I'm sorry, but I take a long time to do requests. Please forgive me. Hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Word Count: 3,203

    You sit on a chair as you strain your eyes to look at the files you were emailed. Uroboros seemed to be developing well and was becoming more powerful. You bite the inside of your cheek as you turned off the computer screen. You have been having doubts lately. Uroboros seemed to be becoming more and more… _deadly_. It didn't seem like the friendly, cure-all like it did on the paper files you were forced to sign a few months back. You were becoming increasingly worried that you are in danger and you're working for psychopaths.

    You turn your computer monitor off and lean back in your chair. Your thoughts run rapid in your mind.

     _What if I'm_ **_not_ ** _working on a cure-all? What if this supposed virus doesn't stay inside people to help mutate genes to become stronger against disease? What if…_

    You sigh and rub your hands over your face. Eventually, you decide you have enough stress. To help yourself relax, you decide to treat yourself with something you hardly allow yourself anymore. Ice cream. You smile as you already begin to salivate at the mere thought of the cold, sugary treat caressing your tongue. However, with the mere idea of the delicious treat, memories pop up.

 

     _You were chubby in high school. You were picked on everyday, all day. Harsh words tore into you and pushes and kicks and…_

 

    You look down to the white tank top you wore and your eyes trailed to your stomach. You pull the shirt up and look at the (s/c) flesh. Stretch marks adorned the soft flesh that once was bigger. You shove the shirt back down in disgust. You hate those memories. You hate your body, really. You _really_ hate it ever since, well, you were mutated.

    You tested Uroboros in its early stages to see where the project stood as a cure-all. That was a fucking awful idea. Yet, no one stopped you. You sent a request in to your boss, something Wesker, and he cleared it. You thought it would be fine…

    “Pfft… ended up dying the next day at my desk and resurrecting in the fucking morgue.” You mutated in the time you died and in the time you reawoke. You gained a disgusting tail. It was thin and black and, when you whipped it hard enough, you could slash someone’s flesh. Only reason you knew that was because you whipped it at yourself when you woke in surprise to it’s sudden appearance. The laceration stung like a bitch. However, that wasn't the only thing that changed.

    Your once (e/c) eyes changed into two different colors. One eye was an eerie bright blue that seemed to know every sin you have ever committed. The other was a monstrous deep brown, it looked black, and seemed to urge you to sin greatly. Your once (h/c) hair was now a sickly brown color. You hated what had happened and you blame yourself for it. It was you who injected the Uroboros sample strand into your bloodstream. You never really got over it.

    Now, here you sit with knowledge of how to make ice cream, the ingredients necessary needed to make it placed in a cabinet you kept to the side of your small office and a computer that could send the request of a sample for liquid nitrogen. With horrid thoughts running rapid in the forefront of your mind, you send an email to the lab to send some up. You begin your work.

  


    As you mix the ice cream so it isn't as frozen as it once was, someone enters your office.

    “What do you believe yourself to be doing?” The voice was unfamiliar to you. You turn and look to see a tall man. A _really_ tall man. Your eyes widen at the seven and a half foot tall male. His short blonde hair was slicked back and he had hard facial features. His eyes were covered with black sunglasses.

    He wore black clothes with a leather trench coat and, from what you could tell, he was extremely built. Handsome, but an unknown threat.

    “Science.” You respond and continue mixing the substance. The man approaches you and stands next to your coffee table as you work.

    “Do not test me, subordinate.” You roll your eyes as you bring the spoon to your lips and eat the ice cream. It’s creamy texture slides down your throat and you feel absolute bliss.

    “Or what? You'll kill me?” You let out a dry laugh. “Uroboros tried already.” The male hums.

    “I do not believe your tongue to be proper when addressing a superior.” You look at the man critically.

    “Are you Mr. Wesker?” You ask with a raised brow. _There is no way this douchebag is…_

    “I am.” You frown and stand at attention.

    “My apologies, Sir. I was unaware.” You clasp your hands together before looking back at your dessert. “I was just making ice cream, Sir. Please, have some if you wish… Sir.” You quickly try to recover in front of the man who writes your checks. Said man takes a spoonful of the delicious substance and brings it to his lips.

    Wesker hums. He licks his lips before taking another bite. You simply stand as the man eats your hard work. Your frown deepens as he walks out of your office with the bowl and spoon.

    “Asshole.” You mutter as you return to your desk.

  


    It was late at night as you looked at the Uroboros project more thoroughly. Something was wrong here. _Very_ wrong. Searching through the files proves it to you. Especially the window that opened when you searched into the original test files and purpose of Uroboros.

 

System, 8:45 P.M. March 03, 2006

_Albert Wesker permission requested. Please input password._

 

    “What are you hiding?” You whisper. Your door suddenly opens to reveal Mr. Wesker. “Oh, uh…” you close out of the windows you were on, “... Hello. How can I help you, Sir?” Mr. Wesker sat in front of your desk.

    “I do recall a memory of leaving your office and the word _asshole_ being called after me.” Your eyes widen. You try to go an innocent path considering you may be dealing with a complete psychopath. You feign surprise.

    “Oh, I do apologize for my mouth, Sir. I stubbed my toe as you left and I yelled. Please, do excuse me.” You swallow as the man seems unfazed.

    “I see. However, coincidence or not, it did get me thinking. I owe you something for that delicious treat you allowed me. I would like to offer you some home cooked dinner tomorrow night.” You mind returns to the window you were just on. _If I'm lucky, I can access his files and send copies to me. No way should I raise suspicion at this time and with these people by asking about it._

    “I would love to, Sir.” You swallow at Mr. Wesker’s wolfish grin.

    “Excellent. I will be coming by your office tomorrow and I will escort you to my home.” You nod.

    “Yes, Sir.”

    “Albert.” You cock a brow.

    “I'm sorry?”

    “Call me Albert.” You nod.

    “Yes, Sir.” He scoffs as he rises from the chair. He makes a swift exit and you are left in the dimly lit room and the blaring screen of your monitor. You put your head in your hands.

    “What the hell am I doing?” You question yourself. In all honesty, you weren't sure. You just had a feeling and all evidence provided so far pointed to it being true. Uroboros is not what you think it is. And tomorrow, you'll find out everything.

  


     _You_ could never understand the mind of a God. It was understandable. You were only mortal and even with your superior skills in virology and microbiology, Wesker highly doubted you understood even the littlest bit of what Uroboros was. Yet, he found your lack of knowledge endearing. Especially when you typed away at his keyboard trying to get into his computer to find out what Uroboros was for. It was very… _charming_ in a sense. Something to be desired in a mate.

    You had yet to see that file. The one dedicated to you entirely. History of being a child genius for the field of biology, hatred of your body, Uroboros’ effects on you… everything. Information that surrounded you and led him to the final conclusion that you were to be _his_ in entirety. Unfortunately, you couldn't see that yet. You couldn't know the extensive work he had gone through to have you working on Uroboros. You had made tremendous strides for the development and it made you worthy of being _his_.

    Yet, still in thought, you were your own being. A genetic markup that was entirely different than that of a normal human. You had the Uroboros test strain A within your veins and you were the only one still breathing with it. Remarkable. Unique. Attractive. _Mine_.

     There was no need to remind himself once more of what he had planned. You were typing away the password you had found on a sticky note. That will not do.

    “(F/n).” Wesker’s voice cuts through the room. “I see you had different motives than I for this dinner.” Your facial expression showed shock and concerned. You were cornered as Albert’s large frame covered your only exit.

    “I… uh, I…” You stumble for your words as Albert closes the door. A click rings through the room as the lock is turned.

    “I expected this, and yet, I still feel betrayed.” His dark sunglasses connect with your mixed eyes. You back towards the wall, away from the desk. You hug yourself with your arms.

    “Please, I'll go away and never say anything.” Albert lets out a cold laugh.

    “If you can make it past me, then I do not see as to why not.” Your eyes look to the letter opener on his desk before looking back to him.

    “Deal…” As soon as the words leave your lips you grab the letter opener and hop over his desk. You charge him and stab at his left shoulder. Albert easily dodges your strike, but he had not accounted for your tail. The slim black appendage slashes at him and cuts his cheek. With his attention moving to your tail, you reach your arm back and stab him in the back. Wesker grunts before grinning madly at your movements. _What a wonderful sparring partner_.

    Albert grabs your thigh and sends you flying into a wall. You yelp as your back slams into the wall and the letter opener falls to the floor. Albert growls as your form hits the ground. You lay for a moment in shock at the strength and speed of the small conflict that just happened. Before you could acknowledge you were still fighting to leave in one piece, Wesker grabs your waist and throws you onto his desk. You once more grunt in pain as Albert grabs your tail and places himself between your legs. Your eyes widen as the once well thought out black cocktail dress slides up.

    Albert collects your hands and keeps them above your head. You stare at him with wide eyes.

    “What are you?” You squeak as Wesker places your tail with your hands. With his free hand, Wesker removes his sunglasses to reveal glowing orange eyes. You gasp.

    “I am the God of the new world.” You look to him in fear as a clothed erection presses into your clothed sex. “How about we make a deal?” You look at the obviously aroused man in horror.

    “What kind of deal?”

    “The kind that allows you to be satisfied… in more ways than one.” You face heats up.

    “What is this deal?” Wesker shoots you a wicked grin.

    “I will allow you look into the files you desire. Full access to everything you want, no limitations. I will allow you to continue breathing and live a very well off life. No harm will come to you.” You bite your lip.

    “And in return?”

    “You let me have you. You let me fuck you here and now.” Your eyes glaze over as you process his deal.

    “Can… can I be asleep when you do this?” His eyes widen.

    “What do you mean?” You bite your lip and Albert studies your face.

    “It is nothing against you… I, would just prefer to not be conscious when you… um, take me.”

    “Why not?” Albert’s brows furrow. “Am I not the perfect specimen?”

    “It's not that… I would just like to not remember what I traded for the files.” Albert looks down into your mixed eyes critically.

    “I do not see as to why not. I will allow this.” Wesker releases your hands and tail and stands over you with his towering stature. “We will do this here then.”

    “Alright.”

 

    It seemed as if the God was the one who couldn't understand you, now. Wesker’s tongue slid up and down your slit as you moan breathlessly in your dreams. Every time his tongue circled your clitoris you would gasp. Every little nudge of his tongue into your opening had your breathing pick up. Wesker’s hungry, glowing orange eyes took in every detail of your breasts as the moved up with every inhale and down with the following exhale. He looked down to your hips. Stretch marks adorned the beautiful (s/c) flesh and Wesker grinned as his tongue went flat against your clitoris.

    He licks up. Then, he gently glides his tongue down. Up, then down. Up, then down. Each stroke brings your hips to a shaking pleasure. Up, then down. Wesker studies the light stretch marks before shoving his hand down below the corner of his bed.

    His hands grips himself and his hand moves back and forth. Back, then forth. Back, then forth. With his opposite hand, he presses two fingers into your opening. Your slick juices coat his fingers and they glide fully in with no objection. Your back arches and your breasts raise higher. Wesker looks at them greedily.

    “You had no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, (f/n).” Wesker whispers to your sleeping form. “No idea at all.” Up, then down. Back, then forth. “I've been watching you for a very long time.” Up, then down.

    “Ever since the original strain of Uroboros accepted you. I knew, you would be the perfect breeding partner.” Back, then forth. Up, then down. Back, then forth. “Your intelligence will lead our children to a brighter future. One where they will lead what is left of humanity as gods.”

    Up, then down. He circles your clitoris with his tongue as his two fingers begin pushing back and forth in time with his jerks. Back, then forth. Circle, then up and down. His fingers move with more power as his hips begin to push into his own hand. You moan and toss your head. Who knows what you dreamt of.

    “I hope your dreams are filled with my movements and voice. No other man will touch you as I will. Not unless they wish to suffer more greatly than Uroboros will allow.” Back, then forth. Circle, then up and down. Your tail moves on a whim and curls around Wesker’s head. Urging him to push harder.

    He obliges you. “What kind of god can not provide leadership for his people, shall he ever pass? What kind of god can live in complete solitude for his life, should he not claim a goddess? What kind of **_man_ ** would deny the tasteful sin of flesh, when a beautiful goddess tempts him so?” You breathe deeply as his movements stop. You do not respond. How could you when you slept so peacefully?

    Wesker stands in full naked glory as he looks over your naked form. Your tail slides down and wraps around his leg. Wesker climbs onto the blood red covers of his large bed. He maneuvers your body around and sets you on your knees. Your chest presses against his black comforter and your face lays on it’s side. His thick cock lines up with your soaked entrance. Your tail wraps around yourself to get out of Albert’s way.

    Albert presses the head inside of you and your walls grip him tightly. Albert grunts and presses his head into your shoulder.

    “Please forgive me for turning you around so. I would like to pretend you are awake for me. You are enjoying this with me.” Albert’s hands intertwines with your relaxed ones and he squeezes tightly. “This isn't how I wished for our first coupling to go. But, you were willing at the least.” Albert pushes his full length inside of you.

    Your mouth opens and spills out a moan. Albert’s forehead presses against your shoulder blade as he pulls back. “No one but I will ever receive such pleasures as this from you ever again.” He pushes back inside of you. “No one.” He begins a meager pace. “Ever.”

    Your mouth breathes out heavy pants and gives out beautiful moans. “You feel so good. So wonderfully tight.” Albert grunts as his hips snap forward with more power. “I wish to use all of my power to pleasure you, but you are so vulnerable in this state. I have to calm myself. Otherwise, I fear I'll hurt you (f/n).”

    All you do is moan in your lust hazy dreamstate. Your walls grip around Wesker tightly and he breathes out heavily. “It is a difficult… *grunt*... task to not just fuck you without any care of your being.” Wesker growls his words as his hips push inside of yours. Each clap of skin has him growling in pleasure and you moaning in ecstasy. “The new world will need you. Our children will need you.”

    Wesker’s rhythmic hips begin slamming into you with no rhythm or pattern. Each sloppy thrust pushing faster than the last. Your walls grips him tightly. “I need you.”

    “Albert…” Your breathless whisper pushes him over and he thrusts his cock to the hilt inside of your walls. Your walls, in turn, squeeze in a rhythmic pulsing pattern and draw his hot cum into your womb. You moan quietly as Wesker thrusts lightly a few more times. His fingers untangle from yours and he continues to support himself above you. He looks down to your heavily sedated form and smiles once more. Everything he would need for the new world was right here with you.

    Unfortunately, you would need to be kept from the world for now. You would be vulnerable to attack with a child blooming in your stomach. There was that and also the fact of the information he promised you could be used against him. When you awoke, you would no doubt be wishing to see the files. That is the only reason you allowed him such pleasure tonight. The only one and it stung his heart for a moment. With such information, you could foil his plot for Uroboros and that could not happen.

    He would have to keep you here. Trapped with the knowledge of Uroboros. Trapped with his lineage inside of you. Trapped with the truth.


	5. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, non-consensual cunnilingus, masturbation, non-consensual use of magic, mind control, body control, first time sex, virginity, hurt with little to no comfort, kidnapping, non-consensual tentacle play and non-consensual bondage. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Black Hat was a very busy villain that hardly felt anything. Then you come in a show him things he had been deprived of. Too bad the little things you give him are not enough for this starved beast.
> 
> Another request filled and also the last one on my to do list. Hope to have done the requester proud. Also had a whole day to myself for once with a ton of ideas for this request. This was bound to be quick. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 3,775

    There was something to be said about innocence. That it is an illusion and none of us are really innocent. So, the begs the question of you. How the hell are you possible? A being of pure innocence and kindness. A smile always gracing your soft features. Black Hat adjusted Dr. Flug’s binoculars.

    “What are you?” The question leaves through his sharp green teeth. A sneer decorated his face as Dr. Flug raises a finger as he begins to explain.

    “A high tech engineered pair of binoculars, Sir. They allow you to see miles ahead…” Black Hat squeezes his hand into a fist around some red magic. Dr. Flug’s throat squeezes at the same time.

    “I meant the female, Flug. Who is she?” Black Hat releases his hand and Flug gasps for air. Black Hat trains his eyes back onto the female who was merely across the street from the headquarters rooftop. You were wearing a white cheongsam dress. The doctor struggles out an answer.

    “That is (f/n) (l/n), Sir. She is our new neighbor.” Black Hat’s sneer deepens.

    “Her innocence.” Black Hat takes in a deep breath before gagging. “It disgusts me. We must be rid of her. Flug, it is your responsibility to get rid of her. Go now!” Black Hat commands.

    Dr. Flug nods very quickly before sprinting away. There was a lot of work to be done.

  
  


    It was merely hours later when Dr. Flug returned to headquarters. The shadows of the headquarters shifted and moved in front of Flug to morph into Black Hat. The dark being looks down at Flug. A sadistic smile was spread over his face.

    “So, how did it go?” Dr. Flug gulped.

    “I… uh, well… All of my attempts, failed. She has invited us for tea this afternoon.” Black Hat’s smile quickly turned into a frown.

    “What?” The question was spoken in a low voice. Flug began to shake.

    “Well, I tried to push a building over her, but it missed. She saw me and told me I did a good try. She then invited me to tea.” Black Hat ran a hand down his face.

    “And you accepted this offer?”

    “She was just so sweet and…” A dark tentacle grabbed Flug and sent him flying into a wall. Another appeared to toss him into the opposite wall. The first tentacle throws him back and it becomes a sick, twisted game of back and forth.

    “What am I supposed to do with a invitation for some damn tea! She is supposed to be dead!” Black Hat places a hand on his chin as he thinks. “Hmm.” He hums as a dastardly plan comes to mind. “Perhaps I should poison her tea. It would be so easy for the likes of you.” 

    Black Hat rubs his gloved hands together as Dr. Flug’s body is presented back in front of him. Flug groans in pain.

    “Get your Sunday best on Flug. It's tea time!” Black Hat laughs sadistically as Dr. Flug is dropped on the floor.

  
  


    Your doorbell rings and you are swift to answer the door. You open it and are met with Dr. Flug. You smile at your assassin.

    “Good afternoon, Mr. Flug. Have you come for tea or my life?” Your smile doesn't change. You are happy to host company of any kind. Whether they threaten your life or not is irrelevant.

    “Why, yes to both Ms. (l/n).” You move aside and welcome Dr. Flug into your home. He seems content.

    “Follow me to the dining room. I have already prepared tea and cookies.” Dr. Flug happily follows you into your dining room and he takes a seat. You pour him a cup of tea as well as one for yourself. You sip your tea as Dr. Flug sips his through a straw you graciously provided. He slips a cookie under his paper bag. You hear the crunch as he takes a bite.

    “Mr. Flug?” Your gentle voice breaks the silence and the male looks to you.

    “Yes, Miss?” 

    “If it is not too much trouble, may I ask why you wish to rid the world of me?” Dr. Flug tenses and sets his half eaten cookie down. He clears his throat.

    “My boss, Lord Black Hat, has ordered me to.”

    “Oh.” Your sweet voice echoes in your home at your surprise. “I don't see why he would bother with little old me, but nonetheless, I am flattered.” You never considered yourself important enough to gain any attention from people of a higher class. Suddenly, you hear your front door open.

    “Flug?” A deep, demonic voice calls out into the home.

    “I-in here, S-sir.” Dr. Flug shakes in his seat. Clicking footsteps make their way into your dining room.

    “I expect the poison has worked…” Black Hat stands in your doorway and you take him in. He looked exactly like he did when you saw him on his lawn earlier this morning. His black eyes meet yours. You smile at him. “...marvelously, you dirty parasite.” He grunts out as he sees you taking in breaths of air.

    “I'm afraid Mr. Flug has yet to poison me, Mr. Black Hat. Please do excuse him though. He wished to enjoy some tea and cookies with me. Would you like some?” Black Hat takes a seat at your table. He sits at the head of your table with Dr. Flug and you at either side of him.

    “I suppose, but only so I may watch you choke.” He spits and you just smile and pour him a spot of tea.

    “Wonderful.” You slide him his tea cup and take a cookie for yourself. As you chew, Dr. Flug continues to shake as Black Hat stares at him will he takes a harsh bite out of a cookie. You clear your throat to try and make everyone a little less tense. “So, how is business Mr. Black Hat?” The dark creature steadies his eyes on you and glares.

    “What is that supposed to mean?” You blush. You didn't mean to offend.

    “Oh, do forgive me. I didn't mean it in that way. I was simply hoping to hear good news about your work.” Your eyes downcast to your plate of goodies. Black Hat sneers.

    “Well, if you must know, we have doubled our profits this quarter.” You instantly smile and clasp your hands together.

    “Oh, what good news!” Black Hat seems to recoil at your excitement of his success. “You must simply have a party in celebration!” Black Hat scoffs. He waves his hand.

    “Absolutely not! I will not waste newly acquired profits on something that despicable.” You continue to smile.

    “I could though! I could bake this wonderful new cake recipe that my mother gave me and other goodies and treats! Oh.” You look downcast. “You would have to postpone my assassination until tomorrow evening so I may clean up after the celebration. If you wouldn't mind that is.”

    Black Hat licks his lips from the crumbs the sugary treat left behind. Your baking was exceptional. Exceptional enough for him to want to try more of your deserts. Black Hat rolls his eyes.

    “I suppose, you dirty mongrel. Wheezing little…” Black Hat begins calling you insulting names, but you continue smiling until he decides to take his leave. You follow them to the door before you hug Dr. Flug.

    “Goodbye, Mr. Flug. I'll see you tomorrow at two.” Dr. Flug simply holds still as you release him from the hug. You then hug Black Hat and holds deathly still as you nuzzle your head into his chest. “Goodbye Mr. Black Hat. I hope your business does even better next quarter.” As you pull away, Black Hat wraps his arms tightly around you.

    Your eyes widen in surprise, but you smile even bigger at the show of affection from the man who hired your assassin. You go to pull away once more, but Black Hat’s grip doesn't cease.

    “S-Sir? Demencia is on the lawn with one of my devices again.” 

    “What! I swear, I'll kill that damn worthless minion!” Black Hat lets go and briskly walks out of your home. Dr. Flug follows and you wave and close your door. You huff as you get ready to go to the store again. You would need more supplies to cook for tomorrow.

 

    Black Hat sits at his desk. His head rests on his gloved hands as his mind wonders. You hugged him. He hadn't been shown that kind of affection in… well, ever. Not even his own mother would dare to do such a deed. Not only that, but you were warm. He never felt warm in the shadows.

    Only cold. He liked the feeling. The feeling of a body pressing against him. Not even the women he bedded were as warm as you. None dared to show him such affection. Yet, look at you. So warm and giving.

    Even though you knew he wanted you dead. Black Hat sighs and relaxes in his chair. He couldn't get over your heat when your body pressed against. He couldn't get over your sweet kindness and innocence. He couldn't get over  _ you _ . Just the mere thought of your innocence.

    “What if I corrupted her?” The idea was new and fresh. The idea was something he enjoyed thinking about. “She could kill for me. She could steal for me. No one would suspect her with that smile. Then, at night, no one would suspect her of being a wanton whore.”

    Black Hat looked down to his suit pants. A painful erection was contained and suffocated from the fabric of his pants. He carefully unbuttons his slacks and unzip the zipper. He pulls his pants and boxers down just enough for his tentacle-like cock to spring free. The thick, wiggling, black appendage that tapered off at the end wrapped around one of his gloved fingers. Black Hat takes off his glove before wrapping his hand around the tip of his dick. Black Hat imagined you being on top of him and you slowly sliding down him.

    His hands moved in time with his imagination version of you. You bounced freely on his lap and you were gasping and moaning. You praised him as you did it. Calling him the greatest villain to ever exist. Saying no villain could ever live up to his legacy.

    “I know.” He grunted out. “And you get the pleasure of being the greatest villain’s personal whore.” You moaned at his words. Your pussy, his fist, clenching tighter around him. “Yes.”

    “Cum on me.” He called out. “Say you're mine.” You told him everything he wanted to hear. Everything he needed you to say or do, was done. You were so good to him. So good that he wouldn't need any other woman ever again.

    He imagined your heat against him. Your warmth seeping into his chilled bones. Black Hat jerked his fist faster and started panting.

    “Almost…” He gasped out. Suddenly, the doors to his office opened and Dr. Flug stepped inside.

    “Sir! I've created…” His words trail off as he sees Black Hat’s hand firmly wrapped around his dick.

    “Get out!” Black Hat screams as he uses a tentacle of magic to through Flug out of his office. “And speak of this to no one!” He commands as he closes the doors with his magic. Black Hat looks down to see his angry dick on the precipice of orgasm. He unwrap his hand from it and lets it go flaccid. “Tomorrow.”

    He promises himself. “I’ll have her tomorrow.”

  
  


    Tomorrow came and you had everything set up for the part. Decorations, deserts and homemade pizza. The whole shebang. Now, you were sitting by the door eagerly waiting for your guests as the clock tolled for two in the afternoon. Your door is suddenly opened and in walks the minions of Black Hat. Demencia, 5.0.5 and Dr. Flug. You smile and direct them to the food and everyone begins to dig in.

    You return to your door to close it, but Black Hat walks in. His black eyes look to yours and you smile.

    “I'm glad you're here, Mr. Black Hat. I was starting to worry you weren't gonna make it. I'm pleased to see my worries go to waste.” Black Hat sneers.

    “Yes. Well, I have much business to do. So, my visit will be swift.” You nod and lead him to where the others are.

    “Then, thank you for coming.” Black Hat takes a slice of your pizza and takes a bite. He hums as he chews.

    “I've been thinking (f/n).” You look to him with your never ceasing smile.

    “About what, Mr. Black Hat?”

    “Would you like to be the chef of Black Hat Organization?” You gasp and somehow smile wider.

    “I would love to, but… aren't you supposed to kill me later this afternoon?” You head cocks to the side.

    “I've had a change of heart.” You hug him tightly and Black Hat closes his eyes.

    “Oh, thank you so much Mr. Black Hat!” Black Hat doesn't put his arms around you like last time, but he allows you to hug him. You pull away. “This really means a lot to me.”

    “Mhmm.” Black Hat nods once before extending his hand to you. “Come with me and I'll show you all of your  _ responsibilities _ .” You gladly take his hand.

    “Sure thing, Mr. Black Hat.”

  
  


    “This is my office.” Black Hat opens a set of double doors to present to you a grand room with terrifying decorations. He smiles a sharp tooth grin at your awe.

    “Wow! It's very beautiful in here, Mr. Black Hat.” Black Hat lowly growls at your continued use of Mr. Black Hat. He  _ really _ liked that. Black Hat takes a seat at his desk and he gestures to the seat in front of him. You sit down and look at Black Hat with excited eyes. “Thank you for the job, Mr. Black Hat.”

    “Oh, don't thank me yet. You still have one more responsibility to worry about.”

    “What do you mean?” You question, before you are suddenly lifted by sleek black tentacles that come from the shadows of the office. You squeak as your clothes are ripped from your body and you look at Black Hat. “Wh-what’s going on?” You shiver as you naked body is exposed to the cold air. Your body is positioned in front of Black Hat on his desk. Tentacles wrap around your ankles and keep them high in the air while some wrap around your thighs to keep them spread.

    Your eyes are wide from surprise and, for the first time, fear. Tentacles wrap around your arms when you try to move the ones around your legs away. So, you now lay on your back with your lower region exposed to Black Hat. Black Hat laughs, but you can't look at him as the tentacles prevent you from looking at anything but the ceiling.

    “You are fulfilling your most important responsibility. The one only you can fulfill. Pleasuring me.” You struggle.

    “No! I… We can't do that! We aren't married!” Black Hat’s gloved hands run over the inside of your thighs as he pulls his chair closer to you. He chuckles.

    “Oh, but we don't have to be. Corruption will be much more rapid if I have you this way.” A gloved finger presses against your clitoris and you jolt.

    “Please, don't!” You plead. A tentacle is shoved in your mouth. It rocks back and forth, mimicking a cock. You bite down on it, but it has no effect.

    “Shh. Just let us enjoy this. You didn't fear death. So, why fear a little pleasure from your master?” Black Hat’s snake-like black tongue slithers into your virgin hole. Black Hat smiles. “Oh, it's your first time?”

    “I can see your concern. Do not fret, though. I will prepare you to take me.” His long tongue presses through your tight walls and draws circles. His gloved hands go on the outside of your thighs and squeeze your flesh. You whine through the tentacle in your mouth as two more tentacle squeeze around your breasts. They play with your breasts as Black Hat lick your heat from below.

    You groan at the pleasant sensations, but you struggle to get away nonetheless. This was not how you planned for your first time to go. You planned something much more romantic. You jolt once again as one of Black Hat’s gloved thumbs brushes against your clitoris.

    “That’s it.” Black Hat says as your walls clench around his tongue. You orgasm without warning and you moan around the tentacle shoved in your mouth. The tentacle pulls out of your mouth and drips with your saliva. You breath heavily as the tips of the tentacles on your breasts play with your nipples. Black Hat’s tongue is suddenly on your clitoris and you gasp. Suddenly, the tentacle that was in your mouth moves to press into your entrance.

    “No! No no no no no.” You repeat the mantra until another tentacle presses into your mouth. The spot covered tentacle breaches your walls and tears your hymen. You grunt at the burn and sting. Tears fill your eyes as the tentacle settles in the back of your pussy. Black Hat smiles as he begins to suck on your clit, mindful of his sharp teeth.

    The tentacle pulls back slightly, before thrusting back inside of you. You body jiggles upward with the thrust. The tentacle repeats these slow thrusts as Black Hat works your clitoris in his mouth. You moan as the burn and stinging pain fades away and pleasure forms.

    “Doesn't that feel good, my pet? I’ll ensure you feel pleasures such as this every night from now on.” His tongue swivels around your clitoris as the tentacle inside you thrusts faster. The one in your mouth matches the speed of the one in your cunt. You moan around the tentacle in your mouth at the newfound pleasure. Your breast bounce as does your vision with every thrust. Your moans come out constantly as your body relaxes and allows the pleasure Black Hat gives you to flow through your veins.

    The tentacles move faster as does Black Hat’s tongue and, suddenly, you cum once more. You groan as your walls clamp around the tentacle and you feel Black Hat smile against your clitoris. The tentacle from your mouth slips out and you gasp for air. You don't move as exhaustion takes a hold of your muscles. Your breasts heave with every intake of air as Black Hat pushes his chair back. You hear his pants come undone and the pushing of fabric. The tentacles lift you from the table and position you to be hovering over his lap.

    Your (e/c) eyes were forced to meet Black Hat’s. His green teeth were shown in his sadistic smile.

    “So  _ gooood~. _ ” Black Hat licks his lips as you weakly hang in the air. Your body is pushed down as a large, black appendage rubs against your pussy lips. Your eyes widen as you could only guess what it was from your limited head movements. “Do you feel that? That's for you.” The tip of the appendage slowly pushes inside of you.

    The tentacles move you down as Black Hat’s gloved hands settle on your hips. You shake your head fiercely as Black Hat hushes you.

    “Hush, my dear. Accept your fate. Accept me.” The large appendage stretches your over sensitive walls and you cry out as it pushes until the hilt. Black Hat closes his eyes and leans his head back. His hands squeeze your hips. The tentacles slowly pull you up before bringing you back down and Black Hat groans.

    “Please, stop!” You croak out before Black Hat raises a hand with red magic in it. He points at you and the magic seeps into your flesh. The tentacles retract from you, but you do not move. Even as you try to get off and run away, your body stays in place. You try to speak, yet, your lips do not move. Black Hat opens his eyes and brings his head back up.

    “I have control of you now, my pet. Bounce.” Your body does as instructed and begins to slowly glide up and down Black Hat’s cock. His mouth opens, but no sound comes out. “So… warm.” He moans. His hands on your hips urge you to bounce faster and they do.

    Your walls stretch and relax. They allow his massive appendage in. Your mouth moans as ecstasy washed over you. Your eyes stare directly into his and his eyes look nowhere but at you. You feel trapped and caged. You want to cry, but your body only moans. As the speed starts to rapidly pick up, your back arches and your breasts are pushed into Black Hat’s face.

    His lips wrap around a nipple and he sucks on it a bit before letting it free. He looks back at you and starts mouthing words. Your mouth speaks every word he mouths.

    “Oh! Mr. Black Hat! You feel so good inside of me!” What kind of cruel joke is this? “Fuck me, Mr. Black Hat!” Your moans are louder as your walls begin to tighten around the dick inside of you. Black Hat keeps mouthing things.

    “I'm so lucky to be riding you dick Mr. Black Hat! Your the greatest villain of all time! No one can compare to you!” Black Hat starts thrusting upwards to meet you. You moan and groan as your tits bounce. Black Hat’s hands tighten their grip on your waist. You two begin speaking in unison.

    “Almost! That's it (f/n)!” His voice mixed with yours as he leaned his head back again and grunted. You grunted in time with him. Your arms, once at your side, now gripped his shoulders. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry, yet you couldn't.

    He wouldn't let you until he wanted you to. Be screams and you scream as you come undone on him. You take in heavy breaths again as he spills his seed inside your walls. He pulls his magic from you and you collapse on him. He hugs you as you cry.

    “Its okay. You're done for the day.” He attempts to comfort, but you only cry into his shoulder harder. You felt to weak to move and so you stayed on his lap as he petted you. You felt tentacles wrap around you and him as his cold skin pulled the warmth from yours. “Its okay now, beloved. I'm warm now.”


	6. Means Justify the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, minor violence, character death, drugs, drug deals and gang wars. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> He had been studying you for awhile. Everything about you reminded him of himself. Then, to top it off, Josuke liked you and listened to you when you directed him to a better path. You were a prize indeed.
> 
> Way too much time on my hands today. Said I was probably gonna do a one-shot hours ago and here it is already posted. Before you ask, no, I have absolutely no life.
> 
> Word Count: 2, 579

__ This was not how you expected your life to go.

_      You lean back in your office chair as you count the money your gang had extorted today. The mean looking individuals stood in a line in front of your desk waiting for evaluation. If you were an outsider, you would have laughed at this scene. Five large men looking at a chubby, young woman in fear. The ridiculousness of the whole situation never leaves your thoughts. Especially considering what your “real” job was. _

_     You remember the first time you caught these men stealing. You made them pay you everything they had to keep quiet. Well, that and you were the only one with the common sense to carry a gun. After that, you caught them again and the same thing almost proceeded as they didn't have a gun again, but you had a change of mind. Instead, you gave them each a portion of the profit and offered them a leader who could help them make money quicker. After all, who didn't trust a cute, chubby face like yours? As to why you did it, well, you were bored with your life. _

_     You played the sweet and innocent act since you were born and this… this was your chance for something different. Something more exciting. They almost didn't take your offer at first, but when you reminded them of the metal weapon in your hand, they quickly agreed. Using your nerd skills, you quickly found the best spots in town to hit. You helped turn quite a profit. They kept you around. The fear that they held for you though, that came from when you all got in a fight with some Yakuza thugs. _

_     You killed them all with your lucky pistol, the one that got you to where you are today. The weapon that was supposed to be for your defense. You smile to yourself as you finish counting the money. _

_     “Hot damn boys!” You turn to them and set the money in five stacks and push them forward to the edge of your desk. “Six thousand? You must have been sucking dick on the side for that kind of money. For the new profit, I'm giving each of you a thousand. Keep up the good work and we can move out of this shitty apartment.” They bow and collect their money before leaving your office. _

_     They were always so serious, but you never questioned why. After all, they think you to be a deadly woman. You sigh and stretch your back before you lean back in your seat. This had been a nice profit. Though, you never did take pleasure in what you were doing. You just hoped your means justify the end. _

  
  


    You smile as you wait for the young delinquent to see you. As a Guidance counselor, you must guide students on a better path than the one you used to walk on. A young man walks in and takes a seat in front of your desk.

    “Josuke. Please, this is the fifth time you have been to my office this month.” The young male looks down.

    “I just want to help my big brother.” You sigh at the young man. His grey eyes look down and he is clearly upset. You had gotten the real story out of him with the sweetness and kindness that you used to give everyone. He responded to it very well, as he did not have a proper mother to give him such affection. Plus, from what he told you, his brother works away from home a lot.

    “I understand Josuke, but stealing lunch money isn't the way to go.” The boy starts crying and you feel your heartbreak.

    “Please, Ms. (L/n). I just want to help him! He works so hard! I just want to see him more often.” You get out of your desk and make your way around the table to hug the boy.

    “Oh, Josuke. How about this?” You smile at him and pull away. He looks at you with tear stained eyes. “You come and help me clean and organize my files after school and I’ll give you a profit. Okay?” This wasn’t the first time you did this.

    In fact, several students did the same and you paid them for it. You went into debt because of this practice, as you refused to dock their pay, and this drove you into the crime that you used to partake in. Now, you just used your savings.

    The boy nods.

    “Okay.” That was the end of it.

  
  


    As the school day passed, the usual students gathered at your door. You ushered them in and they began cleaning. Josuke followed behind the lot and you smiled at him.

    “Josuke, I'm putting you in charge of putting my files in alphabetical order okay?” The boy nods at you. 

    Each student that helped received two hundred and fifty dollars and they kept dead quiet about it. After all, that money went to help their families. You hoped Josuke’s turn around point starts here.

  
  


_     Your boys looked at you as you counted the money for the day again. You were frowning. _

_     “A measly five hundred dollars? What happened today?” The disappointing results of the day upset you greatly. After all, all of your money just went to help some kids. One of the men speaks up. _

_     “The Yakuza has been active in our area boss. His presence has been makin’ people more wary and we are havin’ some trouble pickin’ pockets.” You sigh and throw yourself back into your chair. Your hand runs down your face before you slam it on the desk. _

_     “Son of a bitch!” You grit your teeth and pull out your phone. _

_     “Boss?” One your men ask wearily. You take a deep breath and hold a finger up to him. Someone picks up your call. _

_     “State your name and business.” _

_     “Yeah, Jack? (L/N) and associates. We will take that supply off your hands.” _

_     “When you wanna pick it up?” _

_     “Now.” _

_     “See ya soon.” You end the call and throw your phone on your desk. You lean back in your chair and smile at your men. _

_     “Congratulations boys. We're drug dealers.” _

  
  
  


    Looking back, you should have never done that.

  
  


_     As you were now taking money from the Yakuza with your cheaper, more effective drugs, it became quite clear to you that you needed more protection. You spent money on guns, heavier guns, and vehicles for transportation. You went on every mission with your men until they could kill as effectively as you. Money rolled in faster and profits were sky high. The Yakuza did not appreciate you taking buisness. Unknowingly, you started this gang war. _

_     Whenever the Yakuza found you, he sent in his men to take you out. Then, you were stuck in your drug warehouse as the Yakuza waited outside for your surrender. The fighting had been happening for months and only now did he have you cornered.Your men were dead and there was nothing left for you, but you would be damned to not go out guns blazing. You lit the place up and died in an explosion. Your remains were never found, except a clipless pistol. _

 

    You pull out of your thoughts as you lock up your office for the day.

    “I can't keep reliving the past.” You whisper to yourself as you make your way out of the high school. “I can't change what happened to them.” It still stung, the feeling of loneliness as your family was taken out from your hasty decision. Your five best men, dead, and there was no one to blame but you. You wish you never did that. You wish you just stayed the leader of petty thieves.

    That was months ago, yet the guilt weighed on you like it was yesterday. As you walk through the parking lot, you open your purse and dig for your keys. You frown at the burnt ammo clip you took from your pistol before you left it there to prove you were dead. You fingers dig around it and pull out your keys. As you approach your car a man steps in front of it. His slicked black hair and pointed beard shined in the moonlight while his dull grey eyes focused on your chubby form. The man wears black dress shoes, suit pants, a vest and tie with a white undershirt that has its sleeves pulled up to his forearms.

    Black and red tattoos swirl around his forearms and it is then who you realize this man to be. Your eyes make no distinctive emotion as you look back up at the man. You smile.

    “Did you need something, Sir?” The man leans back on your car and folds his arms.

    “I'm looking for a Ms. (L/n).” You smile and clasp your hands together in false surprise.

    “Oh, why, that's me. How can I help you?”

    “My little brother has been getting a hefty amount of money from somewhere.”

    “Oh, well, I'm not sure-”

    “I've also received reports from my inside source that my rival gang leader walks the school as a Guidance counselor.” The man approaches you and you curse the fact that you left your pistol in that fucking fire. You were not built for hand to hand combat. So, as the man approaches, you swing your purse at his face. The contents spill on the parking lot, even your ammo clip, and you rush to your car. You quickly unlock it before getting in and starting it. Unfortunately, you are out of gas.

    “It isn't that hard to siphon gas.” You hear a click and you look to the side to find he has your pistol. He just put the ammo clip in. “Perfect fit.” He looks to you. “I have plans for you.” He approaches you again and you try to climb to the opposite side of your car.

    He grabs your ankle and pulls you out of your car. He slams you on the hood of your car and you are forced to bend on it. You chest and stomach smooth onto the cold metal of your car. He presses himself over you and keeps you still. You feel the heat of his body sink into your clothes.

    “He sees you as his mother, you know. Fitting, that you happen to be my rival. Admirable, that you do the things you do for others to have a better life.” You cry as he rips your skirt and panties down your legs. You hear him unbuckle his pants. The sound of a zipper follows. “Because of this, I want you to be Josuke’s mother.”

    You feel a hot cock rub and down your cunt. The tip barely pushing past your lips. You shake your head.

    “No! Please!” 

    “But, unfortunately, he will only have you as his sister-in-law. When you learn to behave, then and only then, will I take you home to Josuke.” He pushes inside of you and you yelp out at the dry intrusion. You scream as your pistol is placed in front of you and he begins thrusting. Hot breaths are blown onto your ear as the man behind you takes you for everything you are worth. Your walls stretch to accommodate his thrusts and you produce slick for an easier entrance. Unfortunately, the Yakuza is an attractive man and your body and mind enjoy the fact that he wants to fuck you.

    “Please! Stop!” You scream before a hand wraps around your mouth. You slick quickly slides over the Yakuza’s hot cock and each thrust slides in and out with great ease.

    “Shh. Let me show you what it means to be mine.” The car rocks with his thrusts as he takes on a more brutal pace. You can feel each ridge of his cock as it thrusts inside of you. Every vein that his cock contains presses into your squeezing walls. Your walls squeeze him incredibly tightly and the Yakuza grunts in your ear. “So good.”

    His other hand finds itself delving between your legs and pinches you clitoris. You squeak behind his hand as he furiously rubs your clitoris. His finger circles your clit before he presses harshly down on it. Then, he repeats the process.

    “Cum. Cum for me.” He commands as he kisses your covered back. You shake your head and cry more as your clit throbs with pleasure and your walls squeeze him and pull his cock back in when he pushes forward. You were going to cum, whether you liked it or not. His thrusting picks up as does his breaths. _ This isn't happening. _

    You tell yourself. You try screaming again, but his hands muffled everything you try to get out. He pinches your clit again and your walls squeeze tighter and burn hotter. They wanted release and the Yakuza, the man that killed your men, is going to give it to you. Your walls clamp around him and you moan out as your walls begin to flutter and ecstasy washes over you. The Yakuza grunts and spills his seed inside of you. The heated liquid brings a sick feeling to your stomach.

    His hot breaths hit your ears again and you break out into a full on sob. The man pulls out of you and brings your panties and skirt back over your hips. He picks up your sobbing form and places you in the backseat of a limo that pulls into the parking lot. He maneuvers you onto his lap while he commands the driver to go. Thus, you would begin your new life.

 

    Now, the Yakuza didn't want to do what he did, but he had to. He originally wanted you to be willing and loving and accepting, but that was not how the underground worked. He killed your men, and you would be pissed. Not to mention he took away all the business you once had. He wanted to kill you at first, but don't get him wrong right away. Once he found out how alike you two were, he fell in love. You were calculating and every move you made was with purpose.

    Your purpose to even run your gang was the most intriguing thing. His inside source, Yandere-Chan, told him everything about you. Your little after school work was actually just a cover for you to give these kids money to help out their families. At first, he didn't make the connection that you were his rival until Yandere-Chan took a little look into your purse and found a burnt ammo clip that went to a certain gun that a certain gang leader left behind in a certain explosion that was also missing the ammo clip. You were something. Not only that, but you actually steered Josuke onto a better path. You did what he thought was impossible. You were perfect.

    Then, he remembered what you were. His rival and you were not going down easily. You would fight. So, he had to break you down and tonight was the first step. He rubs your back as you cry into his shoulder. You would understand. You would understand he needed you to be submissive when you would be taken home to Josuke after a bit.

    That he needed to be able to trust you alone with Josuke. Trust you alone with himself. You would understand, right? He hoped his means justify the end.


	7. Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of dubious consent, slavery, mild violence, kidnapping and mild blood and gore. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> A cruise is a time for relaxation and calmness. A time for peace and quiet. Fuck those brochures.
> 
> A request filled once more. Hope I did the requester some justice for what they wanted.
> 
> Word Count: 3,445

    Go on a cruise, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Well, now look at you. On a fucking beach in god knows where. A storm hit your cruise ship last night and your captain beached the ship. Your fucking luck is incredible. Your captain was on the radio with some locals or something.

    You hope you won't be here long. The sun burns down on the beach and the heat causes you to sweat profusely. The forest that surrounds the beach contains tall trees that cast heavy shadows. You don't dare to take refuge under the shade as you spotted a large spider earlier. No way in hell would you go near that fucking forest. You pull out your phone from your shorts pocket. It has only been a couple of hours since the captain was on the radio getting help.

    “God help us.” You whisper to yourself as you mindlessly look through your text messages. Specifically the ones from your mother. She always worried about you. You smile at her frantic texts about a storm that your ship was going to go through. “For once, you were right to worry mom. You finally got a point on the scoreboard.”

    “EVERYONE RUN!” Your head snaps to the side to see a man running towards you all. Men followed him. They shot around his feet and laughed. Well, you definitely did not sit still.

    You dart into the forest, forgetting about the big ass spider you saw earlier, and quickly move through the leaves and branches. Your heart pounds inside your chest and fear claws itself out of your gut and into your heart. Your eyes get a bit teary as your mind races with images of men coming after you with guns. You getting shot, murdered. You desperately take in breaths as you struggle to breathe in the humid jungle air. Hot wind whips by your face as you sprint into the unknown. With each pounding step of your foot, your heart beats twice.

    Suddenly, a man jumps out in front of you and you shriek in surprise. You come to a halt as your feet slide forward, causing you to fall on your ass. The man in front of you has brown eyes and a black Mohawk. A vicious scar is clawed onto his left, your right, eye. Tattoos adorn his arm and he wears cargo pants with a red, washed out tank top with straps crossing his chest. You don't know what the straps hold up, but your concern wasn't really there for it. His goatee stretches with his mouth as he gives you a sickening smile.

    “Hey, chica! You got some legs on ya! Lost my men all the way back at the beach before we could even begin the fiesta. Let's get you back for it. Trust me, you don't want to miss it.” You raise your leg and kick the man in the balls. He grunts, doubles over and your ass is already making it’s way through the trees.

    You hear a second, heavier pair of feet pound into the forest floor behind you. You look behind you to see the man from before and your heart immediately seizes. Your throat dries out and your eyes water.  _ I'm going to die here. _ With your eyes looking at the man, his brown eyes meet your and your foot catches on the root of a tree. You scream as a snap is heard and pain sears your ankle. Mocking, slow footsteps make their way to you.

    “Now, that looks nasty perra. Real nasty.” The man makes his way in front of you. You place your hands into the dirt and push them backwards to try and get away from the man. He laughs at you. “Damn. You got some fire in ya.”

    You grunt as your twisted ankle slides along the forest floor. You cry out as dirt kicks up into the wound and burns you.

    “Son of a bitch!” You scream and continue to push backwards from the man. His dirty hand grabs your jaw and force you to look at him.

    “Now, now chica. Let's not bring my mother into this.” His hand reaches behind you and his thick fingers dig into your back pocket.

    “Stop!” You scream and throw your hands up and grab at his shirt. One of your hands grip his tank top while your other hand is caught by his free one. He squeezes your hand tightly and you yell, pushing him with your closed fist. He pulls out your smartphone, before he releases your hand and pulls your hand away from his shirt. He goes through your phone as you try to back away. Your ankle pulses with agony.

    Pins and needles torment your twisted ankle and all you can do is lay there and cry. The man runs a hand through your hair as he smiles at you.

    “Let's get your mother involved. I'm sure you pretty white girl go for a pretty penny. Whether it be ransom or money from a sleazy man matters little to me.”

    “Go to hell!” You scream and look to the man in anger. He laughs before reaching his hand behind his head. He pulls out a pistol.

    “Only if you go with me cariño.” He slams his pistol across your face and you close your eyes. You are greeted with darkness.

  
  


    You groan as your head pounds, your cheek throbs and your ankle cries. Everything hurts and you are quickly reminded why by your memory. You are sitting up and your hands are tied behind your back. You sit in some sort of cage in what you assume to be a compound. A base of operations. Someone clears their throat and you look to your side to find the man from before with your phone. He crouches and looks to a white piece of plastic that you assume to be your driver’s license.

    “(F/n) (L/n). Age (age). Looking pretty good for (age).” Your eyes narrow and you try to spit something out, but your mouth is gagged. He laughs. “Shut the fuck up. You are in my kingdom now.”

    You growl as your (e/c) eyes glare into his brown ones. His smile never leaves his face.

    “Don't worry, chica. I don't let my crown get to my head. You and me…” He chuckles. “We'll have a lot of fun.”

     “Boss! We need you to take care of the rejects.” The man stands and waves to you. “Stay safe, chica.” He walks away and you wiggle your wrists to see how loose your bindings are.

    “Amateur.” You whisper as you slip your hands through the loose rope and take off your gag. You look around yourself to find no guards and you kick your good foot at the wooden gate door. The door swings open and you use the wooden bar to stand. “Who the fuck makes a cage out of wood?” You complain as you lean on your good foot. You hop outside of your cage while you grip the bars tightly.

    “Now, how the fuck do I get out of here?” You question as you look around. No guards near you, but you knew someone checking out the sound of snapping wood up by the prisoners. You look to a large bush and hop over to it. You fall to your knees and crawl over to the bush. You push the branches aside and get inside of the measly cover. “This will do for now.”

_ So, I can crawl without too much pain from my leg. I’ll have to crawl to an exit then and stay out of sight.  _ You check your surroundings. Plenty of bushes, large trees and big leaves can cover you. You could do this. You could make it out. Your heart jumps for joy as you get ready to move, but a hand catches your arm and pulls you out of the bush.

    You scream and struggle before you are dropped on the ground in front of your captor.

    “Chica! How am I supposed to do my job while you are trying to get away?” You are forced on your knees by a one of his goons. You spit at the man and he catches your spit in his mouth before he swallows. You cringe in disgust.

    “Fuck you!” He shakes his head.

    “Not the answer I am looking for chica.” He nods to his goon and a rifle butt strikes against your face.

 

    He put you back in the cage. You got out. He put you in an actual building. You got out. He increased the guards that watched you. You got out. So, he finally moves you to his personal chambers as an attempt to keep you still.

    Your wrists hang loosely as a chain keeps them attached to the wall and the man you now know as Vaas sits in front of you on his bed. His bed is huge and dresses in a deep red blanket with a black nightstand on either side of the bed. A large wooden, ornate headboard sits at the very head of the bed. A frown rests on Vaas’s face as his head rests in his palm. He looks depressed.

    “Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?” You keep your head down and don't respond. You simply try to find another way out of your shackles. “Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing-” He points his finger into his palm as he speaks each word for emphasis. “-over and over again, expecting shit to change. That is crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I don't know.”

    “I thought they were bullshitting me so I shot him.” His fingers make a fake gun and he points the barrel at his head before pulling the trigger. “The thing is, okay…” He chuckles and pulls himself closer to you, scooting closer to the edge of his bed. “He was right.” He slams his fist against the bed before standing and getting in your face. You want to say something, but your gag prevents you. His hot breath blows over you face as he breathes heavily.

    “I'm not fucking crazy, okay? But, you… you are.” He grabs your chains and shakes them. “These will help you understand that.” His eyes are watery, but no tears spill. You don't understand why or what he is trying to say. You don't really care.

    His eyes look at your twisted ankle, before he shakes his head and turns around. He runs a hand beside his Mohawk before he turns and looks back at you. He looks so sad before he growls and kicks his bed.

    “We have a potential buyer for you. He will be here tomorrow.” Your eyes widen and you shake your head. Your gag prevents anything intelligent from leaving your mouth. You scream at him and you cry. You are about to be sold off to some random man. You don't know what to do. He storms out of the room as you call his name. You demand explanations.

    You demand company in what you assume to be your final hours. He closes his bedroom door and you hear crashes outside of the room. He was screaming and yelling. Then, gunshots. More screaming and yelling. You didn't understand his outbursts. Why was he getting mad when you were the one being sold off?

    He didn't make sense to you. He never did, but right now, you are worried about you. What will happen to you? You pull at your chains again and you hear a distinct pop. You look at the drywall to find the screws to the mount of the chain have been pulled forward. Your body floods with relief and you immediately feel hope once again fill your heart. You are escaping tonight.

    You just have to change one factor to make it so.

  
  


    Vaas was right. You are insane. Night fell and he returned to his room. He sleeps soundly in his bed while you twist the screws with your finger quietly. Once you were loose, you are going to have to run and move very quick. Your plan is to kill Vaas. He is the only one to find you and cage you.

    He must be eliminated for you to be free once again. For you to be safe. Tears roll down your cheeks. The reality of what you are about to do is not lost on you. You are about to kill a man. A terrible one, yes, but a man nonetheless. Your stomach rolls and you almost throw up.

    One hand free and one more to go. Your pounded in your chest. You didn't want to do this, but you didn't want to face the unknown horrors of being sold off as a slave of some sort. Bile rises in your throat, but you swallow it down. Your hands are free from their shackles, but you stay still for a moment. You take a deep breath and remove your gag.  _ It is the only way. _

    You try to comfort yourself, but you knew deep down nothing would. You are about to kill a man. You listen to Vaas’s snoring to try to comfort yourself in some weird way, but you don't hear it. You freeze and kneel straight up. Vaas is awake. You feel arms wrap around you and a chin rest on your shoulder.

    “I can't do it.” His voice cracks and he sounds like he has been crying. Yet, he was only sleeping moments ago. “I won't get rid of you.” He whispers in your ear and a shiver runs down your spine. You feel relieved, yet at the same time, horrified. You are stuck here.

    “Te amo.” He whispers and kisses your neck. You close your eyes and turn around. He allows you to and you look up at the man. You have to. You quickly wrap a chain around his neck and try to strangle him, but Vaas has you on your back with your hands to your sides before you can even wrap the chain around his neck once. He stares down at you with heat in his eyes.

    “Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?” He questions before pressing his lips to yours. You grunt and try to move away from him, but Vaas’s hands slide underneath your ass and he picks you up. He drops you on his bed before going to his bedside table and pulling out the key to your cuffs. You allow him to undo them and he pushes the chains and cuffs off the bed. His brown eyes look into your (e/c) eyes. “I want to make love to you.”

    His hand brushes on your leg, but you make no movement. You stare at him, but your eyes tell no answer. Vaas is attractive, but he is your captor. He keeps you here against your will. Yet, he seems to hold some form of affection for you. He wants you here and he has yet to shoot you. When your thoughts think of him pistol whipping, you remember him only doing it in the beginning.

    His goons do it on his command though. You feel fabric being pulled down your legs and you see Vaas pulling your shorts and underwear down. You make no movement against him. He carefully slips the fabric past your hurt ankle the sits in bandages. He kisses your ankle as the fabric falls to the floor. He kisses up your leg, to the inside of your thigh and gets closer and closer to your pussy. Do you let him?

    Do you let him continue? Vaas’s eyes stay on yours as his tongue darts out and licks your clitoris. You gasp and Vaas smiles. Vaas lets you eat and drink fresh food and water, unlike other prisoners. He treats you better than other prisoners. His tongue presses against your clitoris again and you moan.  _ He feels so good. _

    Vaas’s tongue brushes up and down your clitoris as you moan and grab your breast over your shirt and bra. You move your good leg up and position it further away to give Vaas room. His hands grip the top of your thighs, before one of his hands move your bad leg over his shoulder. He rises and brings his head to your chest. He lifts your shirt and bra before wrapping his lips around a nipple. He licks as a thick finger is shoved inside your walls.

    “Vaas.” You call and he groans around your nipple. His tongue towels around the bud as it hardens. Vaas’s teeth close around your nipple gently and he pulls his head up with your nipple in his mouth. He looks into your eyes before he lets it go and runs his tongue over it. A second finger is pressed inside you and the fingers push back and forth. You moan again and Vaas moves his head further up.

    His mouth latches on the side of your neck and he starts sucking. You feel teeth gently graze your neck and bite, before he pulls backs again. His fingers are pulled from your slick pussy and he undoes his belt and zipper. Vaas’s mouth presses against yours and his tongue immediately dives in to play with yours. His appendage wraps around yours before he pulls back to kiss you normally. He presses kisses all over your face as his dick rubs up and down your entrance. He presses his forehead against your and looks you in the eyes before lining up.

    His shaft presses against your cunt before he finally starts to sink in. Your mouth open and you once again moan as his warm cock stretches out your pussy. His veins pulse inside of you and he grunts as he hilts inside of you.

    “Cógeme.” He grunts before sliding his cock out of you. The pull of your walls send shockwaves of pleasure up your spine. He pushes back inside you and your walls hug him tightly as if to keep him inside of you. His very slow pace continues as he presses kisses to your throat. “(F/n).” He whispers hotly in your ear.

    He bites the shell of your ear as he starts pushing faster. His thrust slightly rocking your body back and forth. Your breasts, though down by your bra and shirt sitting above them, bounce and you can feel Vaas’s heated gaze as they bounce. Vaas’s arms wrap around your torso tightly and his lips press against your as he moves to lay on his back. Your body lays on top of his, but his hands keep you pressed against him as your legs lay on either side of him. Your slick slides down Vaas’s cock as he raises his legs up and grabs your ass. His hips slightly raise as he takes a mouthful of your shoulder.

    His hips suddenly snap back and forth inside of you with an unmatched speed from before.

    “Vaas!” You call in surprise as your arms wrap around his head. His hips push into you quickly and your walls are constantly pushed backwards, following Vaas’s cock out and are stretched forward, following Vaas’s thrust in. A clapping sound is heard as his skin meets your and his balls bounce against your ass. His arms wrap around you once again and he hugs you tightly.

    “Mi amor.” He says around your shoulder before he starts biting down on it. Your breathing turns more rapid as a coil in the pit of your stomach tightens. Your pussy strangles Vaas’s dick as he continually pushes forwards and back in a fast pace. “Cum.” He commands and you do as he says for once. You pussy pulses and tries to pull Vaas’s cock further into you.

    You feel Vaas’s cock pulse before he pushes inside of you and cums. His hot cum overflows inside of you and seeps out of where you two are joined. You lay breathelessy on Vaas as he shifts and throws his blanket over you two. His arms still hold you tightly to him and he breathes heavily around your shoulder, which his teeth are still lodged in. He pulls his teeth loose and starts whispering in your ear as you try to catch your breath.

    “No matter how long it takes and how many tries, I will get you to love me.” You laugh.

    “Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?” You couldn't see, but he smiles and rubs your back.


	8. Warm 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content are themes of rape/non-con, forced soul bonding, non-consensual use of magic, mind control, mind reading, body control, hurt with little to no comfort, corruption and non-consensual bondage.
> 
> After everything that has happened, you did plan to escape. Unfortunately, before you could even plan, Black Hat comes to you. He wants something more.
> 
> Sorry for being gone for so long. I feel into a rut and was just generally uninspired. So, I started playing one of my favorite games (Fallout: New Vegas) and I'm feeling great! So, I'm back!   
>  Also, this is a request that I am filling for someone who wanted a continuation of the one-shot Warm. This one doesn't really have any comedic moments. So, just saying.  
>  Also, Also, I am working on my one-shot that I had a dream for. Then, I will continue back on Unprecedented. Thank you for your patience and/or outrage. Either is acceptable at this point.
> 
> Word Count: 2,766

_ What the hell is wrong with you? _

 

    The single thought crosses Black Hat’s mind as you cook dinner for everyone. Your white gown flows as you constantly move between dishes and the individual needs of each recipe. Your (h/c) hair wrapped into a messy bun and your (e/c) focusing on stirring a sauce. Black Hat grits his acid green teeth as you hum a tune with a smile on your face.

    “WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY? I JUST RAPED YOU!” Black Hat couldn't hold back his displeasure anymore. You were supposed to be crying, harboring a newfound hatred for him. Hell, even attempting murder at this point. Yet, here you are. Enjoying cooking for the monster that stole your innocence and his minions while humming a fucking tune.

    “I am not happy that you made that decision, M- Sir.” The skip of his preferred name did not go unnoticed to him. Something in you changed, but it seems not for the worse. The demon growls as your soft voice continues. “But, I cannot change what has happened. I must accept your decision. After all, I understand as a villain you must feel incredibly pressured to make horrible decisions.”

    You turn to him with a smile. Black Hat frowns as you approach him. Your hands gracefully grip his shoulders and Black Hat’s memories fly back to merely an hour before when you bounced on his cock. The warmth of your hands seep into his clothes and heat up his flesh. So warm.

    “And I forgive you.” Black eyes look at you with all seriousness and no discernable expression.

    “What?”

    “I forgive you.” That is not the response he desired to hear fall from your lips. No, you are supposed to harbor a grudge against him.

    “Are you fucking serious?” His tone dips down into lower octaves as his eyes narrow at your form. You turn and continue on cooking.

    “Completely. I do not lie about such things. Though, I often do jest.” You let out a giggle. Black Hat’s stomach turns in disgust at your complete and irrevocable forgiveness. How is he to corrupt you if you can forgive him for such a deplorable act? Your soul is too pure to be corrupted by outside forces.

    “Or, perhaps, just needs more strain.”

 

    “Sir, all attempts have failed.” Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 stand before his desk. Backs straight and bodies shivering in fear. “5.0.5 is unable to do anything with his sweet nature. He has become her dearest friend. Demencia has tried to make (f/n)-” Hands slam onto the desk as Black Hat stands from his chair.

    “Don't you dare speak her name!” Dr. Flug recoil in on himself.

    “Yes, Sir! I-I-I, um, Demencia has tried to make her jealous, but that has failed. I have tried to get her to kill, but she refuses me.” Black Hat grits his teeth.

    “WORTHLESS PARASITES!” A black tentacle throws the small team out of Black Hat’s office window. Black Hat throws himself into his chair as he tries to configure a plan on how to corrupt you. Nothing has worked. Your purity and innocence seemingly incorruptible. Black Hat sighs and brings a gloved hand to his head. He could practically see your soul with how brightly it shines.

    The glow a soft pink, which he assures himself stand for love. A loving being. A caring being. He hears angels sing when your soul dares to come near his. His inky black, sludge like soul. How is he to deprive your soul of such things so it may become like his? His thoughts drift to you and not your soul.

    Your silky, (s/c), smooth skin pressed firmly against his as he stole a kiss. Your heat seeps into his bones… 

    “Hmm…” Your heat pushes into his cold body and he feels warm. Maybe, just maybe, if his soul pushes in yours… “Worth a try. After all, you are completely mine to do with as I please.”

 

    You sit down at the dining room table. You let out a breathe and slouch in your chair. You wipe the light sheen on sweat on your forehead as you relax after a long day of work. Black Hat has kept his distance away from you since… the incident and you are grateful for that. You may have forgave him, but that didn't grant him your trust. In fact, you plan to run away. You didn't want to be around your rapist and you had to tell the police.

    He could be doing this to other women and you felt the need to protect them. You felt a little bad by lying to everyone, stating you feel content here when you really wanted to leave. Maybe, on a night like tonight, you could sneak out of the house and run to the police. Then, maybe you could…

    The dining hall’s double doors slam open. Your head snaps to them and you find Black Hat’s imposing figure. You immediately feel uncomfortable. You are alone with him and you want nothing more than to leave. You force a smile.

    “Good afternoon, Sir.” Black Hat grins in a way that shows his disgusting green teeth. You feel sick to your stomach as he walks towards you. The feeling of guilt weighs heavier on you as the male takes a seat in front of you. His eyes pierce into you and it feels as if he looks into your soul. His grin widens.

    “I didn't realize your soul dimmed slightly.” Your eyes widen.

    “Oh, um, I'm afraid I don't-”

    “You've been lying, my little flame.” Your mouth drops.  _ How does he know? _ “About what, I wonder.” His gloved hands grip the sides of your head and you feel energy push its way through into your skull. He is using magic on you again. He immediately frowns.

    “You are not happy.” Your body is frozen, but not on your accord. He took control of your body once more. “You've been lying about that. You...” A surprised expression crosses Black Hat’s face. “No.” 

     Your body stands and awaits for his command. You try to speak, but your mouth does not move. You feel helpless. Once again, trapped in your own mind. You want to cry, but Black Hat’s magic refuses the release of even a single tear.

    “No. You don't have the right to be sad right now.” He grumbles. He takes your hand and your body follows him obediently. He leads you through the winding halls of Black Hat Organization’s headquarters. You recognize absolutely nothing as you come to a grand set of black, ornate double doors. Black Hat pushes the doors open with both hands before immediately clapping your hand in his once more. A bedroom sits before you.

    A large bed sits against the far wall with black bedding. Black curtains surround the bed and they press against pillars around the bed with their bodies tied with some type of ribbon. Underneath the black pillows and blanket, lays red silk sheets. At least you assume silk by the way they look from afar. A desk with knot patterns presses against another wall to the side. Papers and pens and scattered on the dark wooden surface. Before you can look around more, Black Hat pulls you forward towards the bed.

    Your body sits on the edge of the plush bed and your body sinks into the softness. Black Hat paces in front of you with his hands behind his back. He paces and paces before he shakes his head.

    “Not happy… so, you…” He shakes his head once more while you sit there and watch. He suddenly stops and looks at you. His coal black eyes pierce into your motionless (e/c) ones. “I won't let you go, little flame. I will not allow you to leave me… ever.” His words drift in the air softly and you barely hear them.

    “I wanted to ease you into this.” He approaches you and places his hands on your shoulders. “But I will not stand for the possibility of you leaving.” His hands press your shoulders until you laid in front of him. Your body responded by having you scoot further up on the bed until your feet were laying on it. Black Hat’s knee goes onto the bed as do his hands. The bed dips under his weight and he crawls over you.

_ No.  _ You want to scream.  _ Not this! Anything but this!  _ You want someone to hear you. Someone to know your agony, but all your cries for help are trapped within your mind. A disgusting feeling sinks into your stomach as Black Hat takes off his long coat.

    Your muscles strain as you try to rapidly shake your head. Your muscles pulse as pressure applies against either side of the tendons. Black Hat takes off his top hat to reveal short, black locks of hair that almost look to be made of shadows. His coal black eyes stare into yours before a deep red liquid leaks from his eye.

    “I’ll never leave you.” Your mouth speaks as his lips silently move. “I want nothing more than to be here with you.” Black Hat takes his monocle off and you are met with the strangest sight. A deep red swirls with black, almost looking like a black hole. Your eyes focus on the black hole like feature. “It’s beautiful, sweetheart.”

    Black Hat smiles even though his eye looks watery with a red liquid trying to spill over. His bare hand pets your cheek and a icy cold sinks into your flesh. You shiver. You arms spread wide open and a smile stretches across your face. “Come, my love. Let us bond so that we may never separate.” Black Hat visibly relaxes as a tear drips from his eye.

    A chill spreads across your lips as Black Hat presses his to yours. A slimy, cool tongue pushes into your mouth and you eagerly take it into your mouth. You want to scream. You want to cry. You can't. Black Hat pulls from your lips.

    “Accept me. Love me.” Your voices say together and Black Hat frowns and grits his teeth. “You don't know what this means to me.” He says alone. “This is everything and more.” Black Hat grabs the Black hole like eye and brings the swirling vortex down to your chest.

    “After this, I'm guaranteed a happy ending. One that those heroes always get. One with you.” The vortex presses into your chest and you feel something inside you move. Something twists and swirls around the vortex before the vortex pulls away. A pink light comes from your chest and swirls with the black and red vortex. You feel light and you breathe deeply as you watch the phenomenon in front of you.

_ What is happening? Am I dying? _ A shock of pleasure jolts up your spine as the pink mixes with the black and red. The whole vortex mixes into a deep maroon color and you openly moan as ecstasy flushes through your body. Black Hat pants as the vortex split off. One half enters your chest while the other swirls back to be Black Hat’s other eye. Sweat drips from your forehead and Black Hat’s hair looks as if he took a shower.

    Rapidly, Black Hat undoes his tie, vest and shirt before throwing the material to the floor. Shoes clatter to the floor as Black Hat kicks off his and takes his socks off. He does the same for you. You study the deep black body. Trim yet well shaped. Definitely more human and male than you ever thought about. Then again, you never thought about him.

    Black Hat stands and shoves off his pants and boxers to reveal his tentacle-like cock. The shiny black appendage wiggled around, looking for something to shove itself into. You shiver.

    “No, please.” You whisper aloud. His eye looks at you. He smiles a genuine smile before tentacles appear and hold you down. You scream as Black Hat crawls over you. The tentacles wrap tightly around your wrists and hold them high above your head while two wrap around your ankles and keep your legs spread. A tentacle forces your head to look at Black Hat.

    His hands brush over your cheeks and you gasp in surprise. Warmth sinks into your skin and your muscles relax. Black Hat moves his face to yours and smiles. Hot breath blows across your face as Black Hat pants.

    “I thank you for this gift. The gift of warmth. Let me return it to you, my flame.” Lips press against yours and heat encompasses you as Black Hat’s hands gather your dress material before ripping it. The tattered dress lays behind you as Black Hat grabs your bra. He rips it down the center and his hot mouth encased on your nipples. You groan, before shaking your head.

    “NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!”

    “No.” He responds as he moves his mouth off your nipple to swirl his tongue around it. A chill spreads over your body as he moves away. “But your soul craves me.” You shake your head.

    “No!” Black Hat’s hand moves down between your bodies. A rough finger presses into your clitoris and begins to rub. Black Hat’s mouth latches onto your collar bone and he sucks the flesh there. You begin to cry as his finger picks up the pace. “Please, stop.” You cry out, but your whine falls onto deaf ears.

    You feel Black Hat’s slimy genitalia press against your stomach and slid around the bare skin. The tentacle burns your flesh with its ferocious heat. You sob as Black Hat’s free hand grabs you breast and squeezes. Black Hat’s cock slide down to your panties and it begins to slide up and down the outside of your panties. Black Hat lifts his mouth by your ear.

    “I’ve never _made_ _love_ before. Be patient with me.” His cock wraps around your under and rips the fabric apart while he wraps his arm around you body. His other arm rest by your head to keep some of his weight off of you as he presses his skin against yours. You feel like you sit next to a heater as his skin warms yours up.

    “No! You sick bastard!” Your eyes widen in shock. You never cursed. What was happening to you?

    “Call me what you like, little flame. You are already mine for eternity now.” The thick tentacle cock slides into you and your walls choke the appendage with great enthusiasm. You gasp as your slick walls pull the appendage all the way into you.

    “Wha…” Your confusion did not go unnoticed.

    “Your soul needs mine. It’ll do anything for us to be close like this.” Your eyes reconnect with Black Hat’s black one and the spinning, now maroon, black hole eye. “You need me.” He states before sliding his wiggling cock out and slowly pressing his hips back in. A huge grin is painted on his face and he looks downright psychotic. Then again, he is psychotic.

    Each thrust, his dick wiggled and presses random spots in your cunt and you groan with each added pressure to your walls.

    “Ah, no-”

    “Take me. All of me.” Black Hat growls as his hips pick up their pace. The arm wrapped around you comes out and rests on it’s forearm beside your head. “I love you.” Your eyes widen at his confession.

    “You don't know what-” His hand slams over your mouth.

    “Shh. Just take it.” He commands as his hips press against you. Black Hat presses his hips hard against yours and rolls. The pressure grades your throbbing clitoris and your mouth opens wide.

    “Unh.” You groan from behind Black Hat’s hand. His hips begin to ram back and forth as his dick curls around your cervix. You shake your head as your walls start clamping down harder on Black Hat and coaxing him even further into you.

    “(Y/n).” He gasps as his hip settle against yours. A hot liquid pumps into you and your walls squeeze tighter until you orgasm. You let out a breath and twist your hands into fists while your toes curl. Your teeth dig into your bottom lip as you refuse to make a sound. Your eyes squeeze shut as hot tears pour down your face. Your emotional state and the energy pulled from you sets in and you can only think of one word before you let yourself fall into the black.

 

Warm.


	9. Headcannons? Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, manipulation, minor blood/gore, attempted robbery, attempted murder, murder and fat shaming. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I do not know why, but I can’t translate my dreams into a fluent storyline. So, I’m just going to scribble down everything here for now. I think you could call these two Headcanons or something? Someone please help me internet.  
> If one of you want to take these are write a whole fic or one-shot or something based off of these, go ahead. In fact, if you want to take my work and write more to it, I encourage it. Just let people know where you got the work from. Except these little Headcanons. For these, just link me to your work so I can read it. I don’t need credit for these. Have fun!

The first one is in the 50’s or 60’s.

 

    You won the lottery! In celebration, you follow your dream. A bed and breakfast. You’re a chubby girl, by the by. Anywho, your first customer comes in. A tall, handsome guy with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes (kind of like Chris Hemsworth). He flirts with you and you start to fall in love. He stays for awhile and, eventually after a week or so of trying, he convinces you to dance with him.

    You both twirl around the bed and breakfast giggling until you catch yourself in the mirror. You see your chubby form pressed against the man and you feel sick. This isn’t right. Your fat form shouldn’t be near his. You stop dancing and he asks what is wrong and you pull away from his embrace. You apologize to him and start to walk away, but he catches your arm. He demands to know what is wrong and you tell him this relationship is going to work.

    He gets angry before going to his room. He sleeps the day away and you continue to do you. You prepare him food, but he doesn't come down to eat. You go to bed and wake up to a gun in your face. It’s the man and he demands all of the money you won from the lottery. You nod and sit up. You grab your bedside lamp and smash it into his head.

    You run downstairs and call the police from your house phone. You run down the basement and barricade yourself in while the man tries to get in. He screams and yells while you try to convince him money isn’t worth that much. Eventually, the police come and take him away.

    He escapes police custody a week later and he comes back for you. He pulls a gun on you again and he explains what was supposed to happen. You fall in love with him, you two get married and he lives a life of luxury for the rest of his life. Then, he fell in love with you. He felt happy for once in his miserable life when you laughed and smiled. His time with you felt genuine compared to his time spent with other people. Then, you pulled away from him.

    At gunpoint, he was going to force you to get your money and you and him were going to disappear from the face of the Earth. He then demands you get on your knees. You do as you have nothing to defend yourself with. He approaches you and forces you to suck his dick. He tells you to get on your back after and he proceeds to rape you. You cry as he finishes. He fingerfucks you and forces you to get off before he demands that you grab your wallet and any money you have left.

    You both get in a car before disappearing without a trace.

  


This next one is set in modern day. It takes place from the eyes of a serial killer.

    The mentioned yandere is very muscular (have to be when you’re a serial killer, right? God, why am I like this?), has a bald head and deep brown eyes. Kind of like Vin Diesel.

 

    You came to his mansion in need of a job. He gave you one as his maid. You cleaned after him and he admired your dedication as his mansion was always spotless and he felt as if he had just bought the place yesterday. Then, he had a taste of you cooking on his birthday. He fired his personal chef and instead had you cook for him. Then, you organized his files for him. Eventually, you upgraded to his personal assistant.

    You still cooked and cleaned, but you were required to be next to him whenever he went out.

    Eventually, he takes you out where he meets a woman. To you, it seems as if he is love and is playing a friendly game of cat and mouse. However, his intentions are less than that. He sees your jealous eyes when the woman speaks hushed whispers to him. He hears your wails in the night at your lost love. He feels the heat of your anger when the woman dares to touch him. He adores your attention.

    However, as he said before, his intentions were less than pure. The night he took her home for some ranbocious activities, he takes the woman to the basement. He ties her up before he tortures her. He hears the door to the basement open and he sees your pretty eyes look through in fear. You didn't understand his relief and overwhelming joy when you closed the door and returned to your room.

    Once the woman was dead and he was covered in her blood, he crawls into your bed. You and him make love. You tell him how that awful woman deserves everything he did and he simply basks in your naked beauty.


	10. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content are themes of kidnapping and manipulation. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> With you, he saw a chance at the family he lost. In you, he saw how to rekindle the flames of love.
> 
> That moment when you feel like a shit writer, so you try to step your game up but you have a broken stylus and your hand is cramping up from typing everything. >:(  
>  For those of you who don't know, I write my work from my phone. My stylus broke and it now takes me longer to write things out. Any donations are going towards a laptop so I don’t have this issue anymore. However, I don't know what laptop to get and what to give for certain amounts of donations. Any advice/suggestions? Thanks. :)
> 
> Word Count: 6,635

    Something as special as your daughter, deserves the best of the world. Upon initial findings of your husband cheating on you, you worried that your daughter wouldn’t have a strong male role model to look up to. Following the divorce and your ex-husband completely abandoning you and your daughter, you move to Kyrat. Cheap and far away from everything that just transpired.

    You pull the three year old with dark hair and eyes closer to your tall form. Daphne’s small head rests between your breasts as the bus moves down the rocky path. She warms your flesh in the cool mountain air. Being six foot five, though, caused her to only bring warmth to your chest and heart. Your arms and legs prickle at the stark contrast of the cold air compared to your heated chest. The bus comes to a stop and you hand your passport to a man sitting in front of you to be passed up. The driver collects everyone’s passes and steps off the bus.

    You daughter mumbles something incomprehensible and turns her head the other direction. Her eyes remain closed and her dark, long lashes quiver with the blow of the wind. You place your hand on the back of her head to keep her still. Suddenly, arguing breaks the silence. Your brows furrow as you look at the window to watch a man throw down the passports. The driver complains to the man before an assault rifle releases bullets into his chest. Your shirt is pulled and you find yourself on the floor.

    A helicopter’s spinning blades make a loud noise as a older man drags you and another man out the back. Your daughter cries at the screaming and descending helicopter and your breathing picks up. Heavy breaths leave your mouth as you sit on your knees as a gun is pointed in your face. You clutch your daughter tightly as she screams. Anxiety eats away any words you wish to say and your questions remain in your mind. The helicopter lands and it’s spinning blades slow.

    A aged man steps off, dressed in a flamboyant purple suit and a black, buckled up coat. The bright color contrasts his deep eyes and bleached hair. The man looks down the line when he eyes stop at you. His eyes widen slightly and his postures shifts to him leaning back a bit. His fingers touch each other as his hands move in front of him, but the palms to do not touch. He seems intrigued, but you sit in place, uncertain. His hands go to his mouth to cover it.

    Then, they move to his forehead and back to his mouth. He clasps his hand together and dark, leather gloves squeeze together. He points at a man with a wounded shoulder. His dark, leather shoes walk him forward.

    “I distinctly remember saying to stop the bus.” His hands move as to put emphasis on each word. “Yes. Stop the bus. Not shoot the bus. I’m very particular with my words.” The wounded soldier does not meet the man’s eyes.

    “Stop. Shoot. Stop. Shoot.” The man gets more aggressive and places more emphasis on the words by dragging out their syllables and making different gestures for each word. “Do those words sound the same?”

    “But it got out of control-” The soldier’s thick accent comes out with his words. A gloved hand rests on his shoulder.

    “I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?”

    “It got out of control.”

    “Got out of control…” The light skinned man looks at the bus, before turning his head back at the soldier. “I hate when things get out of control.” A knife buries itself in the neck of the soldier and you yelp and cover your daughter’s eyes. The man viciously stabs the soldier with the knife as a choked gurgle comes from the soldier. “You had one fucking job and you couldn’t fucking do that.” The man grunts out.

    His arm viciously moving back and forth as his back covers the scene. The man lets out a breath before sitting down and looking at the four people lined in front of him. His throws his hand and spreads his fingers. His wrist hits his knee before resting there.

    “And I got blood on my fucking shoes!” The man mumbles before shaking his head. The man looks to the younger man on your left. He extends his hand as if to present him to the dead soldier. His eyes make contact with the lifeless body. “At least there’s a silver lining. You didn't completely fuck up.” 

    The murderer helps the younger male up. The younger man complies and stands up with him.

    “Get up boy. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere…” As the men stand, the blood soaked man hugs the stranger beside you. He then offers a soaked glove to you. “You too, darling. Best a wife and child stand with by their husband and father.”

    “She’s not my wife.” The stranger replies for you and the dark brown eyes look away from you.

    “Well, you better put a ring on her soon boy. Woman like her go fast and not mention the child needs a structured home.” The man nods to Daphne and you hold the child closer to you. Her crying died down a bit ago and her head rested on your breasts still. Her eyes stayed wide open though. Her dark eyes peer at the older man to your right.

    “He meant I am a stranger. We have no relation to him.” Your soft voice rings in the air and the deep brown eyes set themselves on you. The man hums.

    “Ah, I see. Either way, stand up. I hate to see mothers hold their children and fear for their lives. That’s a horrible thing.” His hand extends to you and, when considering the guns surrounding you, you grip his hand to stand with Daphne. You look down at the man. He smiles at you.

    “Mmm. Tall, like an amazonian woman. What’s your name?” 

    “(Y/n).” He nods and looks to your little girl.

    “And what is her’s?”

    “Daphne.”

    “A lovely name.” Your daughter turns her head to look at the man. He smiles at her and waves. She waves back. “Hello there.” Your daughter keeps silent. “Not much of a talker, I see.”

    The man relaxes and brings his hands together before looking between you and the stranger beside you.

    “I’m so sorry about this. This was supposed to be…” He flails his hands to show us our surroundings. “Well, not this.” The blood soaked man places a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. “We have a party waiting for you, but I don’t think I know your name.” His eyes look at the man to your right.

    The older man lays face down as the murderer kneels next to him.

    “Who is this? Hm? Is this your plus one?” The man standing beside you doesn’t say a word. The man laughs. “Can’t play the strong silent type after speaking to me already.” The stranger says nothing. “Well, I am terribly embarrassed about this.”

    “This was supposed to be very simple but you know if you give food to monkeys they just throw their shit at each other.” The men to your right bag the older man’s head and zip tie his wrists behind his back. The murderer looks back at the stranger to your left. “Oh, would you hold this?” He gives the stranger a blood soaked weapon while he pulls out a phone. “Just a moment… I want to get a little… picture.”

    “Right into the camera, there we are!” A snap rings out in the mountain air. “Awesome.” The murderer speaks as he looks at the photo. You hold still as men begin to move around you. The truck behind you bursts into flames and you move forward to avoid the fire. “Don’t worry about a thing, my boy.”

    “This will soon be behind us and we’ll be off on our grand adventure.” The stranger moves forward and stands by guards while you stand alone. “Because I have cleared my calendar just for you!” The helicopter wings begin to start up. “You and I are gonna tear shit up!” A bag goes over the stranger’s head while you try to figure out what will happen to you and your daughter. The murderer looks to you before pointing his finger at you and pulling his finger back towards him.

    You cover your baby’s poor ears and you approach the man. The man gets on the helicopter before he offers you his hand. You take it and you step on the helicopter. He moves you to sit down and you follow through. No need to upset someone that is very…  _ aggressive _ . He shuts the helicopter door and takes his own seat. He smiles as he looks at you and your child.

    “I apologize for my language in front of the child. I find it frustrating when something so simple is messed up.” You nod quickly.

    “That’s fine.” You quickly say. Your daughter deep eyes look at the man. He looks back at her with some form of a sad smile.

    “You have a beautiful daughter.”

    “Thank you.” You answer comes out curtly and the man relaxes in his seat. You figure this is a time for questions. “Where are you taking us?”

    “To my palace for a quick shower. Then, you and your daughter, a few guests that you met moments ago, and I will be having dinner at a dear friend of mine’s home.” You feign a smile.  _ Just act happy and complacent. You have to keep Daphne safe. _

    “That sounds lovely.” His smile widens.

    The helicopter descends on a mountain top. The man immediately slides open the door and steps off. His hand extends out and you grab it and step off. Daphne’s eyes catch his again and the man crouches down to her.

    “You know, you’re just as beautiful as your mother.” Drake, your ex-husband, used to say that a lot. He stopped it once you slapped divorce papers in front of him on your dining room table.

    “Dada.” You hold your daughter closer.

    “I-I’m sorry! She doesn’t-” He raises his hand and you stop speaking.

    “It’s quite alright. What happened to her father?”

    “We-we, uh, we divorced. He left and said that he never wanted to see either of us again.” That man shakes his head.

    “What a fucking disgrace.” He stands back up and looks at you with furrowed brows. “A man should take pride in his children. God knows when you’ll lose them forever…” He drifts off before rolling his shoulders. “Right. Let’s wash up.”

    “Please, have a seat inside while I clean up. We will be heading out shortly.”

  
  


    The whole atmosphere hums with tension. The older gentleman from before sits in front of you while the stranger from before sits to your right. The murderer sits to your left, clean and looking very well put together. Paul, a man who you learned that was assigned your seat, stands by the murderer. You apologized to him earlier, the the murderer accepted your apology for him and said not to worry about it anymore. The two men speak as the old man and stranger awaken. The murderer looks at the strange man to your right.

    “Well, go on take the bloody bag off his head.” He commands a guard behind the stranger. The bag comes off and the stranger looks around a bit, adjusting to the light. “Again, terribly sorry for what happened before. This, is more what I had in mind. So, fresh start. Introductions…”

    “Ajay Ghale,” his hand gestures to the stranger, “our guest of honor; Paul,” his hand gestures to the man standing beside him, “our very gracious host. The little monkey, whose name I still don’t know.” He then gestures a hand at you. “(Y/n), mother of young Daphne here.” His hands press against his chest. “And I, of course, am Pagan Min.” Silence follows the introductions.

   “You really don't remember me, do you? Your mother, she never spoke of me, never mentioned me?” More silence. “Oh, we’ll change all that. Paul, I need cash.”

    “How much do you need?” Paul questions as he takes out a wallet.

    “All of it.” Paul's hands Pagan his wallet. “Thank you. Here we are. Ah.” He pulls out a bill and holds it beside his face. “Hm?”

    He throws the bill down.

    “Alright.” He pulls out another a places it up by his face as well. “How about this, with the smile?” He drops the bill while clearing his throat before taking another bill out of the wallet. His arm extends across the table to present it to Ajay.

    “That’s you.” Ajay curly answers.

    “That’s me.” He takes the bill and looks at it before throwing it down on the table. “Although, I'm not so sure anymore.” Pagan’s cool brown eyes looks at you before returning to Ajay’s. Pagan picks up a jar.

    “No.” Ajay mutters while Paul reaches across the table to grab his shoulder. Ajay sits back down.

    “Now your mother, your mother on the other hand, she understood me. She knew me in a way that no one ever did.” Pagan opens the jar and sticks finger inside. The finger then enters in his mouth and you recoil in disgust. From the looks of the jar, being the engraved name and dates, you assume it to be a urn. Therefore, Pagan just tasted the ashes of a human being. Gross.

    “Mm, that takes me back.” He closes the urn. “The last time I saw Ishwari was years ago. She told me she loved me. Women, they can do that. They can tell you they love you in a moment and mean it, men on the other hand. No, men only really love you in hindsight. When too much distance has built up.”

    “So,” Pagan sits the urn down, “when your mother decided to flee to the United States with you on her hip, I couldn't help but blame myself.” Pagan stands up and walks behind the older man’s chair. His palms relax on his chair. “Then I realized it, it’s not me. It was the fucking, forgive my tongue (y/n), Golden Path!” He slams the man’s face into the dinner plate and you jolt back with Daphne. Her dark eyes watched Pagan and your hand flew to cover her eyes from the violence as a fork goes into the man’s back.

    “Those fucking terrorists,” Pagan moves a single finger with his words, “they ruin everything. Like dinner!” Pagan looks back at the older man. “Did no one ever teach you that it’s rude to text at the table? Let’s see here. Give me the phone!” He slaps the man’s hand until he lets go of the glowing device. 

    Pagan picks it up and looks at it. He holds it up to show the guards in the room.

    “Really, guys? Are we not checking for these anymore?” Pagan shakes his head before he looks at the phone. “Ah. ‘I‘m with Ajay Ghale’. You’ll love this part.” He shows the phone to Paul before bringing it to Ajay’s view.

    “‘Help'.” He starts laughing. “A text, for help?” Pagan’s attention returns to the man. “You don’t text for help, you cry for help. So come one, you’re going to cry for help.” He pulls the man up by the fork lodged in his back and brings him towards the balcony. 

    “If you're going to do something, you're going to do it right. Here we go! Go on… cry for help. Cry for help.”

    “H-help…” The elder pathetically whines out.

    “Ah, pathetic. No. Cry for help.”

    “Help…” The older man cries out louder. Your opposite hand covers your daughter’s ear and you push her head so that your chest covers the other. You feel sick as you watch this helpless man cry out. You bite your lip and look down at your food.

    “Like you mean it boy.”

    “HELP…”

    “Help! From your diaphragm! HELP!”

    “HELP…” The old man screams. You choke up on tears as the man cries. You can’t make a move to help him. Not with your daughter sitting on your lap.

    “Mommy.” The girl cries out as she grabs your hands. Pagan snaps his head to look at you and your daughter.

    “Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh.” Pagan quiets the man and you move your hand from your daughter’s eyes and ears. She looks around before looking at Pagan. She smiles at him.

    “Daddy!” She calls excitedly before trying to crawl out of your lap.

    “Daphne.” You scold and keep her on your lap. Pagan waves before leaning over the man. 

    “Now we listen… nothing. I'm afraid they’re not coming for you buddy. He pulls the fork from the man’s back and walks back towards the table. He points behind him with his thumb. “Find out what he knows.” He throws the fork on the floor, before picking up the abandoned phone.

    “Terrorists, right? Now, please, stay right here. Enjoy the Crab Rangoon.” He walks with the soldiers that grabbed the elder and walk with them. “Don't move. I will be right back.” He turns and walks away as he gets on the phone.

    “Yuma. We need to talk.” Paul and the rest of the guards leave with him. You sit still as Ajay sits up and takes the urn back. He looks at you and your daughter before looking where Pagan left through. A scream rings through the building. Ajay looks back at you. He holds a hand to you.

    “Stay here. I'm going to try and find a safe passage out for you.” You nod as Ajay leaves. You stand up and let your daughter run around the small dining area as you watch her. She plays numerous games of pattycake with you and you try to keep her entertained with stories you make up. Ten slow, agonizing minutes pass in that dining room before you hear gunshots and a truck drive by. You sit your daughter at the table while you look over the balcony.

    You watch a jeep filled with people and guns pass by. In it appears to be an unconscious Ajay. You hurry back to your daughter and pick her up before moving to get away. However, the appearance of Pagan has you standing still with your daughter in your arms once more. He no longer wears his purple suit jacket and his white, frilled button-up shirt seems to be the only thing covering his chest.

    “Oh, fan-bloody-tastic. Such a lady to wait for me. We saw some terrorists in the area and, well, Ajay ran off. What a day.” He shakes his head before motioning his hand for you to come along. “Come along. I’ll take you back to my home and we’ll get you accommodated for the night.”

 

    You sit on a grand bed with your daughter laying beside you. She sleeps silently, as you try to pull yourself together. Dull orange walls encase you in the large room as you are surrounded by luxury furniture. Beautiful ocean blue couches stretch in one corner of the room with a glass table and surround a flat screen television. Two wooden side tables sit next to the headboard of the large, plush red-orange bed. You sit on the edge of the bed as floorboards creak to reveal Pagan. He settles himself in your double doorway as he leans on the door frame.

    “Such a beautiful moment. A mother guarding her daughter as she rests.” Pagan takes a deep breath and walks inside the room. He wears his purple suit pants, but his purple suit jacket has been removed to show a wrinkled, frilly white button-up. The dark mahogany floorboards creak with each step forward that Pagan makes. “But I assure you, no harm will come to you or your daughter. You have nothing to fear while under my protection.”

    “Oh, um… thank you, your… highness?” You remain unsure how to address Pagan after the incident from the bus and “dinner party”. Pagan lets a slight chuckle leave his body as he shakes his head.

    “Such… uh, titles, are unnecessary for our interactions (y/n).” He moves his hands to gesture between you and him. “I feel as if we have a very special connection and such things really distract from that deep, intertwined link.” You nod your head as if you understand, but, in all honesty, no ideas really help you piece together what he is trying to say. He just smiles tightly at you before deep brown eyes look over to your daughter’s sleeping body. “Such a precious thing you have (y/n). She reminds me of my daughter.”

    “Oh. I was unaware that you have a family, Pagan.” Your eyes follow his form as he takes a seat by you on the satin, red-orange covers. He just nods as his hands clasp and press his index  fingers against his lips. As he settles on the bed, he looks at the floorboards.

    “Had, (y/n). I had.” A surprised expression settles on your face as you take in what he says.

    “I’m so sorry. I had no idea that…” Nothing came to mind when you try to explain yourself. Nothing you could say would ease the fact of his family’s… death? Seperation? You aren’t sure. Pagan throws a hand to signify his disposition.

    “No worries. This was a long time ago and I've had my time to grieve.” A long arm wraps around your back and his uncovered hand squeezes the center of your upper arm. His eyes meet yours. “But you, you have a chance at something magnificent here. I want you and your daughter to have the best chance you could possibly ever receive.” Pagan stands from the bed and begins pacing from the headboard of the bed, which touches the wall, to the foot of the bed and back.

    “I’ve looked into your appearance here. You wanted cheap living and you wanted to be somewhere far from where your marriage fell apart.” He stops and turns to you with a hand on his chest and his other outstretched in a “stop” position. “Which I understand,” his shoes squeal as he turns back to continue his pacing, “but Kyrat is a dangerous place with those fucking terrorists, the Golden Path, running about.”

    “I didn't-” Pagan’s finger goes up and touches his lips as his head rotates back towards you.

    “Ah, shh, shh, shh.” You quiet yourself immediately. He smiles and points his finger at you. “I wasn't finished yet, darling.” You tilt your head down.

    “I'm sorry.”

    “That's quite alright.” Pagan kneels in front of your tall stature before his thumb tilts your head up to meet his burning gaze. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes! I would like you and your daughter to stay here with me in the palace.”

    “I… what, but-” Pagan stands and walks towards the door, his body still facing you as he walks backwards.

    “Yes, I knew you would agree. We have plenty of protection and food for two more guests.” You jump up from the bed and quickly move towards him.

    “Wait! I can't afford-”

    “To risk your family’s security. I know, I know. It’s no burden-” As your large feet scuttle across the bare floor, your feet catch and you fall forward onto Pagan. Your breasts land in his face as your large hips rest in his lap. Your legs rest on your knees to either side of Pagan’s hips and you feel red dust your cheeks. As a tall woman, clumsiness seemed to be in your nature. 

    Too bad it causes your death tonight. Hands grab your love handles as you rise off of Pagan’s face. Your weight moves to your hips and they press against his with your pressure. In your horrified state, you stay still and look at Pagan. Your eyes are wide and your mouth is slightly agape.

    “I-I,” you take a quick breath, “I’m s-so sorry. I-” His fingers press into your flesh as his hands lower down to your ass. You squeak and quickly rise off of him. You wrap your arms around yourself as Pagan sits up. His right arm’s elbow rests on his right knee, which has been pulled up to his chest. His left hand presses against the mahogany floor to keep himself up as his form tilts back still slightly.

    “While I understand you lack money, (y/n),” Pagan lifts himself up from the ground as he continues, “I certainly do not wish you to whore yourself out to me as payment.” Your eyes quickly catch a stiff tent made of purple cloth before you focus straight in Pagan’s eyes. “Though the offer is appreciated. The warm feeling of helping a family in need is all I truly require.” A hand crosses over Pagan’s heart. He then extends his hand towards the bed. “Now, please do rest.”

    You quickly nod to avoid the awkward situation and pull the covers up from the bed. You get comfortable as Pagan leaves the room. You close your eyes as your daughter cuddles up to your added heat. You fall asleep wondering what the fuck just happened.

  
  


    “Mmm.” You moan as the bright light of the morning sun shine through large windows you failed to notice the other night. You whine as you flip your body away from the light. Your daughter, in turn, turns to face your back. Then, you feel the bed shift as she rises. Her little hands press into your skin as she stands on her feet. She giggles as her long hair brushes over your face.

    Her tiny hands presses against your cheek before you feel her hand leave. She giggles excitedly as you hear her dress fabric move.

    “Dada!” She squeals. You feel the bed reform to its original position as your daughter lifts off of it. In your tired haze, you don't realize your not in your home with your ex-husband, Drake.

    “Drake?” Your voice croaks as your daughter giggles. “Did you make breakfast?”

    “Yes. My chefs prepared a fine meal for us. It is waiting for us.” You snap your eyes open and look up to see Pagan holding Daphne. She hugs him and leans into him while Pagan holds her tightly against him. You quickly rise and your hands go to snatch your daughter from this sociopath. However, Pagan turns and wraps an arm around you.

    He pulls you closely to his shorter form and he leads you through the double doors. He walks you through the palace, into a room with a small table that is filled with fresh fruit, bacon, succulent sausages and Egg Benedict's. Pagan pulls a chair out for you, which you sit in, and he places Daphne on your lap. He quickly takes a seat beside you. Pagan tucks a napkin in his shirt collar while you do the same for Daphne. Pagan takes a fork and plate before he quickly piles on food. He adjusts in his seat before pointing at the food with his fork.

    “Well, go on. Dig in.” Pagan begins to eat while you carefully take your fork to pick up a piece of cantaloupe. You bring it to Daphne’s lips and she greedily swallows the piece down. You all eat in a tense silence. Eventually, Pagan clears his throat.

    “You’ll have a new room tonight. One with appropriate accommodations for you and your daughter. New clothes will be there also. Can't have you wearing the same set of clothes for the rest of your lives.” You mindlessly nod.

    “Thank you, Pagan. I appreciate what you’re doing for me and Daphne, but-”

     “Listen, (y/n).” Pagan wipes his lips with a napkin before turning to you. “The Golden Path is a real threat here. If you and your daughter were to be in their way, they would not hesitate to kill you.”

     “Oh, my.” You find yourself in shock.  _ What kind of situation have I put Daphne in? Stuck between a sociopath and terrorists?  _

     “Yes, which is why I act so harshly. Please, I offer you my palace, food and riches free of charge.” He takes one of your hands in his. “Please, allow me to protect you and Daphne.”

    “I- well, alright. Thank you, Pagan.” He smiles at you.

    “I assure you and Daphne will be absolutely safe here at all times. Now, please, eat.” He lets your hand free and continues eating. You feed your daughter some more as you realize your situation.  _ Stay complacent or die. _

  
  


    You sit on a couch on a open porch of Paul’s home as your daughter runs around in the afternoon air. She picks flowers and brings them to you as you make her a flower crown. She smiles continuously throughout the days that passed already and you feel happy to know she stays oblivious to the situation. As long as she remains happy, you could suffer through any torment that may come your way. You finish the floral crown with the last batch of pink flowers Daphne collects. You smile and place the delicate piece on her head. With the setting sun and orange sky, your daughter looks ethereal with her big smile.

    “Ah, there are my princesses!” You look behind you to find Pagan. A smile etched itself on his face as he looks you both over. You keep your smile, this time. A month total has gone by and you no longer feel that Pagan is a threat. He caters to you and your daughter’s needs and has made move to harm either of you. Pagan kneels with open arms as your daughter runs up to him.

    “Daddy!” She exclaims and happily jumps into his arms. “Look! Mommy made me a flower crown!” Pagan looks at the small cricket of flowers and smiles down at the young girl.

    “Why, I say, it’s one of the most beautiful treasures in the world.”

    “Really?”

    “Really.” Pagan stands with your little girl in his arms as he comes and sits beside you. He sets Daphne in between you and him before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He turns to you. “We can go home soon. Paul and I have finished our discussion.”

    “Okay.” You mindlessly nod as Daphne rests her head on your arm. “Daphne is tired.”

    “I understand.” Pagan stands up. “Allow me a moment.” He states before walking off.

  
  


    You stand inside the room Paul gave you  **and** Pagan to stay in. The purple walls remind you of Pagan’s suit while the deep brown wood panels of the floor tricks you into believing they are black. A simple bed sits in the center of the room with blacks blankets. You set Daphne on the bed and tuck her in. Her tiny snores fill the room as you stand to look at Pagan. He shrugs off his suit jacket and slips off his shoes.

     “You know, I’ve been thinking.” You follow his lead and take of your shoes as well. You slide the shoes to the side as Pagan starts unbuttoning his button-up. “Do you remember the night you offered yourself to me in return for my hospitality?” You cheeks flare up as your (e/c) eyes connect to his deep brown ones.

    “I-I-I-”

    “What if I let you have me as you please?” Pagan bunches up his shirt and drops it on the floor. His lithe form walks over to the couch to the far corner of the room. He sits down and relaxes. “What would you do to me?” You look down in embarrassment and twirl your fingers together. Pagan is a very attractive man and he has done so much for your little family.

    It feels only right that you allow him your body. That you allow him such pleasure.

    “I-I, well, I would…” A smirk forms on his face as he sets his arms on the top of the couch. “I suppose I would start by, um… sucking you off?” The wording feels so off to you and foreign. Dirty talk never made an appearance in your relationship with Derek.

    “Mmm.” The hum reverberates in the small room as Pagan smiles. “Yes. I think I would like that.” You bite your lip and walk towards Pagan slowly. You never initiated sex with Derek either. He always took the reigns and led you around.

    However, Pagan made you feel different. He always pushed you up on this pedestal and crown you with rich titles and beautiful treasures.  _ I guess now is the time to return his generosity. _ You kneel before Pagan and run your hands up his covered legs. The suit feel silky smooth and wrinkles as your hands push up. Your fingers find his zipper warm to the touch from his body heat. You slowly unbutton his pants, before you unzip them.

    You look up just for a moment to find Pagan’s deep eyes staring down at your with heavy emotions. His tongue runs across his lips and you look back down. A tent stands covered by white boxers. You run your hand up and down the covered shaft as Pagan groans from your attention. One of his hands locks in your hair. You mean your head down further to press a kiss against the straining fabric. Your hands slip under the fabric.

    You grasp the soft, warm appendage and drag the cock through the slit in the boxers. With the semi-erect cock in front of you, you stroke it gently with your hand. You place your tongue flat against his cock and swirl your saliva around the base. You slide your tongue up and down to spread your saliva around and make your hand move easier against his heated skin. Once you feel his dick has been properly lubricated, you wrap your lips around the head. You lightly suck as your tongue swirls around the top. Pagan clutches your hair tighter.

    “Oh, that's it darling!” He calls as you slide his cock further into your mouth. You tongue, now flattened by Pagan’s intruding cock, slides back and forth to further his pleasure. You slide down to take as much of him as you can in, before coming back up. Once up, you twirl your tongue around the head of his cock, before sliding down once more. You start the pattern slowly as Pagan takes in heavy breaths. You speed the process up as your hand pumps everything your mouth can't.

    “Such a... treat you are.” Pagan greedily sucks in breath. His affirmations make you feel proud that you bring pleasure to this man. Otherwise, you mindlessly continue the task at hand. Pagan eyes bore into your bobbing head. “Touch yourself.” Pagan commands.

    You fingers push up your dress and delve under your panties. Your middle finger plays with your clitoris. The pad of your finger pushes down on the little bundles of nerves before circling it in time with your tongue around Pagan’s cock. You let out a huff of breath as your clitoris throbs from the attention. Your slide your finger further down, until you can slip one inside yourself. You moan as your tight, slick walls encase your finger. You never thought you could be this tight after Daphne, yet here you are.

    “I can't take this.” Pagan pulls your mouth off his fully erect cock with an audible pop. His eyes stare into yours as you still your finger. “Ride me, (y/n). Make me the happiest man alive.” You blush at his words. However, you're not wet enough to take Pagan.

    “I still need a little time to…” Pagan pushes you onto the floor. You lay stretched before him as he plants a sweet, gentle kiss to your lips.

    “Then, allow me.” A kiss goes to your jaw. Then, your throat, your chest and finally, your right breast. Pagan pulls the stretchy fabric of your dress down to expose your breasts to him. He fists your bra in his hand before tearing the piece apart. “Forgive me, but I am eager.” His lips wrap around your nipple while his hand fondled the other.

    “Pagan.”

    “So wonderful.” He says around your nipple, before replacing his mouth with his opposite hand. “I could play with these for hours.” He looks back up to you and tilts his head. “But I understand we are on a time limit.” His eyes shoot to the bed, in which Daphne sleeps on, then back to you. Pagan slithers his smaller stature down you, until he comes to where you dress rose up to expose your lace panties.

   “What a lovely gift.” Pagan’s fingers slip under your panties and tugs them off your long legs. He drops them to the side before placing his palms on your inner thighs and spreading your legs apart. Pagan licks his lips once more before delving in. His slimy tongue presses against your clitoris and you squeal at the sudden application of pleasure. His tongue licks down, before shoving itself into your cavern. A long finger presses in, underneath the tongue, and stretches you a bit wider.

    “Oh!” You puff as his wet tongue pulls away and two more fingers take its place. You look down to see brown eyes watching you from behind thin strands of bleached hair. You watch his tongue as it dips down to brush against your clitoris. You bite a knuckle of your finger as his tongue swirls around it. Suddenly, his whole mouth engulfs your clitoris and buckles on it. To your delight, he also begins to push his fingers in and out at a meager pace.

    “Oh, yes!” You moan as one hand grabs your breast and another intertwined it’s fingers into Pagan’s hair. His fingers plunge inside you faster as your chest rises and falls more quickly. You clitoris pulses in time with your speeding heartbeat and you cry out as your walls begin to tighten around the speeding fingers. “Pagan!” You whimper as he pulls away from you and shoves his cock into your tight canal. You groan helplessly and wrap your legs around Pagan’s thrusting hips.

    Your orgasm barely out of reach as Pagan pounds away inside of you.

    “Oh my god!” You cry as he fucks you. Suddenly, you're moving again. Pagan picks you up and sits you on his lap. You whine and bounce on his lap to keep the pleasure going in your pussy. Your hands grip Pagan’s shoulders tightly as his, in turn, roughly grip your hips and force them up and down. “Pagan!”

    “Mrs. (Y/n) Min. Doesn’t that sound good to you?” You nod at his question, not fully registering what he was going on about as you helplessly bounce on his lap. Your breasts shove themselves into Pagan’s face and he happily fondled them with his mouth and hands.

    “Yes!” Derek never made you this way during sex. He never left you desperate for an orgasm like this. Certainly never let you bounce on him either. “Oh god!”

    “What if I made you a mother to more children, hmm? Had you filled with  **_my_ ** children?”

    “Oh, fuck me Pagan!” His hips begin to slam into yours has you rode his dick. Your walls closing in tighter around him. His quick, oncoming thrusts cause you to lose it. “Ah! Yes!”

    “Fuck.” Pagan curses under his breath as you walls squeeze him. Hot cum pumps into you as your body sweats from your rapid bouncing. You lean on Pagan and rest your head on his shoulder. Arms wrap tightly around you as you rest,  Peacefully unaware of the plans you just agreed to.


	11. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, voyeurism, Shortforced impregnation, hormone manipulation, forced impregnation, virgin reader and minor violence. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Dr. Flug feels just as anyone else does. Loneliness can eat at him just as well as anyone else. 
> 
> Hey. I fell into a rut again where I just didn't know what to write and held no inspiration. But, I'm better now!  
> Anyone else excited see what Fallout 76 holds in store?
> 
> Word Count: 4,465

    New heroes and villains pop up in the world all the time. Some titled themselves as geniuses while other preferred the term competent. For others, stupid barely describes their lack of skills and intelligence. Yet, they someone survive in this world.

    Like the villain that came in yesterday. A mister… Spore? Maybe? His powers contained something akin to a plant. He spreads these little spores and take over the mind of any being. A useful power, especially when the host can spread even more spores. However, a “super” hero stops all his attempts.

     Well, not just one, but two superheroes (one with the power of telekinesis and the other with ice powers) and a supposed  _ highly _ intelligent scientist backing them up. A small team. An easy opponent. Flug had worked on three devices in his little laboratory for weeks and they were ones quite proud of. One to confuse the telekinetic, one to heat up the area for the cryomancer and a communication blocker for the little brain behind the two heroes. A red screwdriver twists a screw into the metal. Beeps sound in the room and echo off the walls.

    It has been a few days since Spore picked up those projects and Flug mindlessly worked on something new, Flug always appreciated the silence when he worked. Recently, however, loneliness ate at his heart. The deafening silence of an empty lab and the inventions that needed tweaks rusting in a corner. Flug needed an apprentice. Someone who would look up to him in admiration and actually appreciate his work. Someone much unlike Black Hat.

  “Flug! Keep me out of your damned thoughts!” Black Hat’s voice rings down into Flug’s little pit of despair. “Then get up here! Some plant, parasitic, insolent fool has a problem for you!”

  
  


    “NONE OF IT WORKED! MISS UNIVERSE GOT PAST ALL OF IT!” Spore screams into Dr. Flug’s face. Apparently, Miss Universe is the title of the little brain behind the heroes. She single-handedly stopped the hacking virus for the communication lines to figure out the situation the heroes found themselves in. She then sent a drone to blow up Flug’s devices. “NOW THEY HAVE A DRONE FOLLOWING THEM AROUND WHICH MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE AS SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING I AM DOING AND HOW TO STOP ME!”

    “I see.” Flug’s response seems less than satisfactory when Spore grows a sour expression. Flug throws his hand up and walks to his work bench. “A simple fix.” Flug opens a draw in his desk, before he pulls out a sticky bomb. The small square sit snugly in his yellow gloved hand. Flug turned back to Spore.

    “This here will get rid of that pesky drone. I’ll remake my inventions for those heroes and we’ll see what  _ Miss Universe _ will do. I’ll be accompanying you to ensure this works.” Spore crosses his arms as the fabric of his deep green costume creases over his elbows.

    “Are you calling me incompetent?” Flug holds up a finger as a hand goes behind his back.

    “Indirectly.”

  
  


    You sit as you nervously scan the city with your drone. Spore, your arch nemesis, recently upgraded his game. New inventions of his keep popping up and a sick feeling in your stomach screams a sidekick works for him now. Of course, you easily deal with these contraptions, however, Sickle and Temptress… not so much. The first time Spore got the drop on you and your team, Sickle received second degree burns and Temptress couldn’t walk straight for a few days. Not to mention, the next time Spore attacked, he cut your drone feed. Your team gained more injuries and it ate at your heart.

    Whoever this little sidekick is, they were going to get their shit kicked in for hurting Sickle and Temptress. A personal score to settle, really. Mainly because Sickle.

    “Oh.” You sigh as you lean on a slender arm. Your eyes watch the boarding computer screen of your dark room. Sickle, the most handsome and kind hero you ever met. His mental capabilities may be slow, but his kindness never ceased to make your heart flutter. Your eyes glaze over as your drone flies through the night covered city streets. You still see Sickle from your encounter earlier today.

    His golden, short locks flowing in a supernatural breeze and his blue eyes catching the light just right to make them shine. His chiseled features stretching into a warm smile as he greets you. You giggle.  _ Warm… as if their is anything warm about a cryomancer. _ At night, you imagine him climbing into your bed and snuggling you for heat. You smile as your cheeks flush. Imagining the masculine hero always had that effect on you.

    You mind drifts the the swat uniform he wears. He recently cut off the sleeves for his burns. You feel sick once more as you remembered the blood soaked bandages. You eyes cast down as you look at your lap.

    “I should’ve done better.” Your frown etched itself deeper into your face. Suddenly, voices pick up on your computer. You snap your head back on the monitor as you move your drone closer down an alleyway.

    “... Cost so much.” _ Spore!  _ You internally scream. Him being out and about never meant good.

    “Well, what were you expecting from Black Hat? He charges for everything! Part of being evil!”  _ Black Hat? THE Black Hat? _ Your heart beats rapidly.  _ What have you gotten into Spore? _

    “When I pay  **this** much, I expect products to work!”

    “They do! You just have no idea how to properly use my gadgets and now  _ I  _ have to get personally involved… even more.” You fly your drone in closer to find Spore speaking to the infamous Dr. Flug.

    “So that’s who you’ve been working with…” You whisper. Dr. Flug is the most brilliant inventor out of all supervillains. In all honesty, you didn't think you could beat him. You mean, you’re good, but  _ that good _ ? You felt pride swell in your chest.

    “Holy shit…” You smile once more in victory. Unfortunately, you finger clicked the Mic button and the both hear you. Spore and Dr. Flug turn to see your silent, hovering drone. “Uh… bye!” You squeak before moving your drone away from the two.

    “Get that! We can use it to track her location!” Flug screams as Spore spawns vines from the Earth to get you.

    “Fuck fuck fuck!” You complain. You had yet to implant a self-destruct device in your drone. “How could I be so stupid!” You certainly couldn't fly this thing to you as Spore chased after it. However, the ocean isn't so kind to electronics. You swoop your drone through Spore’s vines and rush it to the lake.

    “NO!” You scream in anguish as static corrupts your screen. You immediately hit a red button under your desk to call Temptress and Sickle. Your positive you only have ten minutes before Dr. Flug has your location.

  
  


    Ten minutes. Ten minutes fly by before you are even aware of the time. Your door crackles as electricity pulses through the metal. A high-pitch tolls as a red beam draws a line low to the ground in front of your door. Stepping across it would set off the large hammer hanging on the ceiling. It would fly down and hit whatever decided the front door was a good idea. Your only window to the outside world sits with spike decorating the sill of it.

    Electricity pulses through the sharp metal. Two large laser point at the window, easy to fire at any intruders. A bear trap sits right in front of the window on your wooden floor, ready to snatch a wandering leg. A high-tech laser pistol comes as it comes to life with blue lights. Simple contraptions, but, you didn't need anything special for Spore. Dr. Flug, however? Well, you already beat his inventions with ease.

    Your basic setup should get the job done. No need for worry or concern. Everything is under  _ your _ control. You let out a breath to release the tension in your muscles. Flamethrowers line either side of your door and window. Nothing would come in alive.

    Your window shatters as vine force their way in. The Flamethrowers go off and burn the green vines black. A shrill squealing shreds through the air and you cover your ears. You cringe as a ringing continues in your ear, even after the vines disappear. A green body throws itself over your window and lands on the bear trap. Spore screams, while you handcuff him quickly. You inject him with a sedative.

    Spore falls silent as you undo the bear trap and push his body to a corner of your apartment. You huff as you kneel by the heavy, limp body of Spore. You sigh, before the lights of your apartment go out.  _ Dr. Flug.  _ The backup generator kicks on and your apartment lights up once again. You look to your front door as your doorbell rings.  _ Wait, I don't have… _

    Your front door blasts off its hinges and slams into the wall next to you. The large hammer on your ceiling drops down and gals onto your flamethrower. Gas leaks onto your wooden floor as sparks from your broken door fly into it. A fire erupts around Dr. Flug as his tall lanky form walks into your home. Yellow, gloved hands go behind his back as his white lab coat wrinkles and shifts with his movement. His blue graphic tee, jeans and red converse contrast greatly from the white of his lab coat. His paper bag covered heat crinkle as he adjusts the goggles on his face.

    “Hmm… not what I was expecting. Such a low… heartbeat. You're calm.”  _ Heartbeat sensors. _ You conclude as he moves the goggles up to look at you with dark brown eyes. His eyes visibly widen when he takes a look at you. “You're…”

    You stand up taller and raise your pistol.

     “Miss Universe.”

     “I thought I calculated all the variables, but, you surprise me with something as cliché as a laser pistol. Something so expected from a great inventor.” You keep your pistol trained on Flug. “Tell me, is blue laser from a concentrated source of electricity or red from a concentration of heat and sunlight?”

     “Like I’m stupid enough to let you know that.”

     “Blue as you want to disable your enemy, not kill.” He notes as his eyes look at Spore. “Easy enough.” He pulls a device from his pocket and clicks a button. You pull the trigger of your pistol, but an incessant clicking rings out.

     “A disabler? Hmm…” You contemplate what to do as the fire brings Flug closer to you. You throw your pistol to the side and raise your hands up. “We’ll fight like our allies do, then.” A ticking sound makes itself known in your apartment.

    “No time.” Static makes itself apparent on Flug. “I already planted the bomb.” You smirk at the projection, before you turn to your computer and type son things in. The ticking stops.

    “Now,” you turn back to the hologram of Flug, “if only you could get away fast enough to set it off. You gave me just enough time to disable it.” You smile as your chest swells with pride.

    “Impressive.” Flug remarks. “Perhaps you are what I need.” You cock your head at him before a shot rings out. Your power goes out and you assume that shot directed itself at your backup generator. A hiss sounds of as a fire extinguisher takes care of the fire in front of your door. The fire alarm sounds off as an unknown figure with glowing green goggles stands behind the projection of Flug.

    The glowing green circles focus themselves on you.  _ Night vision. _ You hand goes behind you to grab your phone.  _ Come on, get closer. _ The projection cuts out.

    “How would you feel about an apprenticeship?” You shake your head.

    “I will never work for evil scum like you Flug.”

    “Not while in your right mind, but, perhaps… with a little depravity and Stockholm syndrome...”

    “You can’t break my mind!”

    “No? Well, I can always break your body in. That always affects a mind, no matter how strong.” The green circles charge at you and you flash your phone in the eyes of Dr. Flug. He wails while you kick in the gut and run out of your apartment building. As your feet hit the pavement of the parking lot, Sickle and Temptress fly in front of you. You fall onto the pavement a look behind you as an explosion causes the brick building to collapse and fall in on itself.

    Firefighters make their way into the parking lot as Sickle and Temptress save those trapped in the rubble. Unfortunately, Spore didn't make it.

  
  


     Dr. Flug looks at the footage of your drone as he places a clean paper bag over his head. Bandages wrap themselves over Flug’s naked upper body. Some of the fire from the explosion caught him when he made his escape out of your window. Flug looks down at his bandaged hands. His flesh caught on small spike as he vaulted through your window. A smile graces Flug’s face from behind the paper bag. You are something.

    Your intelligence rivaled his own and you were quick to catch onto his hologram. Even quicker to get his bomb defused before he could make it out of your building.

    “Miss Universe, you are definitely one to be marveled at.” His eyes gaze at the computer screen in front of him. You unknowingly left your drone on as you sit on your bed, talking to the cryomancer.

_     “I haven't seen anything yet, Sickle. No need to worry.” Sickle smiled at you before standing. You eyes held admiration for this man. _

_     “Alright, (y/n). I'm going to take Temptress out to see that movie she has been wanting to see. Call us if you see anything.” He waves before leaving and you frown. _

_     “Temptress…” You barely whisper. “Why her and not me? I love you.” _

 

    Dr. Flug cringes at the sound of your heartbroken voice. It didn't sound right to him. It sounded awful. He fast forward through the video, until he find you and Sickle once again taking on your bed. 

 

_ You talked with excitement over a new invention while Sickle sat confused and nodded along to your exasperating explanation. Until Temptress walks in and gives Sickle a kiss. She sits on his lap and your smile was still on, but your eyes held sadness. _

 

    Dr. Flug skips through more of the footage until he found you late on night on your bed, nude. A heated blush covers Flug’s face as he plays the footage.

 

_ Rope surrounded your body. It laid loose and held no real threat to you. _

_     “No Spore! You can't take me! Sickle will save me!” You barely cry out. Spore gives you an unknown response to Flug before you touch yourself. “Ah! No!” _

_      “My virginity is for Sickle!” _

 

__ Dr. Flug grips his computer mouse tightly as you moan out.

 

_ “I don't care if he’s with Temptress! I love him!” Spore gives a silent answer in your head. “I'll never love you! You'll never be a man like Sickle!” You whine helplessly as you rub your clitoris.  _

 

__ Flug breathes heavily as you cry out and take whatever Spore gave you.

 

_ “No! Not inside! I don't want your children!” You scream as you come undone by your fingers. You breath in heavily before you kick the ropes off of you. _

 

    Flug grips his mouse tighter until it breaks in his hand. Plastic rams itself into bandages and flesh while Flug leans back in his chair with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. You lived out one of your sexual fantasies with Spore. Perhaps that is why you spared him. Yet, it seemed as if you were trying to kick your interest in Sickle with Spore.  _ Useful information. _

    Flug sat in thought. It seemed to have worked as you were gentle with Spore’s limp body. It also looked like you could get off on forced action. Perhaps, he could do the same. Then, your genius, as well as your legacy, would belong to him. No more loneliness and a intelligent mind to keep up with his own.  _ How delightful.  _

  
  


    Recon had proved more than fruitful. A league of heroes took you on as their science specialist. Sickle and Temptress came with you. More heroes for Flug to take on, but more room to move around. Five new heroes, plus two, seven in total.

    “Let’s see.” Flug places out a floor plan of the hall that catered to the heroes and all considered as a base. Flug carefully decides where to place hormone mines that would pump testosterone in the air, causing the males on base to be extremely aggressive. Another chemical would pump out that would cause the males to desperately need to mate. The telekinetic and you are the only females, so they would fight for dominance. The telekinetic would be able to block the hormones as she has complete control over her mind. So, a confusion device would have to be planted on her to render her completely useless.

    Then, there was you. You should be in your little room, locked up with Temptress by the time all of this goes down. You would try to help her and it should take you no less than two minutes to find the small device on Temptress. That, plus the time for the chemicals to be sent out, fifteen minutes for Flug to get inside your room. More than enough time to hide under your bed, wait for you to return with Temptress and then sedate you before carefully exiting the building without a trace. A perfect plan, with a perfect ending.  _ Brilliant. _

  
  


     Your head pounds as you try to recollect your memory. The compound, the male heroes fighting, Temptress passing out, your room, then black. You open your eyes to a bright white light and you immediately close them as your eyes sting. Tears leak from your eyes as you try to adjust to the bright room. You attempt to move, only to find some type of twine dig into your flesh and metal springs creaking under your shifting weight. You lift your head up to find you hands tied to a headboard made of metal bars. You look down and you immediately regret the decision.

    Your nude form lays out on a white sheet covered mattress with your lower legs tightly pressed against the back of your thighs and tied with rope. Your lower half is left exposed by your raised legs and you feel sick looking at it. Your raised knees block out some of the light the shines brightly onto your exposed flesh. However, your thoughts stop when you notice someone sitting at the edge of your bed as your eyes fully adjust.

 

Dr. Flug Slys.

 

    Your eyes widen as you look down at the man. His goggles are gone, but his paper bag stays on his face. Deep brown eyes look into your (e/c) eyes in interest.

    “I’ve gotten to know you better.” You don't know what to say in response to his comment. You remain silent. “That’s alright. You don't have to say anything. I know this will work.” Flug pulls out a device from his lab coat pocket. 

    A small metal object that contains a bright red light on it.

    “This produces a chemical signal that tells your mind to produce dopamine. You know, the chemical that allows you to feel good and happy? Whenever I have this on, you’ll feel good no matter what.” Flug crawls into between your spread legs and the slick fabric of his lab coat rubs between your legs, causing it to go behind Flug’s moving form. The sturdy material of his jeans and shirt them press into your skin. Flug places the device a good distance away from your head as his jean covered crotch presses down onto your pussy. You flinch as he grounds down to press a button on the device.

     The once red light turns green.

    “You're not alone though. This will affect me as well.” Brown eyes gaze at you from the cut-out holes of his paper bag. Yellow, gloved hands plant themselves on either side of your head and press into the mattress. You watch intensely as the paper bag flows back and forth oh so subtly with Flug’s breathing. “I must apologize as I will be keeping my clothes on. I’m very self-conscious when doing this sort of thing.”

    “Hopefully you imagined Spore doing the same. I want to get as close to your fantasy as I can.” Your mouth drops and you carelessly let out a question.

    “How did you know that?”

    “I watched your drone feed. You left it on late one night.” Your cheeks heat up immeasurably as your stomach drops. “No. Don't you dare.” Suddenly, you feel relaxed as the chemicals make their way into your system.

    “Yes. I do believe that’s how you responded in your fantasy as well.” Flug looks over to the side and you follow his gaze to see a monitor begin to play the scene of you masturbating. You feel so disgusted, yet joyous, at the same time. 

 

_ Rope surrounded your body. It laid loose and held no real threat to you. _

_     “No Spore! You can't take me! Sickle will save me!” You barely cry out. Spore gives you an unknown response to Flug before you touch yourself. “Ah! No!” _

_      “My virginity is for Sickle!” _

 

    You hear Flug unzip his pants. You snap your head to look at him as terror racks your calm body.

    “From how short this is, and your responses, I assume there is barely any foreplay.” A gloved hand takes out a semi-erect cock while you try to panic, while your body remains content. You shake your head as the head of the hot cock presses against your clitoris.

    “No, please!” You cry out as Flug wipes the head up and down your pussy.

    “Yes! Now, tell me about how Sickle will come to save you.” You shake your head as you desperately want to cry, but the extra dopamine production tells your body there is no need to.

     “No!” You whine as your core heats up and your clitoris throbs from the attention. Your walls tighten in on themselves in anticipation for Flug’s cock pushing into you.

     “I’ve never been with a virgin before. I’ll try to go slow, but I can't promise.” Your eyes widen.

  
  


_     “I don't care if he’s with Temptress! I love him!” Spore gives a silent answer in your head. “I'll never love you! You'll never be a man like Sickle!” You whine helplessly as you rub your clitoris. _

 

     He lines himself with your wet hole and pushes inside you. Your back arches and you scream as his member tears through your virgin hole. As you do, Flug wraps his arm under your arching back, shoving his face into your breasts and holds you tightly. Heavy breaths make his paperback crinkle and move back and forth with the incoming and outgoing air. He holds still as a few tears leak from your eyes, before the dopamine causes your body to relax once more. A dull, pulsing pain sets into your core as Flug’s hot cock throbs inside you. You let your back fall down as you close your eyes.

    “Why?” You whisper. You hear the paper bag crinkle and you cringe at the sound. His heated gaze is on you.

     “If I tell you now, you’ll try to stop me.” A shallow pull of his cock as you all to aware of what he wants now. He pushes back into you and your walls happily constrict around him.

    “No…” You cry dryly as the device makes your body feel as if you are in no danger. Flug grunts in your ear as he pulls back out and pushes back in. “Stop.” Your whispers are ignored as Flug buries his face into your neck, his arms still firmly wrapped around your torso.

 

_      “No! Not inside! I don't want your children!” You scream as you come undone by your fingers. You breath in heavily before you kick the ropes off of you. _

 

     “Already done?” Flug complains as he looks back at the video. He scoffs before burying himself back in your neck. “No worry. It’s good to know I last longer than a silly video.” The push and pull of his cock picks up some speed as your walls eagerly take all of him. You turn your head away from him.

     You close your eyes as you imagine that night. You heart remained broken by Sickle and you just couldn't take it. You imagined Spore coming to you and him promising you undying love. You imagined him giving it to you no matter what and you felt secure. You felt like you would never have to worry about him cheating or leaving you for another. However, this… this is too much. You don't even know what to call this.

    Flug’s hips smash down onto your clitoris with each. Flesh claps against each as Flug keeps up his eager thrusting. His heavy breathing and grunts sound off into your ear as you bite your lips. You walls grip onto every vein and dip in his cock and coat it with your arousal. You curse that damn device as it made you complacent to the crimes that Flug does to your body. Your clitoris throbs as barely any attention goes to it. Flug suddenly lifts onto his knees and grips your hip with one hand.

    His opposite hand moves to your clitoris and he thumbs your clit. You bite your cheek as ecstasy rolls over you in waves. You want to cry. You want to feel sick, but the dopamine cancels out any distress you contain. A knot tightens inside you and you shake your head.

    “No! God no!” You yell as Flug sloppily thrust inside you.

    “I’m… I'm gonna…” He sucks in a breath through his teeth and you violently shake your head.

    “No! DONT YOU!” You gasp as pleasure rips itself inside you as a wonderful pulsing occurs inside your cunt. Your walls desperately try to milk Flug of any sperm he may spill. His hands grip your hips and he spills himself inside you. Your pussy greedily pulls his sperm to your womb while you cry without tears. His head is thrown back when you look at him and Flug seems to be in complete bliss.

    “I hate you…” You whisper. Flug’s brown eyes look back down at you.

    “For now.” He whispers.


	12. Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content are themes of rape/non-con, non-con bondage, dubious consent, non-consensual nudity, stalking, kidnapping, blood and gore, violence, grinding against your unconscious body, misogyny, minor physical violence between man and woman, crying, hurt with little to no comfort, non-consensual voyeurism, spoilers for Fallout: New Vegas, Stockholm syndrome, forced pregnancy and murder. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Such lovely sin drips from your being. For a profligate, you’re quite tempting.
> 
> Also, this fic is more dark than others I have posted. Do keep that in mind before you read.
> 
> I have quite a bit to say today. I wish most of it was smut related. Big ass warning too. Biggest I ever had… Long ass story. Second longest I ever had… *sucks breath through teeth and cringes* Someone will appreciate that comment. Someone will.
> 
> More in the End Notes.
> 
> Word Count: 7,095

    A sweetness fills the air of the lonely road, overpowering the rotten stench of decaying sinners. An unusual scent for the disgusting Mojave and an unusual one for a Legion Frumentarii. Of course, many women with some sense of class wore perfume, but this scent… the sugary scent, caused water to swell into my mouth. The visage of a woman, heavier than most in the Mojave, silently walks down the road. Large birthing hips swing to and fro as heavy saliva slides down my throat. This is not a usual woman. This is something much more… delectable.

    The thought of my tongue sliding across the supple flesh of this woman leaves a pleasing taste in my mouth. Her wide (e/c) eyes look in horror at the example Nipton was made into. They calculate every piece of chipping wood from the homes lining the street and the crosses holding degenerates with puncturing nails. The woman leans to the side before blowing chunks onto the road. No fault goes to her, though. Women are weak creatures that need to stay at home and raise the young. Yet, this woman, something more lies within her beating heart. The beeping of an Eyebot hovers behind.

    I straighten my back and stand tall in front of the decaying green building that once served as town hall. Tires, on either side, looped up to contain the burning bodies of the townsfolk. Not that they had to, seeing as every body there lays limp. Gravel crunches under the weight of the woman as she approaches. Her eyes lock with every weapon my men hold and the thought of her turning a gun on us became much more real. My face contains nothing more than apathy. Light from the sunlight strikes against the exposed (s/c) flesh of this woman.

    The (h/c) eyebrows furrow downward in sign of discontentment. Wavering fingers contribute to signs of anxiousness. The chances her pulling a gun increases more and more with every step towards me. As she stands in front of me, at least a few feet away in case of that 9mm or service rifle being drawn, it seems very clear that my words should show no ill-intentions. Lest there be a gunfight ending in this unique woman’s life. A result I prefer to avoid. In fact, she could be of use considering women enjoyed socializing and gossiping.

    “Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of the degenerates. It's useful that you happened by.” Her sneer told thoughts of murder and gestured back to the idea of a gunfight. Yet, as her eyes fixed on his soldiers, she thought better. Anger still fueled her glare and body language, but a gunfight seems less and less likely. A good sign as it would be a shame to waste such potential and… vanilla. She smells of Vanilla Fudge.

    A rare treat back by the Colorado river and a  _ very _ desired one at that. Often, soldiers battled for the right of the treat and, when they viciously threw fists at each other, I, like the sly fox, snuck by and took the treat for myself. The sugars tingled my tongue and haunt my dreams. Fond childhood memories never seem to be pulled up in my thoughts. How odd that merely her scent does this.

    “I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lessons that Caesar’s Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across.”

    “What ‘lessons' did you teach here?” The snippiness in the question presented itself clearly. Dissatisfaction strew across the woman’s delicate features. However, I feel obliged to offer an answer.

    “Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves at the perfect object lesson.” Plump lips move as her teeth grind.

    “D-... Did you kill innocent civilians?” She tries to justify her decision to not kill with something other than the thought of her death. However, the mere mention of the word  _ innocent _ when describing these scum brings a light laugh from my mouth.

    “Innocent? Hardly. Cowardly, though. They outnumbered us, yet not once did they try to resist. They stood and watch as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one. They stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each cared only for himself.”

    Then, there it was. The look of conflict constricting on her face. Then, a decision is made. From the lax face comes furrowed brows once more. The decision nearly instant and, though unsaid, rang perfectly clear in my mind.  _ Surely, not all of them were that terrible. _

    “Your crimes are unforgivable.” It is a simple statement that holds a serious message and tone. One that demanded my punishment.

    “If you feel so passionately, then pull out your rifle as you have planned to. Then you will feel no more.” I breathe evenly as the woman grips her 9mm. The look of fiery passion coats her eyes, but with one more look around her, she loosens her grip.

    “I’ll be back.” A promising statement. One that I left unaccounted for. Women never really understood when they lost. They are stupid creatures like that. However, something whispers in my ear.  _ She is not a woman. _

    As the robust hips swing and the robot follows, she leaves. No, she most definitely isn't a woman. Something else. Her hips too wide for that of a normal child and her intelligence much too high.

    “I look forward to it.” I call after her. “I. Look. Forward. To. It.”

    The thought of following her comes almost instantly as her form disappears behind the general store. A thought worth entertaining. My men say nothing as I walk into the wastes of the Mojave, following that sweet scent. That delectable vanilla smell.

  
  


    “...burned and killed everyone. If you could…” The NCR agent you spoke with interrupts you as you explain what happened at Nipton. The Mojave Outpost always carried degenerates, but this disgusting thing contains far more cowardice than the people of Nipton. The way he shakes in his boots while you stand tall and collected while having seen the supposed horrors yourself,  _ pathetic _ .

    “What? There's no way… were miles from the Colorado. They… they aren't even waiting for the Dam to fall. They're already inside the borders… we’ll never stop them, not at this rate. We're doomed. Thanks for bringing us the word - even if the news is bad. I’ll let the men know.”

    “What? No! You stupid fucking… I can kill them I just need…” The woman huffs as the man walks away. Her language, unlike when speaking to me in Nipton, contains more vulgarity. An obvious sign that the female knows her superiority to the NCR degenerates and her inferiority to me.

    The sun settles more behind myself and the car in front of me. The rust seeps into my senses with the heavy scent of iron that reminds me of blood. Another huff, a turn on the heel, and the female walks back down the road towards Nipton.

    “Fucking NCR. Come on ED-E! We’ll just have to get better at guns and  _ we’ll _ take care of them ourselves.” A mission statement. One worth careful planning and examination of her. I must follow her a little longer.

 

    Novac. An… unlikely… prospect for the Legion. From what I am aware of, business was once conducted here. A slave deal. Unimportant, until  _ she _ met an ex-NCR soldier. The dissolute described his wife and her disappearance. Like a shadow, she watched and gathered before finding the slave deal papers.

    A bullet flies through the woman’s head as an act of vengeance and she breathed no more. Slyness, a trait women do not possess. Yet, with her cunning traits, she convinced the dealer out and lured her to her death. Now, the female resides in a motel room, for free, as she continued her stay. The very same hotel room I sit in now. The dingy, dark room suited only the degenerates that take refuge here.

    The disgusting aroma of garbage wafts through the room, yet, the smell of the female overtakes it at times. Vanilla catering to my desire to run my tongue across exposed flesh. The Eyebot whirrs in the corner in rest mode while the female shivers in the cold night air. The thin blanket produces little to no heat and, considering the female wears nothing more than a tank top and underwear, allows the cold draft to seep under the covers. However, the blanket allows her scent to permeate the room. The soft flesh of her shoulders and neck remain exposed, poking out above the blanket. With her back to me, on her side, her voluptuous size accentuates more.

    The thought of my saliva covering the skin, creating a path downward, until…

    “Mmm.” I relax further in the seat when she turns over, exposing her soft, serene face. I study her arched brows and thick lashes until the angry red scratch marks on her face brighten in the moonlight. Earlier today, in attempt to track down a man in a checkered suit, she cleared out a whole compound with ferals roaming it’s halls. One got to close and left those mean scratches on her perfected form. She quickly shot the beast before moving along, as if nothing happened. Then, most notable during this escapade, she snuck past the Nightkin that settled in the basement and ended a dispute between a ghoul and the Nightkin peacefully.

    A unique ability that a woman could never obtain. Her traits remind me of myself, in a way. Though, her ways are much more sensuous at times. Men find themselves more susceptible to her charms than women. Noteworthy information. A soft moan leaves the mouth of the female, grabbing my attention. She shivers once more from the invading cold and her blanket dips down.

    Cleavage takes up the new space and, unconsciously, my tongue slides against my lips. The vulgar thought of my face suffocating in between them, while my cock buries itself repeatedly between her thighs comes. The very notion sends a flurry of excited pulses downward and my armor is all too tight suddenly. The very idea of pumping inside her hips, fulfilling their purpose of bearing a litter.

    “Hhh.” I suck breath in through my teeth. The female trembles as the icy air caresses her flesh. “It will do no good if you get sick.” I mumble, thinking aloud. “You do have a promise to keep.” I carefully unstrap my boots and kick them underneath the couch sitting by the bed.

    Quickly, I peel off my armor and push it under the bed. Quietly, my glasses and hat go under as well. I silently stand on my feet, wearing nothing but my underwear, and lift the thin blanket up. The rush of cold air causes her to quiver, until I carefully, cautiously, slip into the bed with her. As I sink into the firm mattress and lower the blanket, the female turns her form away. My arms slip over and under her, pulling her towards my bare chest. Surprisingly, she does not suck the warmth out of my skin like other women I had bed did.

    Her thicker form allows my arms a soft bed of flesh to relax on as I close my eyes. Peace settles in my chest as vanilla floods my senses. My nose buries itself in her hair, so that I breathe none of the rancid trash in. She then relaxes in my embrace, pushing her hips back against mine. Heat envelopes us as the moon gives little light in the motel room. Soon enough, sleep takes me.

  
  


    The sun shines through the motel room and my eyes open groggily. The light pours in and shows the motel room in full detail. A form, smaller than mine, presses against me. Slow, deep breaths expand the chest of the being and I pull myself away from the delightful heat. My bare feet touch the dirty, wooden floor and I stretch my muscles.

 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

 

    The Eyebot sounds an alarm, alerting the female to awaken. Quickly, I collapse to the floor and roll under the bed while the female yawns. The female groans and rises off the bed. Her feet pad against the floor, until she reaches the robot. The click of a button emits from the robot and a whirring sound with a cheerful beep plays.

    “Good morning to you too ED-E!” A playful giggle emits while the robot beeps. “Let me get dressed and we’ll head out towards Boulder City.” The robot beeps once more as the female carefully pulls her clothes over her body. The sliding fabric causes me to picture it in reverse. Slowly, carefully, she lets it fall to the floor as she stands in front of me with a devious smirk. My hand lowers to my lower half.

    She’ll pull that tank top over her body, letting her breasts bounce free. A finger will call me towards her. She’ll wrap her fingers around my head, pulling me in between them. My tongue, swirling over her delicious nipples, causing them to pebble. My fingers go under my underwear and slide gracefully over my cock. Carefully, I wrap my hand around the soft appendage. I look back over to the girl and watch her bend over.

    Her ass fills out her pants so fully… My hand jerks my dick slowly, as the low bed does not allow my cock to stand fully erect. She walks towards the door with the robot, closing it as she leaves with the robot. As her footsteps fade, I slide from under the bed and lay atop of it. I pull my dick out from behind the fabric of my underwear, before firmly gripping it and stroking.

    “Oh fuck.” I groan as the fingers press tightly against me. I imagine the female pushing me on the bed after letting me play with her breasts. She crawls over me with a slow pace, before her tongue dances around my tip. Slowly, gracefully, she takes me in her mouth. My pace quicken with her as she sucks and jerks my cock with her mouth and hand. I watch as her free hand slips in between her and I imagine her fingers plunging into a slick, tight pussy.

    My cock would vibrate with a moan as she pleasures herself, before she rises away. She’d bite her lip as she came to my lips and kissed me. Our saliva would mingle and our hot tongues would tangle as her hips place themselves above mine. She would rise off of me, resting on her knees, before taking my cock in one hand. With the other, she moves her panties to the side and lowers down on me. She teasingly moves the tip against her folds, before sinking down on me.

_ “Oh my, Vulpes.” _ She cries as merely the head penetrates her. I squeeze my dick with a tighter grip to act as her tight, hot cunt.  _ “I- It can’t fit.” _ She whines.

    “Oh, but it will.” I flip my body over, taking her with me. Her body steadied underneath mine. My head turns to the side and my nose smells the pillow she slept in. Vanilla invades my senses as I fully sheath myself in her.

_ “Vulpes! Oh my God!”  _ She cries as her wraps wrap around me.  _ “Fuck me.”  _ I pull back and slam forwards as she moans at the delightful sensation. I barely have time to bask in the glorious tightness of her before I pulling my hips and pushing them back inside her tight heat. Squelching noises fill the motel room as the bed creaks with each thrust.

_ “Harder, Vulpes! Harder!”  _ She cries from above me as my face buries itself in her tits. My hips snap backwards before ramming forwards. I feel a knot form in my abdomen. She already knows.  _ “Cum inside me Vulpes!” _

_     “Fill me up with your children!”  _ My breath comes out ragged and labored.  _ “I have only one purpose as a woman Vulpes. Give it to me.”  _ My hips snap harder, faster into her eager cunt, when suddenly,  _ “Vulpes!”  _ She cries as her pussy tightens around me. The pulsing sensation causes me to snap.

    I grunt as I spill out onto my hand and the bed. Vanilla fills my nostrils as I relax. My beating heart begins to calm itself while I recollect my thoughts back into reality. The last time I touched myself was when I went through puberty and was too young to take one of the slave girls. Disgust fills me as I lift my hand, cold with my drying seed.

    It is improper for a man to take pleasure in himself when women have so few purposes; pleasuring a man being one. Caesar teaches better, yet, something about this female concerns me. She is not a  _ woman _ , but, something else. Her abilities akin to her male counterparts. Something more than a woman, yet, what exactly… is unknown. I must travel to Boulder City.

  
  


    It… happened quickly. The female offered her hand to the NCR in their time of need and she, of course, got screwed over. Her thick body slipped through the Kahns in search of some NCR men, but she was caught, surprisingly. Their blood spilling from their bodies. Limbs scattered. Where the NCR ended and the Kahns began, only I would know. Red liquid stains my armor and coats my exposed skin.

    Inside a corner building, tucked away by a wall of rubble, she resided inside. Quickly, carefully, each leader laid dead in a pool of blood and limbs.

   The room sits in silence and darkness, but her deep breaths are distinguishable. I move around the counter to find her on a dingy mattress in the mouth of a junk clogged stairwell. She lays on her side, arms tied behind her back. Two men look her over from the doorway.

    “She’s… bigger than most women of the Mojave.” The second nods his head.

    “No shit! I was the one that dug the hole before Benny shot her.”

    “How is she alive? Benny shot her right in the fucking head.” The other shrugs his shoulders. My teeth grind against each other.

    “Should we, uh, you know?”  His arm tugs in front of him. My eyes narrow before I snarl. Both men turn around to find me approaching them from around the counter separating them from I.

    “What the fuck? The hell are you supposed to be? A damn dog?”

    “Her mate.” My reaction, though unplanned, seemed to be coordinated. My Ripper pierces through the chest of one man while the other screams and pulls out a gun. Swiftly, I pull the Ripper from the man’s chest and swing at the other man, cutting his arm off. Ear piercing cries come from the man as he grips the stump of his missing arm.

    “PLEASE! I JUST WANTED TO HEAL HER! WE WEREN'T GOING TO KILL HER. HONEST!” A Stimpak rolls out from the man’s coat pocket that sat near his crotch.

    “Only  **I** can provide for her. Degenerates like you deserve death.” The Ripper cuts through his neck completely before blood spurts onto my already stained face. A pained moan leaves  _ her _ mouth. My head snaps to the side as the fabric of my fox skin hat pushes away to give me viewing room. He tied hands bend upwards so the back of her hands cover her shoulder. Her eyes remain close and her breaths steady.

    Asleep still.  _ Good. _ I crouch beside her form, before leaning her hands to the side. A nasty bullet wound punctures her shoulder and I hiss. The revolting wound brought a pain to my chest. Such a beautiful creature, ruined by others of this world.  _ Unacceptable. _

    I lean my body to to side, in front of the doorway, and pull the Stimpak lying there from the warm pool of crimson. Gently, the needle pierces the exposed flesh of the angry wound and slowly, it heals. A sigh leaves her lips as her tense body relaxes. She mumbles something incoherent, yet, it sounds familiar. Something with a V…

    “Vixen…” The answer, my answer, given to me from the sleeping female.  _ Vixen. _ She is a Vixen. That explains my attraction. A female fox, in need of a male fox, for food and protection. My…  _ desire _ for a breeding partner.

    That… connection I feel. Sense fills my mind as I understand now everything that I must. That  _ need _ for her. Mating season must be in session back at the Colorado. Normally, I would take a slave girl for relief. Not this year, not this time. Another sigh and she shifts her body.

    “I want your name, sweet Vixen.” She mumbles more before answering me.

    “(Y/N).” My eyes widen as I watch her intently. Same breathing pattern as when she slept beside me in Novac. She remains asleep.

    “Say Vulpes.”

    “Vulpes.” Her breathing names her say my name in an almost needy fashion. As if she desires me to crawl into the dirty mattress with her.

    “I want you.”

    “I want you.” My resistance depleted rapidly. Tenderly I press my chest to her back and she curls against me for heat as my arms wrap around her waist. As I move to my knees, I move her to her knees as well. My dick, tough covered by armor, could feel the heat of her pussy through her pants. Immediately, I began to rut against her. The armor, though preventing me from feeling her completely, formed around my hardening cock as it pressed against the dip in between her legs.

    The thought of taking her now, fully, exposed, crosses my mind. I brush it aside as the first session with her would be in Nipton, where she promised to return, alive and awake. My hips snap against hers and the friction begins to build to a burning heat. She mumbles and attempts to turn as my hips ruthlessly slap against hers behind armor. She’ll awake soon and I couldn't be compromised yet. I want to meet Benny. I want a bullet to go through his brain.

    Ever so slightly, her hips press backwards. A him comes from her throat and a growl emits from mine. A small moan comes the female and I hunch over her body.

    “Shit.” I curse as I cum in my armor. The sticky fluid warm and squishy. A sickness sets in my stomach as the realization that  **_I’ll_ ** be the one having to clean it. A moan leaves her lips and I briskly rise to get away. Not before cutting her arms loose, though. She could not continue on with that problem.

    As I enter back into the wastes, I see that robot she tows around. I collect it. Once we return to the den, the robot will be a comfort to her.

  
  


    New Vegas. The epitome of sin and greed. Disgusting. Not as vile as the scene that played in a dark corner of the Tops casino. 

    Your wicked lips surely must be speaking lies. Your eyes certainly do not hold lustful intentions for the pig in front of you. Yet, your hips sway and your smile only widens. This man in the checkered suit, the man who shot you, holds such affections in your loins? Unacceptable. The despicable wretch dares to run fingers down your arm. I sit at the blackjack table quite a ways from your dark little corner where you spoke to Benny.

    The second Benny’s disgustingly meaty hand grabs yours, he leads you to an elevator set for the top floor. My stomach twirls with fury and I smash the bottle in my hand. Glass presses into my skin as the dealer looks to me in concern.

    “Sir-”

    “Allow me a moment to clean up. My wife has a way with wounds.” I leave the table and follow you two up the elevator. I lower my bowler hat and straighten my black suit.  _ Today is the day. _ Three weeks I have waited for your return to Nipton. I would not wait any longer, especially for your depraved sexual exploits.

    Your sweet smell invades my senses as the elevator doors open and I do not think. Only act.  Quick feet make their way to a suite before I kick open the doors. You and Benny stand there with a confused expression on your faces. I briskly tackle Benny before choking him on the ground of the suite floor. Benny’s face turns purple as your gun presses against my temple.

    “Look, I don't know why you want him dead, but I was here f-” I grab your 9mm pistol before pulling you forward. I push the gun to point at Benny’s shoulder and pull the trigger while my opposite hand goes behind your head and pushes your lips against mine. Blood splatters up from Benny’s corpse and onto our faces. I pull the gun completely out of your hand before whipping the gun against your face. Your body falls limp beside mine and I smile. Tomorrow, you fulfill your promise.

  
  


    Sunlight beats down on your naked form and you dare to open your eyes to the searing light. Your eyes burn and you immediately shut them. A dull, throbbing pain comes from your right cheek and you feel slightly sick. A headache pulses in your head and you roll over onto your back. A rocky surface digs into your flesh and you quickly sit up, realizing your bare form. Your hands go to your eyes as the bright sunlight sears your eyes. A few tears trail down your cheeks, before you open them again.

    Blinding light hits your eyes once more and you squeeze them back shut. You breathing picks up slightly and rotting flesh fills your nostrils. You gag at the wretched stench, before you open your eyes and throw up on the road. Your sore eyes finally adjust and you find yourself in Nipton once again.

    “What in the goddamn?” Legionnaires surround you on the street of Nipton leading to the Town Hall. On the opposite end, a man stands naked as well with a familiar fox skin hat sitting on his head. You cover yourself with your hands, hoping to save some modesty. “What the hell is this?”

    The rest of the town’s details fill your eyes as you focus on the man. The red blood on the road disappeared and left brown crusted messes. The fresh bodies crucified in front of the homes are nothing but decaying corpses. The fires besides the town hall faded into nothing, but ash.

    “It is time you make good on your promise of your return, sweet Vixen. I am Vulpes, but you may not recognize me as it has been awhile.” The naked man stands tall, exposing his member to everyone. Blue eyes watch you as deep dark hair, peeking out from the hat, ever so slightly blows in the Mojave wind.

    “Why the fuck am I naked! Why are  _ you _ naked? What the fuck is going on!” You scream in fury as angry tears roll down your cheeks.

    “It is apart of the most traditional forms of combat. No advantages. Only raw strength and power. You and I will fight hand to hand and the winner gets to pick their prize.” You grit your teeth as you realize you are severely at an disadvantage. From his pale skin, you make out toned muscle and raw power that outmatches yours. He also stands a foot taller than you, granting him more range.

    Then, there is the fact that you never trained in unarmed combat. Least to say, you’re fucked. Vulpes cracks his knuckles as he looks at your small form.

    “No! I want my guns!” You yell out like a toddler. The Leginarries surrounding you laugh at your pathetic cry, Vulpes included.

    “You are the challenger and I am the defender. I choose rules. Be lucky I even humor you, (y/n).” You brows furrow.

    “How do you even…”

    “Begin!” He suddenly calls and charges your huddled form. You squeak and slide away from the charging man. Swiftly, he changes direction grabbing your right leg. You pull it forward, to your chest while your hands raise your upper body from the decaying road. Your left leg kicks Vulpes in the mouth and his head snaps to the side, letting your right leg free.  _ Shit. _

_     I’m really doing this. _ Legionnaires oogle as you stand bare to them. You raise your fists as Vulpes rises as well. His side to you, he turns his head resting his chin on his shoulder almost. He wipes a dribble of blood from his mouth while furrow your brows.

    “Well?” You question as he stands still. “Come on pussy!” The Legionnaires laugh as Vulpes narrows his eyes.

    “I was trying to make this less painful, but if you insist.” Quickly, he tackles you to the ground. You sound rolling along the gravel, poking small holes in your skin, before the back of your skull slams down on the hard rocky surface.

    “Fuck!” You cry while Vulpes crouched above you. For just a brief moment, you feel his appendage scrap across your bare legs and, with no hesitation, you bring your knee up. Vulpes catches on before your strike lands. A large hands grabs your knee and forces your leg to rest on the ground. He adjusts his grip on your leg before grabbing your other one and forcing his waist between your legs. You shake your head with wide eyes.

    “Get off!” You scream in horror. You feel it. His dick. The six inch thick monster laid on top of your stomach as his hands press against your throat.

    “Submit!” He demands as your tiny hands wrap around his wrists. You gasp out a breath as his hands begin to squeeze.

    “Never!” You scream before punching Vulpes across the face. You hit lands on his left eye and he cusps it in his hands. As he rises, your feet come around and push against his stomach hard. He falls on his back while Legionnaires gasp in surprise. You use that to your advantage and slip between the surrounding Legionnaires. You sprint straight towards the Town Hall with no ideas in mind.

    Just the rough concept of escaping with your life. You throw the doors of the building open when you hear bare feet smack against the dusty pavement behind you.

    “Get her Vulpes!”

    “Destroy her!”

    The cheers of the crowd muffle as you slam the front doors shut and lock them. You quickly run upstairs, like a moron, before Vulpes busts through the front doors.

    “Running isn't an option, (y/n)!” You tune him out, running to the top floor until you reach the mayor’s office. You gasp as you look around the room. A yao guai skin lays in the middle of the floor while two bookcases press against the back wall. In the center, still pressed against the back wall, sits a bed with dirty deep red covers. To your left rests a faded red couch with rips and tears. A coffee table sits in front of it.

    To your right, a scrappy kitchen establishes itself. A stove and fridge sit there with cookware on a table by it. You seem to have stumbled across some makeshift home. Then, it catches your eye. In front of the bed in a dresser and on top of it rests ED-E. The last time you saw the eyebot was when you got taken out by the Kahns. Suddenly, a hand pushes you onto the yao guai skin.

    You squeak as a naked form immediately covers your body.

    “No! Get away!” You scream, throwing your fists behind you. Your body forcibly turns around by Vulpes’ hands and his blue eyes stare into yours. His hips place themselves between your legs and you slap him with your hand. Audibly, he growls and snarls as he grabs one of the yao guai skin’s arm and binds your hands with it. “Stop!”

    Your hands taken care of, Vulpes holds them above your head with one hand while the other dives between your legs. Your eyes widen as a long finger roughly jams it’s way inside your cunt. You shake your head and wiggle your hips.

    “Don't! I submit! I submit!” Vulpes ignores you.

    “Drier than the mountain air and the Mojave combined.” His hands grip your thighs before lifting them onto his shoulders with ease. You yell as your body forces it’s weight to rest on your shoulders as your small form practically dangles from Vulpes’ taller frame. Got breath presses itself against your pussy and you blush furiously as angry tears push out your eyes as hopelessness settles in. A slimy, large tongue presses against you and licks up slowly. Your dry vagina sucks at the moisture to coat itself in its essence as Vulpes breath out, blowing more hot air on your pussy. You gasp at the heat as the tongue slides up and away from you.

    “No!” You scream and throw your arms forward with the guai skin following. Your fingers wrap around the snout of the fox as Vulpes presses his tongue flat against you clitoris. “Stop!”

    “Winner’s choice.” He mumbles as his tongue licks up. You push the fox snout backwards and nothing comes of it. Vulpes presses his tongue back down on your clitoris and swirls it before licking up. A cry escapes your throat as more tears fall down your rosy cheeks.

    “Please!” You beg. Vulpes shakes his head with his tongue firmly against your clit. Pleasure begins to spark as your clitoris throbs from the attention. Your walls begin to slicken in appreciation of the affectionate touches. Sobs torment the air with a heavy atmosphere of despair and forced pleasure. A hitch enters your wails of agony as an extensive finger pushes into your silky walls.

    Thin lips wrap around your clitoris and begin to suck with intense passion. A tongue presses it’s tip on your clitoris and swirls as lips keep pressure around the throbbing bundle of nerves. You keep your hands pressing against Vulpes, but as his lips wrap around you, your hands easily access the top of his head. Your hands press against the top of his head and push him away. Yet, same as before, remains ineffective. Vulpes stays put and, stupefyingly, pulls his finger almost all of the way out of your hot, tight cunt. You feel wretched as his finger sinks back into you with no issue.

    Squelching discharges as the finger, covered in forced slick pleasure, pulls out and slowly sinks back in at the same, continuous pace. The slow, tantalizing movements of his finger leave you breathless or maybe it’s the desperate bawling and pushing of your hands against his head. Maybe it’s your lower legs that swing forward and back to move his face away. Maybe it’s the second finger that pushes inside of you.

    “I-I can't! Please!” You howl as his finger pull forth and sink in with a quicker pace. A hot, bubbling occurs in your loins and you bite your lip. Temporarily, your tears stop, just as his fingers get faster. Your eyes look up to find piercing blue ones watching you, taking in every detail available. The one hand on your thigh tightens as your breathlessness is taken into Vulpes’ account.

    A wicked smile pulls at the curves of the sucking lips, but quickly stop as you move your lower legs and kick his back again. Heat settles in your stomach as your walls tighten around the thrusting two fingers. You shake your head again. Suddenly, the two slender fingers pull from your walls and grip your ass, keeping you level with him as your kicking legs purchased you some room. His sucking got harder, tightening the strain on your clitoris as his tongue danced around it. You scream and tremble as your walls pull so taut that they just barely touch each other. Relief floods you as Vulpes pulls himself away from you and rests your back against the yao guai rug.

    Your ankles still sit on his shoulders, but Vulpes carefully lets your legs fall on either side of his hips. You breath heavily as you hope, you pray, this is over. Your hands lay in between your breasts and the following guai skin covers one. You lay your head back as hefty breaths cause your chest to rise and fall rapidly.

    You scream when you feel the thick head of a penis sink into your walls. The thick cock piercing through your overly tense walls. You gasp as more slides in as Vulpes’ heated form crawls over your own. Strong firearms rest by your head, leaning on your arms as your hands are pulled above your head. A groan leaves Vulpes as he sinks to the hilt and to the back of your vagina. Once more, he holds still as tears rain from your eyes.

    “I’m sorry! Please take it out!” You wail while Vulpes focuses on your face from above you. Admiration fills his eyes before one of his hands covers your mouth.

    “Quiet, sweet Vixen. Let us mate as the winter months settle in.” You furrow your brows, confused and miserable. An attempt to shake your head leaves you with nothing as Vulpes holds steady.

    Your eyes widen at the pull of the thick cock inside you. Slowly, ever gently, an inch slides out before pushing inside of you once more. You gasp as the tip knocks against your cervix. Completely in, without a single detail of a struggle. Once more, a slow pull out of about two inches and a slow push back in. Same operation, until the tip sat inside of you. Just the tip, but with a forceful snap of his hips, all of it.

    A steady pace came with your cry of anguish. Slick covers his cock as it pushes your walls just outside of the realm the usually could stretch to. A wonderful feeling that had heat blossoming inside you and a firm knot to form. On the cusp of your first avoided orgasm, it came as no surprise that the knot formed so soon. The fact didn't quell your distress as Vulpes forcefully took pleasure from you.

    “Sweet Vixen, this is your calling. Your purpose.” The snout of his fox hat slides over the top of your head as the tip of his nose brushes against yours. “To be underneath me. To serve me.” You shake your head as his hand holds still. “Accept me.”

    His hips thrust more vigorously as your walls begin to suffocate the man. Thin lips press against yours as a tongue slides around your lips. Vulpes, ever clever, knows better than to shove his soft tongue through your sharp teeth. With each rapid push in, Vulpes’ flesh slaps against your clitoris, giving it some very desired attention. The bundle of nerves electrifies with ecstasy as each thrust picks up more speed, more ferocity.

    “Take it. Take it. Take it.” Breathy grunts come from Vulpes as his cock pulls your walls back and forth with his cock, stretching through the ever tightening muscles. Bubbling reforms in your loins, adding to the pleasing sensation of his thrusting cock. Like a waterfall, the droplets of tears come crashing down as Vulpes rocks his hips into you, scraping every soft tissue within. Your walls practically suck Vulpes back in as they massage every vein and dip of his cock.

    You wish it hurts, this rape. You wish you couldn't feel anything. Yet, you are trapped here with him. Under his body, with him pushing inside you. Your mental anguish means nothing to your body as it pulses with the blissful explosion of an orgasm. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as Vulpes pushes in to the hilt and let your walls works him to his release. You scream and shut your eyes, refusing this reality.

    Refusing this outcome. Gentle thrusts come from Vulpes’ cock before he collapses on top of your weak form.

  
  
  


    Needless to say, I kept the sex scenes out when I repeated the story of how I claimed his mother. Canidae, now a strong Legion soldier, had met his Vixen. A woman that calls to him in nature.

    “So, this… recon of her, is normal?” I nod my head slowly as the Mojave wind blows through the desolate street of Nipton. Our family’s home, though the actual den laid within the Town Hall.

    “Yes, my son. If she rejects you like your mother did me, come and we shall speak more. Vixen’s have specific needs and, when catered to properly, they will submit.” My son bows with my old fox hat setting on his shoulders. My son’s (h/c) hair peeks through it just as mine did. Yet, his (e/c) did not remain hidden behind glasses.

    “Thank you, father. I must attempt to court Veronica. Tell mother I will be home shortly after dark.” I smile at my son.

    “Don't make promises you can not keep boy.” He returns my smile.

    “Yes, father.” Like that, he was gone. Although I pushed my quick, silent son to be a Frumentarii, he took more joy from being a soldier. I have no qualms, but he would have made a great legacy for his sons to follow. I move through the Town Hall and travel to the den where I smell well cooked meat awaiting me. As I enter, a kiss placed on my cheek before (y/n) returns to cooking. Our second child blooms within her fattening stomach and pride swells within my chest.

    With an unusual cycle for my sweet Vixen, our firstborn was a hassle to get. Now, though, a new member will enter our den.

    “Where is he?” She questions. Her voice drifting through the air like music.

    “He met a girl.” She turns with wide eyes and a smile.

    “He did?” I nod my head as excitement fills her.

    “Oh, how wonderful. My baby is growing up so fast.” I smile as my life fell into the right place. Nothing could destroy what I’ve built. No matter how hard she tried, not even my sweet…

 

_ Vixen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr. Not much is on it, yet. I’m on mobile and I'm new to the site, so don't expect much from me yet.  
>  Anywho, I’ve been inspired by strikecommandher and darkdrabblings and I would like my Tumblr to be like theirs in a way. If you haven't seen their work, you should definitely check them out. They are fantastic and they inspired me (with their work) to start my writing career and to get a tumblr (so I can look at more of their fics).  
>  Also, since I started my tumblr, I found nsfwfrosch and, I mean, if you want some sweet sweet visuals… yeah. Definitely give them a look cause, god damn. (Symbol of appreciation which may be a boner or a wet pussy. You don't know, but I do.)  
>  Enough fangirling, here is my Tumblr and let me know what you would like to see on it besides the garbage that currently sits there. Unless you like garbage, cause, I mean, if you like my writing style… I have bad news… 
> 
> yanderekunao3.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, on my tumblr is an explanation as to why requests are closed for now. If not, then that will be posted soon.  
>  Also also, feel free to send me requests there for more anonymity when requests go back up… eventually.
> 
> One person gave you a pity chuckle just like the Start Notes. And that person was you, YandereKun. That person was you, both times.


	13. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within this content there are themes of rape/non-con, Far Cry 5 Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, manipulation, really minor blood and gore, guns, murder, loss of virginity and religious themes. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Also, Joseph is waaaaaaaay out of character!
> 
> Thinking past the fact that Joseph is, in fact, correct; you worry about how you will survive in this bunker alone with him. Maybe, just maybe, you know the bible better than him. And, perhaps, you’re at fault for this monster that wants you.
> 
> This was inspired by @yanderedad ‘s collection of pieces on Joseph on their Tumblr and Pinkviscera ‘s story “And the world ends with us.” on AO3. 
> 
> Word Count: 5,517
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your patience for the past month! Some personal things happened and it really took control of my life! Anywho, onto the smut!

    Deep breaths as your vision blurs with the addition of light. A pounding sensation racks your skull, leaving you unable to think straight away. Collective thoughts and memories shuffle by without a conscious effort while your mind swims in numbness. You shift in your sitting position, while your movement remain slow and groggy. A single thought, one that you recognize and can comprehend takes center stage in your blank mind.

 

                            Where am I?

 

    Through your widening (e/c) eyes, you recognize the shape of a man that lays on his back to your left. A female’s voice catches the responsive part of your mind while the rest tries to catch up.

    “Attention! Attention! This is the Emergency Broadcast System!” Your eyes adjust more clearly to find your wrists handcuffed around the edge of a rusting metal bedpost. A dingy white mattress lays on the metal bed frame, that sits snug in the room’s right corner that sits closest to you. A giggle, but no give as you pull the handcuffs against the metal. With a huff, you leave the handcuffs as they are.

    “Take shelter immediately. Take shelter immediately.” Your head drifts up to find a red, ripped cushion chair with metal framing sitting in front of you. The thought of Dutch comes as your eyes become fully aware to your surroundings. “This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill.”

    Your eyes once more drift to the metal table that holds a radio on it, expecting full well to see Dutch, but your gaze only meets with a naked back with sins carved and tattooed in the flesh. The pale flesh allows shadows to contour the muscles of his back, but you care little about his physique. Instead, your orbs catch the body to your left. Dutch, lying with his eyes closed and facing you, not breathing. Your eyes widen at the limp older man and you bite your lip. Fire consumes your mind as you remember speeding down a road as bombs rained from the sky. Everything moved faster and faster, then, it all stopped.

    One thing that you remembered was that fucking tune being hummed as hands pulled you from the wreckage, leaving your friends to rot in the broken vehicle. Your eyes glaze over as your breathing picks up fully. Your mouth pulls in cool, sweet air while your friends remain in the fire outside. More than likely, they share the same fate as poor Dutch.

    “You know what this means?” That sickly calm, harmonious voice breaks your grief, if only for a moment, and pulls your eyes away from the dead elder lying on the poorly lit concrete ground and to the shirtless Father. All to suddenly, everything hits you when you meet his baby blue eyes. The cold ground travels past your clothing and seeps itself into your numbed flesh. The metal cuffs bite into your wrists, causing blisters from the friction of metal and skin. The throbbing headache that eats at most of your cognitive abilities. Every detail of Joseph’s bashed up face screams for your attention.

    “It means the politicians have been silenced.” The tall man carefully walks towards your trapped frame, watching you intently. “It means the corporations have been erased.” As he stands just a little behind the red cushioned chair, his arms raise with his next words. His eyes look upward. “It means the world has been cleansed by God’s righteous fire...” He lowers his gaze and arms, to look more closely at your shivering cold form.

    “But most of all…” He stands in front of the chair that Dutch once sat in to explain what happened when you initially tried to arrest Joseph, leaning his face down towards you. His face gets mere inches from yours and you match his looks with furrowed brows and a snarl painted on your face. His face, now in more light, looks more fucked than you initially thought. Two black eyes with a nasty cut across the bride of his nose and one trailing from his cheekbone to his beard on the left side of his face. His battered appearance would please you, if you could stand tall in front of him. Unfortunately, you look up at his face as his hot breath blows onto yours.

    “...it means I was right.” The quiet, heated voice causes your hair to drift ever so lightly across your face and to the side. You keep your glare as his large eyes study your face for any reaction. You keep steady in the brief moment of silence that follows, before Joseph picks back up as he rests in Dutch’s chair.

    “The Collapse as come.” He leans forward ever so slightly, keeping your attention on him only. “The world as we know it is over.” Joseph’s darkened eyes close as he recounts events of his life, but his words to do not stop. “I waited so long…” His eyes reopen. “I waited so long for the prophecy Go whispered in my ear to be fulfilled...”

    His hands raise as if to present you something, but nothing rests in his hands.

    “I prepared my family for this moment.” His hands lower back down to his black pants covered lap as anger crosses his features. You held your wrath on your face as he spits more useless words in your face. “And you took them from me.” His face leans closer as gritted teeth show from behind the thin, dark brown hairs of his beard. You hold still, unaffected by him. Yet, you keep quiet as he continues his little speech.

    “I should kill you for what you’ve done.” A moment of silence passes on more as his expression softens into something neutral once more. “But you're all I have left, now. You’re my family. And when the world is ready to be borne anew, we will step into the light.” His hushed tones seemingly begin to echo in the small back room of the bunker. “I am your Father and you are my child.”

    “And together, we will march to Eden’s Gate.” Joseph, ever so calm, leans back in the chair and simply analyzes your form. Waiting for some kind of backlash, but you remain quiet. Calmly, collectively, you go over everything you know about Joseph Seed as you relax your face muscles to match his neutral position. You lean back against the brick wall, while you ponder with your arms stretched to the bed frame pole; trapped by the pair of handcuffs. You collect your thoughts.

     _What can I use against him? … his siblings… followers? What do I do? He was right, after all._

_A sociopath… who actually was right about the world ending…_

“You battle yourself now.” You look up to the stoic man. He slightly shakes his head. “You don't have to. You can just accept your position and no one would think less of you for it.” He leans in again, his hot breath blowing onto your chilled face.

    “I will never serve a child murderer like you.” Joseph shakes his head and leans back, relaxing himself to be more comfortable.

    “I took no pleasure in that, but I must follow God’s will.” When you were younger, your mother often taught you lessons from the Bible. One being the story of Abraham.

    “God willed Abraham to sacrifice his son. Yet, as Isaac laid bound, a messenger came and said unto Abraham, ‘Now I know you fear God.’ Abraham looked up to find a ram. It took the place of his son.” Your furrowed brows meet Joseph’s soft face as he waits for you to finish. He looks in a trance, almost interested, in what spills from your lips. “God’s will would have stopped you.”

    Joseph remains silent as you glare at his face. A tilt of his head and a glance at the bed, Joseph rises from the chair.

    “It is late and we must rest.” Clicks of his black dress boots wave throughout the small room. The light is turned off and darkness consumes the room.

    “Am I not allowed a bed?” Your voice breaks through the darkness. The creak of the bed alerts you his position as the sounds of shoes sliding off of feet emit from his corner.

    “Not until trust has been built, Deputy.” The bed creaks more and covers toss around. Your jaw clenched as your handcuffs rattle. You lean against the freezing bed frame and close your eyes. Sleep evades you as your thoughts run rampant. Maybe you could convince Joseph that he wasn’t sane. That he needed help that… you don't know. Maybe, you should just walk away like Whitehorse wanted.

    Out into the fucked up world, maybe you would be lucky enough to find your friends. Maybe, you're not the only one to have survived. But, first, you would need these handcuffs off you.  Sleep, or most likely exhaustion, takes you.

  


    Morning comes sooner than you expect. Well, you at least think it’s morning as Joseph walks around the bunker with a click of his heels. He hums that disgusting tune. ‘Amazing Grace.’

    “How sweet the sound.” He hums, his deft fingers messing with the radio. Tuning it, almost looking for another signal. “That saved a wretch…” Joseph turns once more to look at you. “...like me.” He steps towards you with a can in his hand and a fork stuck into the top. Once more, he takes the away in front of you and you remain silent.

    “I once was lost,” Joseph takes the fork and stabs down with a squelching noise before bringing it back for you to see beans coating the silverware. “...but, now am found.” He brings the fork to your lips and you take the food into your mouth. You chew the bland beans as Joseph gets another fork full. “T’was blind but now I see.” You swallow the thick food before another fork full sits in front of you. You once again take the bite.

    “T’was Grace that taught my heart to fear. And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear. The hour I first believed.” The process of him hand feeding you repeated as he sung the song.

    “You know, my child, you don't have to be silent.” Your eyes look at Joseph’s blackened ones. “Speak and I will help you. Together, we will march into Eden’s gate.” A small, dry laugh leaves your mouth as you look to the insane man.

    “Tell me you don’t believe you are the hero.” Joseph holds still on the chair before shoving the metal fork into the empty can of beans. He then smiles at you.

    “Do you believe different?” You narrow your eyes.

    “Yes.” His smile falls ever so slightly and he struggles to hold a neutral expression.

    “How so, my child?” You bite your lip as you clench your fists from around the bed. Your mother taught you the stories of the bible when you were younger and, from what you could tell, you knew a fuck ton more about it than him.

     “The antichrist will come and pretend to be the saviour. He will deceive and corrupt man. _You_ pretend to be good. You pretend that _you_ have saved _us_! You have only killed and deceived those around you.”

    “I only put people on a path of redemption-”

     “Through bloodshed and drugging! You threaten their very lives should they disobey!” Joseph struggles to remain neutral to your words, but you see them cut him deeply.

    “I will not allow snakes in the garden-”

    “The only snake here is you and the apple you present is the fucking key to my handcuffs that you put me in!” Angry tears flood your eyes as Joseph holds his neutral expression once more. “You're manipulating me into getting what you want. Can’t you see your evil? Can’t you see what your family represents?” Joseph relaxes back in his chair as you sob before him. You bury your eyes into the sleeve of your flannel as your head his chair creak.

    The chair squeals as Joseph stands and boots click as they make their way to the exit of the small room. The clicks echo down the hallway as you let your anguish out. Everything you know and love is more than likely dead. Your life, gone. The only person, the only being alive in the world right now that you know of, is Joseph. The man who predicted the end of the world and made a whole cult believe with him. You don't know what is going to happen or where you will end up.

    What if you develop Stockholm syndrome? What if you start to buy into his shit? But… he was right. You let out a hoarse cry and shake in your long road towards acceptance.

  


    Joseph comes back some time later. A bible, the true bible, not his version, swings with his hand. He sits in front of you with deep blue eyes piercing into your soul. Something about them screams insanity, but you do your best to ignore him as you look down to the cement floor. His face leans closer to you, almost seeming serene, before hot breath hits your face with his words.

    “Tell me more. More on why you refuse to see me as a prophet. Someone that wishes to help the world and save people from themselves.” Your glassy and red eyes meet him.

    “Will you let me go?” Joseph tilts his head down as his eyes burn into your wrists.

    “If you can prove that I am the antichrist you claim me to be and that you are the true savior of this world.” Joseph leans back in his chair and waits for your words.

    “I am no prophet….” You furrow your brows. “And you are not the antichrist. You're just evil.” Joseph shakes his head.

    “God spoke to me personally. He showed me the end of the world. Disprove that.” You rattle your head with thoughts. Should you really entertain this insanity? Would you really get your freedom? You take a deep breath.

    “How do you know it was God?” Joseph remains unfazed by the question.

    “I felt it in my heart and soul. He showed me what would become of the world. You know that I am right, that God was right, on what would happen.” You shake your head.

     “Because you felt it, doesn't make it true. For all you know, it was the Devil that whispered in your ear.” Joseph sits unnaturally still as his eyes cast down to the floor as if he could see the Devil smiling up at him. “Where were you born? Your file said Rome, Georgia.” Joseph eyes return to you and he nods.

    “That is true. Born and raised.” You nod your head.

    “Some say the antichrist will come from Rome.” Silence settles between you two as you keep your eyes off of him.

    “Is that all, Deputy? You said something earlier of what my family represents.” Calm, his only expression besides anger, it would seem.

    “John stole from the farmers of Holland Valley, creating a food shortage. Famine. Faith produced bliss in the Henbane River, until there was so much it polluted the very air people breath and water people drank. Pestilence. Jacob hunted the people in the Whitetail Mountains and force them so kill each other so that he may have the strongest soldiers. War. Then, that leaves you.”

    “The last horseman of the Apocalypse. The harbinger of it all. Death.” The air seems still as silence refills the room. Joseph looked at the bible in his lap before he looks back to you. You raise your head and look at him in his blue eyes. He stares, trying to find something flawed with your words and you wait for his retaliation.

    “We will speak more when it is time for dinner.” You refuse to say a word as you watch him leave once again. You know he will not release you from the handcuffs. Not until you’re indoctrinated into his cult. Your head spins and you press your head and body into the steel frame of the bed you are attached to. Soon, you fall asleep.

  


    Cold fingers dig into your thighs as a lithe figure kneels between them. The ice sickle like fingers slide up, leaving indented trails of their travel upward into your jeans. They come to a stop and cup your bottom when you snap your eyes wide open. Your back presses against the metal bed frame while Joseph looks down at you, pressing his forehead against yours.

    “You're so cold.” You whisper. Joseph smiles.

    “I can change that.” The walls melt as heat surrounds you. Joseph feels as if he is on fire. Lava takes the place of the walls and a devilish laugh escapes Joseph. Flames engulf his skin and you scream as his flesh turns red from the burn and yellow eyes look at you. You struggle and pull at your bonds, trying to escape the beast in front of you.

    “What are you!” The same demonic laugh breaks through the room as the fire spreads around you.

    “You were right.”

  


    The jiggling of your cuffs brings you forward to consciousness. Warm, large yet slender hands hold yours as keys clash against metal.

    “You were right. I- I am no prophet. Only a tool of the Devil and I must atone for my transgressions.” Joseph’s voice breaks through the background noise and, suddenly, your hands are free. Your hands slap against the ground while you sit yourself up.

    “W-what?” You look to find the bruise man taking your hands and pulling you up to stand on shaky legs. His forehead presses against your as he closes his eyes.

    “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Joseph takes your hands and leads you through the hallway of Dutch’s bunker. Speaking of which, where is Dutch? He laid on the floor when you first awoken. “I have been tricked by the Devil and brought evil to the garden.” Up the stairs, Joseph takes you to the doors that protect you from the outside world. “I release your Shepherd to help rebuild us to a glorious state and deliver us from evil.”

    Joseph swings open the heavy doors to reveal the world. Normal. Not on fire.

    “I- what?” You look around to find the trees still tall and green with birds chirping in the distance. Sun beams down on the trees, heating up the air to a delightful temperature. Your eyes lock onto Joseph’s blue ones and he looks to you just as confused.

    “Father?” He asks as he tilts his head up to the sky. Suddenly, Joseph’s eyes glaze over and he falls to his knees. He begins whispering things to fast for you to comprehend and you take off, in hopes of finding someone to help you. Air fills your lungs and your feet pound into the dirt. Twigs snap and fall to the ground as you rush towards, well, anything but Joseph. The world didn't end, is the first thing you can process.

    You are not sure what made you see the bombs drop. Maybe the bliss? It was a hallucinogenic. You feet move you for what feels like mere seconds before you find yourself at the bridge leading into Holland Valley or the Henbane. Fall’s End. The town filled with your allies. Quickly, you rush over to the little town in hopes of finding a gun and protection.

    A motorcycle lays beside the road and you quickly hop on it before taking off down the road. Wind whips against your face, but you pay it no mind as freedom sits only a few miles away. Yet, the absence of the other drivers troubles you. In fact, it makes you fearful of what might await you at Fall’s End.

    As you pull into town, no one is out and about. Not a sound emits. You get off of the bike and quickly begin to search for signs of anyone. No a soul dwells in the bar and the garage is empty. The gun store, however, you did find a friend. A nice 9mm pistol. You check the ammo capacity to find five bullets.

    Not much, but it’s something. You warm the grip as you tightly grip it and hold to your chest as you continue your search of the gun. Weirdly enough, no other gun lays in the store. You bite your lip as you walk back onto the dusty road. Winds blows throughout the town and you fear that no one may be here. The question of why makes you anxious. There is no good reason for everyone to just… disappear.

    Based on the sun, it’s the late afternoon. You hear a crashing noise in the church. The sound of a pew falling over or something of the sort. Carefully, you cock your pistol and head towards the one building in town you have yet to check. As you approach the deep brown doors, you take a breath before slowly pushing them open. Creaking erupts from the old door and you stop with just a few inches open.

    “Hello? Pastor Jerome? It’s me, the Deputy.” You open the door a little more and stick your head into the church. Your eyes immediately meet the barrel end of a shit ton of guns. Behind them, the people of Fall’s End. Pastor Jerome lowers his gun at the sight of you.

    “Deputy!” He exclaims excitedly. “Oh, thank the lord! Come in.” Jerome places his hands on the barrel of the people next to him’s guns and forces them point down. “Fear not, for the Deputy wishes to no harm.” Jerome looks back at you with a large smile as everyone relaxes.

    You fully slide in and close the church doors behind you.

    “What’s happening? I thought the world ended. There was fire and explosions.” Jerome nods his head.

    “I’m not sure. We all saw that too, then everything went black. When we awoke from our slumbers, everything was normal. Everyone has gathered here to pray and, well, just in case.” Jerome, with open hands, presents the well armed militia. “We can’t take any chances.” You nod.

    “No, I understand.” The father commands everyone takes a seat and you, along with everyone else, listen to the Pastor. Soon, it was night and you took a pew of the church to lay your head and rest for the night. The hardwood a welcomed contrast to the cement floor of a bunker.

  


    Gunfire snaps you awake from your sleeping state in the dark night. Your heart beats quickly, but you move slowly. It’s almost as if you lost control of yourself. Ever so leisurely, you stand on your feet and collect your 9mm pistol. The church doors fly open and bullets whiz past you. The spinning air of the bullets making your hair fly up. Yet, they move normally while your steps sluggishly move across the church floorboards.

    Joseph stands in the church doors with an AR-C in hand. You try to pull your arms up and point at Joseph, but he walks casually in front of your slow moving form. His hands close around yours and easily pull the gun from your hands. Your metal guardian falls to the floor while Joseph hugs you.

    “I was so worried.” Your muscles refuse to move fast enough to help you get away from this sociopath. “The voice spoke to me again.” Anxiousness fills your gut and you feel yourself grow sick. “It spoke quickly this time. A vision accompanied it.” His hands grip your shoulders as he looks down at your smaller frame.

    “The Devil showed me many things, promised me many treasures.” Blue eyes focus on yours in the moonlight as you struggle to return to your normal pace. “Yet, only one treasure really stood out to me.” Your eyes widen as your body falls to its knees. You pull your muscles and strain your bones in some vain hope to gain back control. No leverage is given. “Did you know, when the innocent ascend to Heaven during the Apocalypse, murderers stay behind to suffer the wrath of Hell?”

    Once more, your breathing picks up and your vision enters a tunnel like view, only able to see Joseph. His hands rest on the tops of your shoulders.

    “Not you, though. A murderer you may be, but your innocence…” Joseph takes a deep breath, smelling the air while leaning his head back. “Is pungent. I was born to a whore.” His head falls back down and fiery blue eyes focus on your kneeling form. “I am glad our children will not.” Everything stops.

    Your breathing, your heart, your thoughts. Heat pierces your eyes and liquid leaks over your water lines. You slowly, lightly shake your head. Joseph smiles down at you, before he draws his hand back to undo his bun. Shoulder length, deep brown hair cascades down to shine in the available moonlight given through the church windows.

    “Once, I would have waited for marriage before such a large step. Now that I know what I truly am…” A short chuckle erupts from Joseph’s chest. “... Well, I guess I am beneath such things.” Joseph’s icy eyes grow sad and he struggles to smile as he studies your crying form. “It wasn't as if you would love me under normal circumstances anyway.” Joseph’s hand touches your forehead while one keeps itself planted on your shoulder. His scar, the list carved into his skin, burns with an orange light and under it, you finally see Joseph in full light.

    Bruises surround his watery, red veined, blue eyes while bruises and a cut sits on his nose. The early cut to the left side of his beard, slashing down the middle of his cheek, looks red and angry still. Then, that strained smile. When you look to it, is when you feel it. The burning in your loins begging for someone to fill you up. Red burns across your cheeks and your brows furrow as you pant. Your thighs squeeze together as confusion crosses your thoughts.

    Your thighs barely move as you attempt to force them together to bring your throbbing clitorous some sort of relief. The hands your forehead and shoulder gently forcing your body onto it’s back. Joseph’s forehead presses against yours as chilled fingers dig into your thighs, forcing them apart. Black pants covered legs kneel between your legs as your body relaxes on your back. You want to scream, you want to yell. You only do so in your head. The clanking of your belt buckle fills the empty church air as Joseph pulls away from you, leaving a chill to settle in your lust driven haze.

    Agonizingly slow, your head shakes as Joseph unbuttons your pants and digs his fingers under your jeans and underwear. Another tear leaks from your eye and slides down the side of your face. Roughly, Joseph yanks your bottoms down to your knees before sliding himself underneath the fabric. Your bare pussy greets the cold metal buckle of Joseph’s belt and your body shivers. How can he move your body normally, but you can not? Why does lust consume you? What the fuck is happening?

    The clinging metal of Joseph’s belt signals it being undone and the following bop of a button and sliding of a zipper makes your stomach curl. He is going to rape you. You can do nothing about it. A strong arms leans to the side of you as Joseph once again presses his forehead to yours. His opposite arm works between your bodies as Joseph looks into your teary eyes. Heated breath releases as he speaks more.

    “This is more than carnal desires. Understand, you are the only valuable treasure. The only innocent one to stay behind.” Dark blue eyes search your (e/c) ones for something, before a slimy, blunt tip presses against your throbbing clitoris. The tip applies pressure while you gasp in surprise and pleasure. “The only one to show me the light. The only one to try and guide me to a better path.”

    The hot tip of Joseph’s cock rubs down, only to catch on your virgin hole before sliding back onto your clitoris and sliding around it. Obscene squelching noises sound from between your bodies and slowly close your eyes in shame. To feel pleasure when a man rapes you, it makes you feel even sicker than you did before.

    “My guiding light. My Deputy. You failed, but…” The head slowly slides from your clitoris down to your hole, before gliding back up. It repeats as it lathers itself in your arousal. “... not completely. We still have a chance at happiness, you and I. And, to get there…” The head presses against your pussy, the very top of his head pushing inside.

    “... I must be assured of your love.” A frown etched itself onto Joseph’s face. “And to do that, I must break you down and rebuild you.” With a snap of his hips, Joseph forces his thick cock into your virgin cunt. No pain fills you as your lust driven state refuses to acknowledge anything than the pleasure of being filled to the core. Your mouth opens wide with a moan and your head throws itself back. Joseph’s tongue slides itself into your mouth and rubs it’s saliva slicker flesh against yours.

    Your tongue plays with his as his forearms rest beside your head. Joseph’s facial hair slides across your neck and causes you to giggle at the tickling feeling. Joseph lets out a huff of a laugh as he moves down to your throat. Your arms and body move against your will as your protests stay inside your mind. Your hands weave into Joseph’s loose strands and his hips pull back every so slightly. Tears flow down your face freely in anguish at the loss of your virginity and the loss of your control. Eager hips push back into you.

    Your walls encase Joseph and pull him to the back of your aching cunt. Each vein presses against your walls as the smooth skin of his shaft strains against the pressure of your tight pussy. Lips press into your throat as a grunt leaves Joseph and a hot moan leaves yours. The need to close your mouth, yet not being able to, pushes more angry tears from your eyes. What has he done to you? You should have walked away like Whitehorse wanted. You should have ran from this man the first time you met him.

    Run far, far away. Maybe, you could have died in peace and not have to face this living hell. Once more, Joseph drags his cock slowly out of you while your pussy grips him firmly to try and keep him inside. Another wet kiss places itself on your neck as Joseph breaths heavily on it. Joseph begins to suck near the base of your neck as his hips slowly, carefully push in and out of you at a decent pace. Like a whore, your body moans and helps Joseph along with his rape of you. Eagerly, your walls clamp down on him and squeeze him.

    Your arousal slides down your pussy, down to your ass and pools on the floor as Joseph pushes it and out of you at a faster pace. Roughly, the tip of Joseph’s dick smacks against your cervix and you cry at the deliciously sinful sensation. You stomach cramps with sickness and a building pleasure in your core. So desperately you wish to fight it. You claw at him instead of holding him as his hips pound into you. To bite flesh off of him instead of the stillness as heated kisses press to your neck. With a pop, Joseph pulls from the fresh hickey on your neck and presses his forehead against yours.

    “Soon.” He mumbles as his hips thrust faster, more rougher, with no discernible pattern. The smooth texture of his cock sliding inside of you brings that coil in you to a very tight knot on the verge of snapping. Your pussy stretches with his thick cock as it shoves itself inside you and pulls your walls with it. A thumb suddenly presses on your ignored clitoris and rubs violently against. Pressure builds and ecstasy floods your body. Then, it happens.

    With a scream, you come undone on Joseph and your walls and clitoris pulse with pure pleasure. Your eyes glaze over as Joseph pumps faster for a few thrusts, before slamming all the way inside of your sweet pussy.

    “(Y/n).” He groans as heated seed fills the back of your cunt. Joseph closes his eyes as his seed overflows inside of you. The abundance leaks onto the floor, leaving you with the feeling of being filled. Sickness drowns your consciousness and you let go. You pass out as Joseph reopens his eyes to look at you. “You will save me and I will save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to donate to me? Don't worry, it's not required and requests are always free!
> 
> paypal.me/YandereKunAO3
> 
> Any mistakes, besides my mother not swallowing me? Let me know so I can fix them and grow as a writer.
> 
> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR NOW!!!
> 
> You’re a fellow creator and want to do an artswap with me? Well then, DAMB your standards are low! Drop me a message and we can talk.
> 
> Feeling lonely and need someone to talk too? I recommend a camgirl. I’m personally not as interesting as a pair of tits.
> 
> And to anyone that understands damb: I appreciate you.
> 
> Didn't laugh at anything I just wrote in the end notes? Don't take me so seriously. I'm an Asshole for fuck sakes.


End file.
